Port Angeles Angels
by cathy-fied
Summary: The AH Twilight cast is in the year 2017 which brings new complications involving social media, drugs, addiction and lots of drama. OOC and Rated: M for a reason
1. Getting Ready

My foot tapped along to the beat from the stereo as I stood in front of my best friend, Alices wall-length mirror.

I was mesmerized by how much larger my eyes looked from the eyeliner and mascara Alice put on me. I can see Alice reflecting in the mirror as she dramatically turned around to the beat of the song " _Ooh_ " She shook her hips, giving me a teasing stare " _you're taking up a fraction of my mind._ "

I turned around and laughed at my friends' excitement before singing along to the new Selena Gomez song.

"I can see you're ready for tonight!" I tell her after the chorus ends.

"Of course I am. _Tonight_ will be the highlight of our teenage lives!" Alice's already curious, lit eyes have managed to turn bigger and brighter than ever. She's nearly bouncing towards the mirror. "I hope you're ready, too." She reaches to grab a white box that has been sitting patiently on top of her makeup bag for a while now.

I take a moment to simply breathe and collect my thoughts.

"I'm ready to party," I shrug a bit and walk back to the mirror and next to my best friend.

It felt weird to say those words. I'll be honest - I'm pretty nervous to go to the famous LM party. I thought I'd never see an invitation in my hand. Glancing in the mirror, I saw a girl I didn't recognize.

I was borrowing one of Alices tight blue dresses that had cuts along my waist, and my makeup was done just perfectly with Alices artistic hand. She applied a light foundation and contour. She smoked out my eyes to a sexy brown shade and added winged eyeliner to the look, making my eyes look something from a magazine ad. I felt like a new person, like a model if I may be bold... and I was ready to act like it for once in my life.

It was the new look and a couple of shots of liquor that Alice got from her parent's bar, that made me feel more confident. Dangerous even.

"Yess, Bella! You are finally turning up tonight. Zero excuses or complaints, ah!" Alice beamed at me "And now... the final touch," Alice glided to me with a brush in hand.

"What's that?" I asked, looking pointedly at the makeup container she had in her hand. Alice's freshly applied pink lips curved up. "Just trust me." She says. I did trust Alice, more than anyone else in my life so I closed my eyes and felt the soft touch of the brush caress my cheeks and traced my nose.

After she finishes she tells me "You're face is now highlighted. You may open your eyes." I looked in the mirror, taking in my glittering skin. My cheekbones were shining like a starry night sky. I always wondered how highlighter would look on me.

"Wow, I love it!" _I might buy a highlighter myself_ , I thought as I moved my head slightly in the mirror, watching the sparkles move with my face.

"Highlighter is life," Alice smiled. She checked her phone after hearing a notification, "Alright! Ubers here so let's go, go, _go_!" Alice says "But first, let's kill these!" She grabbed her red cup and I followed. "Cheers, Bella. To the best night ever!"

"To the best night ever," I cheered softly back. Our cups touched for a second before we both downed the remaining liquor. I nearly gagged from how much I had left, but I forced it down. Once the shot hit my stomach, I felt my body start glowing with warmth.

Alice recovered quickly "Woo!" She put our used cups in a drawer while I drank some water from another cup. I wished for a breath mint. Blah. "Lets goo!" she danced and pulled my arm. She dragged me along to the silver Uber that was outside her home. I already felt like I was walking on air. Thankfully Alice's parents were out for a dinner tonight so we had no obstacles in our way.

The party was only 15 minutes away. With the shots already making everything hazy, I knew we'd be at the mansion in no time at all.

Alice handed me my invitation on the way there. I glanced at the pearly white paper, illuminated only by the street lamps above us. I traced the letters LM, which was fuzzy with pink glitter. I still could not believe Alice managed to get tickets for Lauren Mallory's Saturday night bash.

Alice only got us these tickets because her friend Tyler got sick last night and couldn't go out with his date so he gave it to us for just $20 a ticket. The price was expensive but it was worth it to finally have an experience in Laurens iconic mansion party.

Lauren Mallory was the most popular girl our school, Port Angeles High. She was the definition of perfection. She had a perfect full body with the most gorgeous straight, long blond hair that reached to her ass. Barbie doll face with filthy rich parents that allowed her to throw parties every month since sophomore year.

The only catch was that there was a limit on how many people can actually show up for the party, so the only way to get in was with the invitations she makes herself. She almost always gives half of her tickets to the same people as an invitation, the other half she sells for $35 a pop. Even though the tickets are costly, it's not easy to get into the monthly mansion party because they're sold out in almost one day.

Teens love the party that bubbles the tea of our high school drama.

And somehow, an invitation to the most exclusive party around was sitting in my hands. My snap chat story is about to blow up.

"Check it out!" Alice handed me her iPhone. Her screen was full of bright colors and shadows of teenagers dancing like there's no tomorrow. The video changed to three girls downing shots with cheers. Next was a photo of a big array of Jell-O shots "Preview of what's waiting for us," squealed Alice "We're just a minute away!"

"Damn, Alice!" I replayed the story . I was amazed that I was going to be there in a matter of minutes.

I already know that as soon as I walk in, I have to be just as wild.

Since Lauren Mallory has a limit on how many people can be in the house, she only wants the coolest people in her presence. If you're not having fun or can't handle your alcohol, you won't get invited back again ever. Alice has already made it clear that we have to stand out to get invited back next month. Alice snatches her phone back from me, "We're here!" But she didn't need to tell me that to know that because I could hear the music from inside the car.

I opened the door, nearly hitting a couple walking right next to us on the street "Oops, sorry." I say, my cheeks flushing as they flashed me a dirty look.

"This house is huge! Oh my gosh!" Alice voice came from around the car "Come on, get out!" She in front of me in an instant as I stood up. The Uber left as soon as the door closed, but it didn't get far because of all the traffic flowing in the streets. Cars filled all the empty spaces along the road and teens were randomly crossing the street towards the entrance.

The Mallory Mansion towered over us along with the trees. It was too dark to see how the architecture of the building looked like, all you can notice was the first floor because every window gave out bright, magnificant colors. Alice linked our arms together and walked towards the entrance of the gate. "So, do you wanna hook up tonight with anyone?" Alice asks me.

"Uh, what?" I asked, shocked she'd ask a question like that so forward.

"Yes or no, Bella. So I'd know if I need to save you if a guy starts hitting on you or something..."

"I don't know," I murmur thoughtfully, a sudden feeling of unease enters. This is exactly the type of stress I worried about when Alice told me she got us the invitations "What about you?"

"Well, if I met a stunning guy that was into me, I wouldn't say no," She said confidently. I wished I knew what I wanted like how she always does. We unhooked arms once we got behind a bunch of teens in line to get in. By now the bass from the music was pumping in my veins. I was a little surprised that Alice might have sex randomly tonight. I mean, I know she isn't a virgin, but having sex with strangers could be pretty careless, especially when your both trashed.

I thought back to the question she asked me, would I hook up with anyone? I've only hooked up with the one and only boyfriend I'vee ever had. Never anything like drunken one night stand.

But this was Lauren Mallory's party... this seems like the place to do something you've never done before.

The last girls in front of us went inside the house, so Alice and I handed the bouncer are invitations. He glanced at both of them quickly and nodded our heads to let us in, passing our invitations back. "Aah!" Alice cheered as we walked into the giant front door, fog from the rooms was already at our feet "This will be the best night ever!"

I took one glance inside, and already knew we'd remember this night for the rest of our lives.

 **See something you like? Review then! The more reviews the faster I write ;)**


	2. Party Party

My senses were overloaded.

The floor was vibrating along with the people inside while an array of disco balls flashed around the room. People were close together, dancing to the beat. Alice looked at me excitedly before shaking her body along with the song. I joined her as we walked and dance towards the center of the room. We danced along with the crowd, shaking our asses and moving our shoulders. I've never danced in such a colorful room with a huge crowd, I felt excitement like I've never had before. People in front of me kept colliding with me, while I kept accidentally shaking on those behind me. It was true mayhem in room. After being whacked the third time by the girl in front of me with the long curly hair, I decided to move a few inches to the right. I was dancing more now after I got more space to at least breathe.

As soon as I made eye contact with Alice, she pointed at the other side of the room. Red, glowing letters spelled out BAR. My eyes lit up instantly, I was in the mood to be on the same level as the drunks around me. Alice grabbed my hand to ensure we'll stay together and pushed our way through the chaotic crowd.

The bar was glowing blue under the counter, making the area look mystical with the surrounding fog. A few people were chatting around the bar, laughing into their red plastic cups. Alice pushed our way to the very front, peeking at the menu once before asking the bartender for four shots of Vodka. "Gosh Alice, more vodka?" I whined, feeling my stomach tense. "Like we didn't have enough in your room."

"Trust me, vodka is exactly what we need now for this party. You'll thank me later." Alice told me and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I'll thank her tomorrow when I have a massive hangover.

The bartender was a chubby blonde who was obviously very drunk himself, stumbling around the small area before turning around to us with a massive Grey Goose bottle. He lined up four small cups and poured in the clear poison. The blonde flashed us a smile "Hard liquor for such small girls." was what he said before pushing the cups toward us.

Alice grabbed a cup and downed it instantly, slamming her cup back down on the counter "I drink it like it's water," she told him without missing a beat. The bartender gave Alice a thumbs up, looking impressed.

I was also impressed because I personally couldn't stand much for the taste of Vodka. It tastes exactly how I imagined drinking nail polish remover would. I cringed internally at another shot but knew I couldn't be a coward after Alice's move. "Get me some actual water," I told the bartender because I knew I'd need to wash this flavor off ASAP.

Once he left, I grabbed the first shot and downed it myself. The burning taste gave my body shivers. "Yas, Bella!" Alice cheered next to me, slamming her hands on the table twice. I smiled at her the same moment the bartender came with a cup of water. _Helloo, there mi agua._

I grabbed the water, laughing at my inner thoughts. _Oh yeah_ , I drank a few sips of the heavenly water _I'm past tipsy_. Alice grabbed one of the remaining shots "Bella, let's take a selfie now!" She already had her phone out and opened to Snapchat.

"Of course," I say as I grabbed the last shot. I hope my Ex sees that photo since I know Alice still had him as a contact. She loved exaggerating our days out so he could see what he was missing. We posed with our drinks in front of the bar to get the blue light to tint our face. I gave a full-on smile when she snapped a photo of us. "Perfect!" I sang, looking at the photo. We even had people dancing and disco lights in the background. The photo made it seem like we were having the time of our lives, which we were.

"Send me that," I tell Alice. Suddenly, the crowd was yelling "Aye! Aye! Aye!"

"I will but first..." Alice looked pointedly at our cups before saying "1...2...3!" and down went magical liquid.

"AYE! AYE! AYE!" was the noise that wrapped itself around my brain as I finished the shot. "Ugh, I hate you!" I slurred, cringing at the taste in my mouth but Alice was focused on the commotion.

I turned around and saw a circle being formed by the crowd in the center of the room. Like a fly is drawn to the light, I was drawn to the dance floor. The excitement was contagious. Alice grabbed my hand and pushed through the crowd, peering around people to see that in the middle of the circle was a boy with a white shirt dancing fire moves. Almost everyone around me had one hand fist pumping while cheering at the boy who flew the floor and spun around on knees, twisting his body to the beat. As soon as Alice and I saw the guys crazy dancing, we made an amazed face at each other then joined the crowd, jumping and fist bumping. The world seemed like it was lagging as I moved up and down, round and round.

Suddenly, the dancer stood up and slid back out of the circle, while another tall boy with dark skin jumped in the center. My eyes stayed on the guy that just left the circle because of his glowing white basketball jersey, which seemed to be in contrast with the dark room. The disco ball made the white turn multi-colored. I loved staring at it as I jumped around, my hair fanning all around me. I soon focused on the jersey number and I gasped.

#18

Edward Masen's number.

I was given a burst of energy in my dancing, maybe it was the happiness of being in the same party as the most popular guy in school. Edward was the co-captain of the basketball team, and he was the most handsome, charming guy in our school. Every girl completely fawns over him and I hate to admit it, but he even has _me_ admiring him from afar. Edward Masen was by far the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. Chiseled pale skin, full lips, eyes that glowed bright green and to top it off, he had a tall, ripped body. Of course, he'd be at Lauren Mallory's party.

My heart melted at the sight of Edward sliding forward confidently back into the circle when it seemed like no one else was brave enough to go. He danced, and riled up the crowd "Let me see your hands up!" He shouted above the music and everyone instantly obeyed. He smiled and rocked out to everyone surrounding him with cheers.

Maybe it was his dazzling smile or the confidence of my new makeover that made me do it. Because I suddenly found myself pushing towards the center of crowd till I made it in the middle. I was at the line, still technically in the crowd but right in front of Edward. He hadn't looked at me yet, so I started swaying side to side sexily instead of jumping with the others. I was testing out my moves before the chorus of the song "Turn Down For What" really jolted my bones. At the moment I slid forward, rocking my hips directly in front of Edward Masen, was when I realized I was mostly doing this because of all the vodka in my system.

I found myself for a split second thanking my mother in my head for putting me in hip-hop classes when I was younger, so tonight I could do _this._

I rolled my arms and shook my ass with a smile directly at Edward Cullen, who seemed to enjoy my entrance. The crowd shouted "OH!" at the newest edition in the circle. It was truly intoxicating the way Edward's gorgeous face was fully focused, and hypnotized by _me_. He changed his dance style to match my fast hip-hop moves and together we tore up the dance floor to a song that was specifically meant for parties like this. Dancing in the middle of a circle of a party is one I'll never be too drunk to forget. All around me were just as intoxicated teens, who had an ecstatic face and cheering us on.

The bridge of the song picked up speed which I directed it towards my ass. I turned around to give Edward a full view of the show and was pleasantly surprised when I felt Edwards arms caress around me and grinded with me. I was trying not to go into shock as the Edward was completely wrapped around me. The crowd went wild, and when the dramatic **"Turn down for what"** line came up, I brought Edward and myself lower and lower till the final burst of the song came on, I jumped away from Edward and gave it my all.

My hands and arms were moving to their accord. My hair was dancing along around my head till the song finished and quickly moved to the new Cardi B song. I was shaking my hips to the beat before casting Edward a look. He winked when he met my eyes before turning to the crowd and yelling "Yeah! That's how we PARTAY!"

I slipped back into the crowd, ducking from wild hands shooting up at Edwards words. My intoxicated mind kept replacing my last moments and I just left wondering if this was all real or was it just a dream?

It was the hands clamping my shoulder, high fives and random people telling me how good I danced that reassured me yes, I just danced like crazy in front of a crowd of my classmates. I felt a hand on my shoulder tug me back, and I whipped around to see Alices face for one second before being pulled into a hug "I can't believe what I just saw! You're crazy!" She laughed into my ear. I pulled back, my cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"I can't believe I just did that," I sighed, looking down.

Alice was suddenly next to my face again "I can't hear you, let's go to the bathroom to talk!" She said loudly and turned to the left. I grabbed her hand again as we went through the crowd to a black hallway and stood in front of the only door with light peeking from the floor.

Alice turned to me immediately, I've never seen my friend looking so amazed at me. "Edward Masen! What is HAPPENING?!" She screeched, shaking her hands dramatically to the sky "I was wondering where you went and then next thing I know I see you grinding with Edward fucking Masen in the middle of the dance floor Oh! You're such a party animal!" She accused teasingly "I never knew you had it in you!"

"I can't believe I did that, oh god." I hid my hands in my face, I'll never be able to live this down.

Alice was laughing like a maniac "I got it on Snapchat, too!"

"No!" I stared at her in horror. "Give me your phone, let me see!" I demanded, nearly grabbing her phone from her pocket.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens up and we saw three girls huddled inside. Each with a different expression as the first one blankly walks out. The blonde girl in the middle looked furious and I saw in between her fingers was a small baggie with white powder inside. The third girl in the back with strawberry blonde hair was staring directly at us in shock "You got to least wait till I put it away!" the blonde hissed, grabbing the first girl back inside and slamming the bathroom door shut again.

Alice and I turned to each other, gaping. "Was that...?"

"Rosalie Hale?" I finish her sentence in shock.

"Tanya from our math class last year was in there too and she saw us! I don't know if Rosalie did too but like I swear to god Bella, Rosalie had like cocaine or something in her hand! Did you see that?" she whispered quickly to me "Oh my god!"

"Yeah I-" The bathroom door re-opened, and the three girls walked out. The first girl looked straight down with a grimace, followed by Rosalie and Tanya giving us a dark look.

Alice and I went into the bathroom soon after and locked the door. "They probably did lines right here," Alice said with excitement, touching the bathroom sink then went to stand in front of the toilet. "Don't mind me," Alice giggled.

"Already done," I told her. I glanced at myself in the mirror and was relieved my hair wasn't as messy as I thought it would be "How do you know it was exactly coke in the bag?" I asked her absentmindedly while de-tangling some strands. My hair felt weird, so silky to my drunk hands.

"Simple. Rosalie's a model and models do cocaine. Helps keep 'em skinny." Alice flushed the toilet then slid right next to me so we'd share the mirror and fix our smudging makeup.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that Ms. Perfect would be doing cocaine on the down low," I said with disgust. Drugs were for idiots.

Alice turned to me and grabbed my hands excitedly "I know, right! This party is crazy! First, you getting dirty with Edward and now seeing Rosalie Hale with _cocaine_ in her hand! And the party just started!" Alice was jumping now with my hands.

Her words reminded me of the snap she took of me"Oh god, let me see that video you took of me, please?" I was worried that I looked like a drunk idiot dancing, I don't need more people seeing that.

"Here,"Alice handed me her phone with the video already playing. Turn Down For What blasted through the speaker. The video showed Alice jumping along with the crowd that surrounded me grinding with Edward Cullen, shaking our bodies to the ground before the jump, where I did perfect moves with the beat, my hair looked amazing with the lights.

I still felt my cheeks red even though I was prideful of my dance moves. This night will for sure be the highlight of my teenage life. "Okay," I said in relief "Not so bad." I just hoped everyone thought the same.

"You were on fire!" Alice slurred "I don't know what possessed you to do that, but please do it again." I laughed along with Alice

"No way," I told her, unlocking the door. Alice grabbed my hand gleefully.

"More shots!" She went past me now, guiding me to the bar. I felt like I could handle another shot, as long as it wasn't anymore vodka. But as we turned the corner, bright circular lights caught my attention.

"Ooh!" I cheered. Alice looked to where my finger was pointing. Light up hula-hoops! Alice changed direction immediately and joined my cheering. Five hula hoops were just taken out of the closet. Two girls in crop tops already walked away with one glowing hoop each. We made it in time before the crowd and grabbed the last two hula hoops.

"The night just got better!" Alice exclaimed as we found enough space to start twirling. **_Wild Thoughts_** from Rihanna was playing, which I thought was the absolute best song for this moment. The hula hoop was swinging gently, and beautifully around my waist.

I suddenly felt my body heat up, as if being watched. I glanced up and saw that Edward was a few inches away from me, his eyes were admiring. I looked down quickly, feeling flushed because his face looked so hauntingly beautiful in the dim light. Usually, it was me that always stared at Edward in the halls, but tonight, it's finally Edward doing the staring. I saw it in his eyes just now, that he was interested. My heart raced at the thought that a guy so perfect like him was looking at me with lust. I knew that if I had his attention now, I had to keep it before he wonders for someone more interesting.

Rihanna sang the chorus **wild, wild, wild, wild, wild, wild, thoughts** and I shimmied my hips lower with the song, staring into Edwards' eyes. He smiled a crooked smile at me, I bit my lips and smiled back. Hopefully, he thought that was sexy.

"Oww!" A male voice rang out next to me. I looked to my left to see Alice stopped shaking her hoop and went to the guy next to us, who was holding his hand in pain. I heard her apologize once before lecturing him as to why you don't do drugs. I barely understood her with the music and voices of other people, so I just looked away and chuckled at the what I just saw.

I made eye contact with Edward again, and he looked back to me with amusement. We both laughed again, he must have seen what happened, too. A tap on my shoulder made me turn away. Jessica Stanley was now standing next to me and pointed at my glowing hula hoop "It's my turn!" She said loudly with a smile.

I gave her the hoop right away, she was Lauren Mallory's best friend and I wanted her to have a good opinion of me so I can get another invitation. I looked for Alice and saw that she gave away her hoop, too because she was now walking away, talking to the cute blonde guy she hit just now. I turned to go to the bar instead so she could have some alone time, it's not like we had to be glued to each other's sides all night.

When I heard the intro to the song **"Shots"** by LMFAO, I knew I came to the bar at the perfect time. The beat was just picking up when I told the bartender to give me a shot of tequila. My cup was in my hand when the chorus dropped. I shook my head, dancing with my cup while screaming along to **"Shots! Shots! Shots( x13)!** " then swallowed the harsh drink. "Everybody!" I sang the lyric afterward.

I told the bartender in front of me to get another shot. "Make that two!" a smooth voice shouted next to me. I jumped slightly and looked up to see Edward Masen standing right next to me, holding up two fingers for the bartender. He then turned to me "I need a couple shots when this song plays," he coolly said while nodding his head to the music.

"I agree," I smiled at him. When our drinks appeared, Edward asked the bartender for four more shots and slid the man some cash. My eyes widen "That's a couple shots to you?" I asked warily. Dude must be an alcoholic, not cute.

He laughed "Two for me, two for you." Nevermind that thought, he's too cute.

I laughed too, dryly though "Oh boy," I shook my head, which was already feeling heavy to me. I was gonna die tonight, I felt it. The song started singing **Shots! Shots! Shots!** and we both took it as an invitation to drink the shots sitting in front of us. The liquid pulsed through my veins quickly and I was rocking out to the song in front of the bar.

 **If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club!**

I didn't even notice the bartender putting our shots in front of us. Edward had to grab my flying hand to get my attention, which he gained instantly, of course, because I felt such a spark enter through my hand when he touched me as if Cupid just shot an arrow at me.

 **If you ain't taking SHOTS get the fuck out the club!**

I grabbed my drink from his hand and we both downed our drinks.

 **If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club!**

We bumped our last shot together with a smile and an intense, lustful stare before bringing them to our mouths.

 **Now where my alcoholics, let me see your hands up!**

The shots hit me all at once, turning my legs into jello and my brain into a mindless, dancing machine. The world was a blur as moved along with Edward Cullen under the disco ball lights. We were moving together in perfect synchronization, dancing as if tonight was our only night. The more shots we drank, the closer we got till all the sexual tension just came crashing down on our lips.

 **AN: Finally, here's CH2! Hope I transported your mind to this wild, wild party. Comment on what you're favorite part was!**

 **The whole book is OOC here because this story is taking place in Port Angeles, 2017. All the events that happened in this chapter I have either be apart of or witnessed. These next chapters might take a little bit longer because my parents have now gone out of town for two know what that means... I'm gonna PARTY PARTAYY**


	3. Aftershock

**Duh Dum Duh Dum**

"Oh _fuck_!" I rolled over, clutching my head from the hellish pain and discomfort attacking my body.

 **DUH DUM DUH DUM**

There was a sudden timer ticking in my head, the countdown began before I had any reasonable thoughts.

 _20... 19...18..._

I flopped onto the wooden floor of the burning bright room I was in. My limbs seemed to have lost a lot of strength but I pushed through the numbness to survey the room. _15...14...13..._

The warm green tone walls seemed fuzzy; I've noted that in the room there was only one window and a door leading towards the hallway. Anything at this moment was better than nothing. _9...8...7..._ I hauled my ass up and zombie-walked towards the window that welcomed me with the sight of the morning.

 _6...5...4..._ I thanked the stars and moon that this window was screenless and could open.

By the time the clock hit 1, I was barfing the remains of last nights party out the window. A few tears went down with my glory fountain. "Agh!" I spat the last of it. My head hung out the window, _w_ _hy do I still feel drunk?_ I wailed internally _How much did I drink last night?_

"Never again," I breathed out "Nope, nada again. Blahh!" I surprised myself with another round of confetti.

I wiped my mouth with my hands and made a grimace before sliding down to the floor and wrapping myself in a cocoon. What a fucking party that was I don't even remember anything! I started replaying the night over in my head, cringing internally at my dance moves.

 _Edward_ A sudden thought enters and takes over my mind. I unlocked flashbacks to the number of shots I had with him before we had a second, more personal and sexy dance together. I recall hoots to our dirty dancing and more shots.

Our dance was filled with sparks and fireworks shooting all over my body that sent goosebumps all over my body. The rest of the night was a blur, but the chemistry Edward and I had on the dance floor was nothing like I've ever seen in any book or movie. A wetness between my thighs brought me to the sudden realization I was only in my underwear and the horror of reality dawned on me while sitting on a wooden floor.

"Shit! _" No._ I became _that_ girl last night. I slept with the school's number one player, totally crossing my own boundaries. The breeze that wrapped my naked body was more pronounced as I stood up and looked for my clothing. I found the wrinkled, blue dress in the corner of the room.

Once the dress was back on my body I sat down on the edge of the bed to try and manage the string of thoughts that were brewing in my mind.

It doesn't matter how hot Edward Masen is, I told myself I'd never be easy and allow a guy like that to use me as a one night stand. Ugh, especially Edward, one of the guys with a fan club in our high school. By the time I step into school on Monday morning, the whole jungle of teens will know I was the next girl in Masens fuck book. I tried to remember if we even had sex but it was as if there was a block in my mind from last nights bed Olympics.

I tried to gather the facts:

1\. I was naked (Already not a good sign)

2\. My lips are wet. No, not the lips on my face but the ones downstairs that were heated with a tingly desire. Hold up a second! _Desire?!_

3\. Desire. The biggest clue was definitely the yearning in my pussy, I've never felt her calling out for someone before. Not for any past crushes or even my ex-boyfriend of two years. I tried to hold in my scream as I vaguely remembered what made last night so _incredible._ I was wide-eyed and gaping in my hand. I have never felt so shooked in my-

"Oh!" I jumped and looked to find a short woman dressed in a tight dark red dress holding my door open "So sorry, ma'am but I clean the rooms." She tells me. Her eyes looked apologetic for interrupting my morning.

"It's okay, I was just leaving." I sounded out of breath as I told her this and it was true. I was filled with panic and needed to find Alice quick.

"Ms. Mallory is in the living room if you need anything," She smiled at me as I left the room with my shoes in my hand. I thanked her as walked into the hallway. The halls were a deep, rich red, with golden mermaid patterns and many white doric capitols. It looked nothing like how I thought the house did last night. I turned around back into the room "Uh, where is the living room again?" I ask the lady sheepishly.

The maid gave an understanding smile "Make a right and a big staircase shall appear on the left."

"Thanks," I reply and follow her instructions. The Mallory Mansion was enormous in height, my footsteps were echoing down the halls. I was going down the white, stone steps when I heard the screeching from _Ms. Mallory_ herself.

The grand foyer was much larger without all the bright lights and dancing teens, my headache swooned a bit from the rush of white and shine. "Here too?! Gosh, what a stupid idea! You better sweep faster."

When I landed on the last step, I attempted to fix my hair because Lauren and Jessica where on the opposite side of the room, The white floor in that area was sprinkled with glitter and both girls looked really good compared to me with their colored jeans and colored tank tops.

Lauren's steaming face locked onto me than it morphed into a sinister smile "Well, well, well!" Laurens heels clicked towards me "Look who stayed the night," I saw her eyes take in my appearance. "Had a wild time last night, Swan?"

In the past, the only times Lauren has addressed me was to taunt me, but today her stare wasn't as vicious, just curious and cold. I was a bit on edge internally but still gave a weak response "Best night of my life," I say but still wasn't sure if that was the right statement to sum up the night. I just told her what she wanted to hear.

"We figured. By the way, that's a nice look you're wearing," giggles Jessica while sweeping the floor. I felt my cheeks heat up, cursing to myself for not going into the bathroom before coming down.

Lauren was right in front of my face, her slender hand ruffled my hair "I sorta like this look," she says cooly. I saw in her eyes a bit of playfulness for the first time. I felt intimidated by how flawless she looked up close. "I didn't know you can dance like that, like you totally shocked us all, right Jess?"

"Definitely! Bella, my girl, you have been holding back on us for too long. And those dance moves!" Jessica's face was bright in awe "You need to give me lessons sometime. Rawr!"

"Meow!" Lauren coos back, eyeing me. "I don't know how you managed to get an invite to my party because I _clearly_ didn't invite you..." her dark blue eyes were demanding full attention "But I'm surprisingly glad it did, you brought flames to the party last night."

I felt weirdly relieved to have Lauren Mallory's approval of last night.

"Liquor and music turn me into someone else," I tell her hesitantly and she laughed at my response. "Uh, where can I get water?" I say quickly to guide the conversation away from my dancing.

"In the kitchen, do you want an Advil or a doughnut with that, also?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, an Advil and doughnut would be perfect," I say with a dazed smile.

"It's no big deal, you look like you need some type of help," she tells me then turns around, I was extremely shook on how nice she was treating me. Had I woken up and entered a whole new dimension?

"Uh, can you make that two doughnuts actually, I'm sure Alice will want one... if its no trouble," I call after her. I still needed to find my friend and bringing her a doughnut will make her morning.

She gave me a look but said "Sure, sure." She walks away with her long, bleach blonde hair waving from behind her.

I fiddled with my fingers as I waited, taking in the beauty of a naked man bust in the corner of the room. "You're friend Alice is in one of the rooms in the southern hallway," Jessica informed me as if I knew where anything was in this mansion.

"Which hall is that?" I ask her and Jessica put on a forced smile.

"I'll show you after Lauren gets back," Her smile didn't fully match her thirsty eyes "So, is it true that you hooked up with Eddie last night?"

"Eddie?" It took a second to process that name "Y-You mean Edward?" I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and something else I couldn't describe. Jessica was watching my reaction so I had to push my feelings aside. I breathed out deeply and tried to play it cool "Yeah, it sorta just happened."

She must have taken my words in a different way then I meant, because her response came out a harsher tone "Well just because you got to sleep with Eddie last night, don't think you struck gold, Swan," she sneered my last name "Eddie fucks anything that breathes so don't expect a golden shower of streamers for getting hot sloppy seconds you-"

"Ugh, stop your bitching and clean up this damn glitter already!" Called out my hero, Lauren as she appeared from the kitchen with a plate and glass of water. "I'm tired of hearing you nag to every hoe who fucks Edward, you need to get a hold of yourself and realize he's not into you anymore!" Lauren stopped for a second to glare at the mess while Jessica crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Yikes, even I made a face

"And don't ever bring glitter to my foyer again! You must be an idiot to forget how hard it is to clean up glitter!" Jessica scoffs as she puts the broom back into work. "I was just trying to make your party more fun with the glitter," she mumbles angrily.

"Kindergarteners even know glitter isn't fun when it's all over the _floor,_ " snapped Lauren as she shoves in my hands the cup of ice water and plate that holds two blue advils and shiny looking donuts.

"Thank you so much, Lauren," I tried to make sure my words showed her how much I appreciated her at this very second because I almost heard angels singing when I saw the plate.

"Just get your friend and get out of my house, _Goose_." She snarled at me before walking away and up the stone stairs. It hurt to hear the nickname kids used to call me during middle school, reminding me of who I am and will always be to them. I tried to hide the pain the words brought because I know Jessica's gun of insults is already cocked and loaded.

"Walk through those white arches next to the stairs, make a right then she should be in one of those rooms on the right side," Jessica tells me dismissively and I dipped as fast as I could.

I followed what Jessica told me till I turned into a cream, bold hallway. The doors were all wooden and closed which meant I had to wish for luck to find Alice. The closest door to my right was locked. When I switched on the lights to the second door the room was emptied with a messed up bed.

When I turned on the lights for the third room, there was a couple laying sloppily on the bed, the woman's face was hidden by the male's body "Alice?" I call out.

The male turned around and laid on his back "Who are you?" he blinks at me. I was able to see now that the women sleeping on his chest was Alice and I sighed in relief.

"I'm her friend who's here to collect her," I say. I put down the plate and cup before sitting on the corner of the bed. "Alicee," I repeated louder and shook her feet. I was grateful Alice's body was covered with a big t-shirt and the mustard bed sheets.

"Noo," she moans "Go away." She nuzzles deeper into the guy's chest, who chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"She can stay, it's fine with me." The guy tells me. The morning sunlight made his light blonde hair glow with highlights. I had to give Alice props for getting a good looking guy like that.

"But it's not okay with me, she has to leave with who she came with. Party rules!" I tell him.

"I don't even know your name or who you are. How can I let this ray of light go with a stranger?" I saw his fingers trace circles on Alice's arm. It was such a cute scene but I really needed my best friend right now. Plus, my bag and car are at her place.

I smiled at his joking manner "I am Bella Swan, the lovely Alice Cullen's best friend. Who are you?"

"Jasper Whitlock, the guy who might have stolen you're best friends heart. I doubt she's going anywhere, anytime soon." He was tracing zig-zags now on her arm.

"What a bold introduction," I say, even I felt my heart swoon "But you clearly underestimate me."

I knew Alice was awake because her mouth twitched with smiles at Jaspers charm " _Alice_ ," I say loudly in a sing-song voice "I have an Advil and a delicious chocolate doughnut in my hands and if you don't get up, they're mine." I barely finished my last word before Alice launched out of the bed.

Bingo. Chocolate is Alice's weakness. Especially when hungover.

"Oh thank heavens! Jas, you're cute and make me feel good and all but _this_ ," She swallowed the Advil I gave her " is the man I need right now, fuck!" Alice turned to me and whines "I'm so hungover! I feel like trash, give me the goodness!"

I handed her the chocolate donut while giving Jasper a smug grin. Alice dug her teeth into the donut and moaned at the chocolate rush. "Amazing!"

"Better than sex?" I joke.

"Oh, god, I hope not," Jasper says.

Alice giggled at his response "Mm, it's close," Alice licked the frosting from her lips "Here, try!" She scooted back and nearly shoved the donuts in Jasper's mouth.

Jasper took a bite and made a sexual moan. " _Oh_ , that is good, Oh god, don't stop, ugh I'm so clos-"

Alice whacked Jaspers head "Oh, stop it, you!" They both laughed at their inside joke while I felt my nausea rise back up again.

"Ookay," I said dismissively, taking a bite out of my doughnut to focus on something else.

The lovebirds were holding each other's hands and laughing over anything at this point. I felt a jealous bubble rise inside me. Alice managed to find someone to fall completely in love with her overnight while I woke up to an empty bed and a fuzzy memory. The jerk just left me to put back the pieces of last night's journey alone.

I felt my heart tug with hurt and I focused on my phone instead to push it away. "Alice, it's already about to be 11 am." My voice even sounded a bit sullen. _Keep it together._ I ate a couple bites of my doughnut.

Alice gave me a sad look "Already?" She shook her head "Aw, but I don't wanna go. I wish last night could last forever."

"Yeah it was so much fun," I say half-heartedly, but in reality, I just really wanted to go home already. "But we kinda have to go, Alice, remember we have that history assignment due tomorrow... plus Lauren basically told me already to get out of her house."

That got a reaction, Alice groaned and threw herself on Jasper "Okeey." She whines. "Give me a minute, I need to change. Just wait in the bathroom."

"Where's the bathroom?" I really needed to use it anyways.

"The door on your right." She says, gazing at me lazily.

Lucky for them, this room had a bathroom already connected to the room. The bathroom had granite floors and bathtubs that shined under the bright modern lights. I finished my doughnut and went to the mirror first.

My face transformed into a cringe "Oh, fuck!" Did I walk around Lauren Mallory's mansion looking like this? The back of my hair was a mess, with strands and frizz sticking out in multiple directions, giving me the ultimate sex bed hairstyle. My eyeliner was smudged underneath my eyelids heavily, making me look like I visited death.

I scrubbed under my eyes with a napkin and lotion, then used the water from the sink to manage my hair. I felt better once I recognized myself in the mirror again. I stared deep into my eyes, my pupils stared back at me unreadable. I was confused, I totally transformed into another person last night. It was fun, the dancing, the attention from my peers finally, but it was being used by a player that made me feel weak.

I don't have to worry about pregnancy since I already take birth control for my cramps, but the fact that I even have to wonder if we used protection last night makes me feel like I disrespected myself. It's Edward Masen for crying out loud! What if he has some type of disease downstairs and we drunkenly fucked without protection. I shook my head at myself, this was _inexcusable_.

A knock interrupted my scolding "I'm ready!" called Alice from the other side.

I quickly used the toilet and came back into the room. By now both Alice and Jasper were standing with their original clothes back on. Jaspers back was facing towards me, running his hand through his hair. Alice had an expression on her face I've never seen before: bulging eyes, lifted eyebrows but her face showed confusion. "What do you mean?" says Alice.

"You're a beautiful girl Alice, truly." He places a hand gently on her shoulder "But I think a girl like you doesn't need my number."

Alice's face twitched trying to comprehend what he just said. "B-But how would you know what I need? It's just you're number, I'm not asking you to marry me. We had a beautiful night together, I think I least should have your number because we got something special here," She was using her puppy eyes on him.

"Why prolong the inevitable? You. Me. We wouldn't work." Jasper sighs. I stood in the corner like a fly on the wall, shocked the see Alice being rejected. She's never been rejected before.

"And why are you so sure?!" snapped Alice, crossing her arms. I saw her nose twitch - something she does whenever she's about to cry.

"I'm not a good guy, Alice." He groaned "Last night was just a one-time thing, that's it. It was beautiful, hell, magical even but that's just how it should stay," He was staring at her with his arms crossed.

"The hell with you!" She screams at Jasper before grabbing my arm "Let's go Bella, fuck him!" Alice pulled me out of the room and into the hallways. She stomped back towards the front of the Mansion, complaining about Jasper the whole way.

I called the Uber before we stepped outside to the luscious Mallory driveway that was filled with flowers and exotic trees. They were all at peace and breathing in the sunlight. Such simple lives these plants had.

" _AHHHHH!_ " Alice crouched onto her knees and pulled her hair as she screamed out her frustration and interrupting nature's silence. The screams echo through the driveway. "What the fuck just happened?" She was beginning to cry.

I went to her level and wrapped my arms around her "I don't know what happened these last twelve hours," I tell her honestly.

"What a fucking night," Alice screamed into her arms again and I hushed her.

"Relax, Alice. We're still on Mallory property. The last thing we need is queen bee coming outside and seeing you in this state."

Alice breathed in deeply multiple times, calming herself. She wiped her tears "You're so right, Bells." We stood up together, Alice dusted the dirt off her knees. "I'm keeping cool," she hiccups. I hated seeing my usual pixie friend so heartbroken. It broke my own heart so I wrapped her in a hug.

"Guys nowadays are so shitty," I tell her and felt her melt into my embrace. She had no idea how much I meant that statement. I really wanted to talk to her about Edward but right now is obviously not the time.

"Right!" She whines "Last night was so amazing, Bella. I've never met such a funny and deep guy before. He was literally exactly what I would picture as my perfect guy and we had so much fun last night. The sex was amazing, soo amazing and-" Alice sniffled into my dress "H-He just wants nothing to do with me, I'm so confused. What did I do wrong? He even said he felt the sparks between us."

I patted Alice's hair "I don't know Alice. He's probably messed up, because like you said, the guys perfect. Nobody can be perfect." I felt my phone vibrate "Hold on," I push her off momentarily to see that Uber sent a notification that our ride was pulling up.

"Uber's here, let's go to the street."

Alice and I came to the Mallory Mansion last night with innocent excitement, hearts on our sleeves, and ready to live the night to the fullest. We weren't supposed to sleepover Lauren's place, but we somehow found ourselves in that position today. We walked out with our hearts stepped on and dried mascara on our cheeks.

I can easily see now how these types of parties are the melting pot of high school drama, I'm dreading already going to school tomorrow.


	4. New World

"Don't you just feel off?" I ask Alice as we walked to her house. We tidied up our appearance before entering the Cullen household because we told both our parents that we were sleeping over Angela's house, not going to a party.

"110%." She agrees with me.

Alice's home was a modern looking one-story house that was just recently painted to a silver mist color. Once we made it inside, her mother Esme popped her head out the kitchen "Hey, girls. How was the sleepover? Did you watch lots of movies?" Her kind smile made the throbbing in my head increase. Alice's mother was basically my second mom, she is so beautiful like her daughter and has a heart of gold. It felt weird lying to her.

"So many movies, we had so much fun," lied Alice "I'll tell you more about it later, Bella really needs to get going we have a lot of homework due tomorrow."

"Alright girls glad you have fun," Her mom sent us another smile before turning back into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah we had _so_ much fun last night," I grumble low enough for Esme not to hear.

Once we made to Alice's room I knew this is my chance to finally talk, I couldn't keep my night a secret any longer "Alice, I hooked up with someone last night." I blurt out looking at the ground with dismay.

"And you're just telling me this now! Who was it? How good was it?" Alice was ready to hear my version of last nights adventure.

I spat out the name that was suffocating me "Edward Masen."

"Get out. Get out! No way!" She said in shock"You fucked him! I'm so jealous Bella! How was it, oh my gosh! Is it true that his cock is huge?"

I shook my head a bit "I hardly remember our night but I do remember that he was good, Alice. Like, _very_ good... he made me cum."

"What?!" Alice's jaw dropped "He must be a god, you always told me you can't cum with guys! That's incredible, what does this mean?!"

"I don't know Alice, I'm still shocked about last night. I've never felt anywhere near the way I felt last night with Edward." I told Alice. I was a bit concerned about I was feeling right now. Even though Edward left in the middle of the night after flipping my world upside down, I wasn't as angry as I thought I would be. I actually really would like to see and talk to him again. I don't even know the guy and I miss him!

"Sounds like love at first sight to me," Alice hints.

"Oh gosh, Alice no." I do not want those type of thoughts to poison my mind "Remember who we're talking about here, it's Edward Masen. I totally understand now why he has all the girls in our school fawning over him, he has some type of hypnotizing powers or something."

Alice began pacing at that "That's crazy. Last night was the definition of crazy, I'm having such a hard time coming to grips that this is reality. I totally never expected you to hook up with Masen! Ah! I need the details, Bella."

"You gave me all that vodka" I gave her a glare "I just turned to mush and felt sparks fly with every touch. We danced together again after you left and things just escalated from there. He's an amazing kisser, and yes, his cock is pornstar huge." That I do remember, of course. "It was incredible, but honestly, I feel just so gross just hooking up with someone like that."

Alice's eyes glistened at the information "Wow, I know you're not into one night stands Bells, but that's life. Unexpected things happen all the time, you just got to go with the flow. I mean c'mon, you can't regret having an experience like that."

She was right, I didn't feel any regret. "Yeah, it's the memories that count." I sigh "Last night really was the highlight of our teenage years." I wrap Alice into a hug and groan "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

She gave me a squeeze "You'll survive, and I'll be right by your side to square up with anyone that says anything about last night to you."

We let go of our therapy hug "Thanks, Alice." I rub my forehead "I'm gonna go now I really wanna work on my homework then think any more about this."

Alice laughs at that "My brains too fried to do homework, I'll try later. I really wanna rest more." Alice walks me to the door and then waves me goodbye as I pull away. It felt like a relief being back in my truck, I missed familiar space.

My house isn't far from Alice's, I've memorized the way home since middle school. I pulled up to my double story wooden home and noted that my mom's car was gone, thankfully. She's probably out with Phil doing some errands.

I threw my bag of clothes by my bed and laid down. Alone with my thoughts, I felt like they were consuming me. My morals were being questioned. I always thought that true lovemaking came from building a relationship of trust and love; never from one night stands. My mind screamed and I tried to ignore the hurls of thoughts until my eyes grew heavy from the fight and ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up for school on Monday, I was filled with pure dread. I didn't do my history homework and I worried about what might the others whisper about me in the halls. Nevertheless, I put on a pair of my favorite jeans and a plain white shirt. My hair was a wreck so I detangled my hair then put it in my classic ponytail.

I looked in the mirror and tried to smile.

Downstairs I made myself a bowl of my favorite coco-puffs cereal, I need a bit of chocolate in my life.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," commented Phil who was eating toast at our dining table. He was already dressed and ready for work.

My mother and father had me when they were young in high school. They never believed in staying together for the sake of me so they never married, they just decided when I was a baby that I would stay with my mother, who was more social and nurturing than my father, Charlie. My mom made it easier for us by choosing to move close to Port Angeles, a city not far from the town we all originated from so I'd visit my father whenever I pleased.

Phil came into our lives when I was only in middle school, his career was taking off in the local baseball team until just two years ago when he tore his labrum during a practice. After resting a bit, he's now just landed a gig working as an assistant P.E. coach at a middle school.

"I stayed up late Saturday night, came home and finished my homework then just fell asleep." I said while eating my cereal "Not my fault you guys were out."

"Well, your mother insisted we go out yesterday because there was finally a sale on the crib she's been eyeing all week," He sips his coffee. "Bought a few other baby toys, too." It was adorable to see that spark in Phil's eye whenever he talked about the baby.

"Oh, really?" I say. Ever since my mom told me I'd finally have a sibling, I've been so excited for the moment to arrive. "I'll see it later, I really need to get to class early today." I started gulping down my cereals delicious chocolate milk. "Bye!" I call out before closing the door.

I pulled up to Port Angeles high school half expecting for something to be different. I pulled into my usual parking spot but something just felt... out of place. It was an odd emotion I was feeling but it diminished as I walked through the parking lot. I was relieved that no one was staring or trying to talk to me.

Port Angeles High School was one of the biggest high schools in our area with almost 1,500 students in enrollment. The school was a large, two-story, brick building with smaller buildings connecting on the side. Inside, the hallways were a preppy bright green and white hallways that suddenly felt sour.

Once I walked inside, I saw the looks. The quick, snide glances people were giving me.

I looked down suddenly feeling exposed. For once in my four years of high school, I wasn't invisible. It was driving me crazy what they could be saying about me. Do these people know who I even am?

"Hey, Isabella!" A nasally voice calls out. I turn and see Misty, one of our cheerleaders stop me. Her blonde hair was a perfect golden color that always catches my eyes in the hall.

I smile wearily "Oh, hi?" I had a feeling what was coming next.

"I was at Laurens party this weekend, you were such a good dancer." She tells me "I never knew you were so cool! You even hooked up with Eddie, too? How was all that?" Misty's eyes were so bright and hazel, it really blended well with her hair. Her eyes though held this intensity that screamed to my core _'Tell me everything'_

But, too bad for Misty, I was not easy to crack. "It was a wild night, but I really need to get to class. Bye!" I walked past her quickly.

"Oh, okay!" I hear her voice yell behind me.

Misty was one of the drama queens in our school, it's rumored that she helps run the infamous Port Angeles Angels blog. A website dedicated to obsessing over the most popular classmates. It's quite ridiculous actually. I don't know what's worse, having teens obsess over celebrities they'll never meet or having them obsess/stalk over their talented or just pretty classmates.

I know that if Misty's talking to me, it's only to write an article for her blog on Edward. Five seconds of fame in high school is not worth my privacy. Misty talking to me and the stares must mean I'm on the blog somehow and it's making nightmares come to life.

I sat down on an empty bench near the cafeteria and opened my homework. I begged Alice when I woke up to send me a photo of her completed homework so I wouldn't get an F. I worked too hard in this class to miss a paper assignment. After I copied her homework - and felt guilty the whole time doing so - I rushed to my first class, History.

I sent Alice a text on the way to class: **What is the PAA website?**

I was never into gossip, let alone a petty website so I don't remember the exact site. I sat in the front row during class so I didn't have a chance to really check my phone. I felt it vibrate through my bag, though. As if the class wasn't going by slow enough.

When the bell finally rang, I was the first one out. I pulled out my phone and clicked on the link. I cursed the school's slow connection so hard at this very moment.

"Aye, Bella!" Fuck, just what I needed.

"Not now, Mike, I'm on my way to class," I tell him as I dodge other students walking the hall.

"I saw how lit you were at Laurens party, it was so rad!" He exclaimed, "I just wished I went to Laurens last party, I usually go but didn't get an invite to the last one."

This slowed me down "What? How do you know how I danced if you weren't there?" I ask, feeling a bit infuriated.

"On the PAA website, of course. You didn't see?" He asks me and when I looked at his face he genuinely looked like he felt a bit bad. Good.

" _No._ " I hiss at him.

I knew it, I'm on the damn blog.

Thankfully my class is right around the corner so I can finally investigate. I glance at my phone and saw the burst of bright colors which meant the PAA page has loaded. "But I'm gonna look at it now, see ya!"

I hear Mike call my name but it was too late, I enter my class and sat down quickly. My body can feel the eyes of my classmates on me. I was filled with so much regret when I saw front page was Edward and I's first dance. The video was posted the night of the party and had hundreds of likes by now, which means that more then half our school has seen the video!

I knew I couldn't play the post now because the class has just started. The link that said **105 comments** was right next to Edward and me, making me sweat with anxiety.

 _What are they saying?_ I couldn't bare to look...So I just buried myself in school work and read extra chapters when I was done. The 3rd-period bell came now too fast. I kept my eyes look straight and directionless through the halls, trying to pretend like everything's normal. Boy, did I miss last week. I missed the simplicity and comfort of a routine.

I repeated my indulgence of classwork during third period till the bell rang for lunch, my favorite part of the day because I get to see Alice and Angela: my "squad". I told Alice to meet me in the bathroom by the cafeteria asap and I'm sure she already knows why.

"Oh, honey!" Alice grim face greets me with a tight hug. "It's okay Bells, don't stress, it's not that bad!"

"Ugh, I haven't even seen the video or comments. I'm not sure I can." We break apart from the hug but I'm still left with a feeling of embarrassment all over my body.

Alice was already pulling out her phone "You danced really good in the video, honestly" She showed me a clip of us dancing like electricity was in us till the change of beat made me begin shaking only my ass...

"Okay, okay stop!" I push the phone away just in time before two students walk into the restroom. I saw their eyes appraise me and I blushed. They probably saw that R rated dancing, too. I grabbed Alice's hand and pull her into the crowded hallway. "I see myself dancing in that video but I can hardly believe it's me! It looks like something took over my body there," I can't stop internally wincing at the memory

"I don't know what happened there also, but at least your dancing was really good. Everyone in the comments says it fire. All the comments are positive!" Alice tries to lift my mood and I'll give it to her, I feel slightly better that I'm not a laughing stock.

"I'm so sick of you!" Boomed a voice from a circle of students.

"A fight!" Alice got hyped up immediately and drags me along to watch. Alice is tiny but she has a lot of determination and strength that pushes us through a bunch of students to see a standoff between Jacob Black and a classmate named Thomas.

Thomas' face is beat red, hollering at a tense Black who was surrounded by his other basketball team members. I spotted Edward standing behind Black and my heart fluttered. "I hate how you guys just think you can do whatever or _whoever_ you want! She was mine, you knew she was mine, Black!" Thomas was grunting like an animal.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, man. Look at this guy, everyone. He's a psycho!" Jacob snarls.

"Wow, you already forgot? Does the name Megan ring any bells? I heard you fucked her at Mallory's party. You're such a piece of shit, she was my girl!" Poor dude, he looked so heartbroken as he hurled these words. Thomas and Megan have been the cutest couple since freshman year, I'm so shocked they're gonna end such a strong relationship like this.

"She was my love and you just come and ruin EVERYTHING! You have no goddamn respect for anything but your pathetic cock!" The first punch was thrown after that...by Jacob.

Hollering echoes the halls and phones were pulled out to record this brutal fight. Through all the drama, my eyes kept flicking back to Edward though, seeing him almost in a new way. All the other basketball players, except him, were cheering on Jacob as he punched Thomas repeated. I looked away after that, I can't stomach violence.

A whistling sound coming from school security rushed into the circle followed by the football coach before Jacob let Thomas breathe. Security immediately started screaming at the boys for their actions. A bruised Thomas followed security while the football coach dealt with Jacob at the moment when I turned to look at Edward one more time, only to see he was already looking at me.

Edwards' eyes held no emotion as we stared for only a brief second before a teammate started talking to him. I felt a surge of disappointment that he didn't seem interested at all after the night we had. Was I just another one night stand to him? Was he just like Jacob Black and not remember who he got with the next day?

"That was crazy!" Alice says next to me in an excited voice. "I finally get to see a fight in person, I usually just seem them on PAA or snapchat, but never in person!"

"Ugh, don't mention Port Angeles Angels ever again," I grumble and we start heading to the cafeteria. I really need to eat something, my body was lacking energy after this long day. Alice followed to me, prattling about the drama that just unfolded in front of our eyes.

Angela was sitting by herself at our table just eating carrots when she spotted us and smiled. "Where have you guys been?"

"There was a fight!" says Alice before I had a chance to speak "It was crazy, apparently Jacob Black hooked up with Megan Romero this weekend!"

Angela stopped chewing her carrots "Isn't she with Thomas though?"

"Yup," I shook my head with pity.

"They were such a good couple, too." frowns Alice as she took out her lunch.

"I'm gonna go get my food," I tell the girls before getting in line for the cafeteria food. I can see that all they had today was yesterdays mac and cheese and cold turkey sandwiches. _Joy_.

As I waited for the line to move, I spotted Edward at his usual table. His teammates and him drag four tables together every day at lunch and they're always the rowdiest table. I felt a wave of envy seeing a cute light brown hair girl sitting in Jacobs usual seat, next to Edward. Even from a far, I can see her batting eyes, most likely flirting with him.

I didn't realize how powerful his eyes were. I still remember that sensation I got when Edward Masens eyes were fully focused and desiring me. It felt like a high and right now feels like the crash.

I wasn't really hungry after that so I just bought a crisp green apple and a bag of chips. As soon as I walked out of the line, I was spooked when a voice right next to me called my name. "Hey, there!" Appears a hauntingly beautiful Misty, in her dark green cheerleading uniform.

I meant the word haunting literally.

"Hey, again," I say wearily. It was lunchtime so there was no real way to escape her now.

"So, I didn't get to finish talking to you in the hall, you were such in a rush." She talks in this bubbly voice "I think you're really cool, Isabella, can I get your Snapchat or Instagram?" I wasn't expecting that and was pleasantly surprised.

"Call me Bella," I say softly to her and suddenly felt foolish at how paranoid I was about her earlier. I gave her my usernames so she can follow me.

"So, do you know if you're going to Laurens next party?" She asks me afterward.

That's a good question. "I doubt it," I tell her truthfully "I wasn't even invited to last weekends party, my friend just bought tickets from someone."

"Aw, wow!" She says with cheerleader enthusiasm "You have to come back especially after last time! I really want to dance with you! I'll talk to Lauren, definitely." She smiles

I smile back, feeling flattered "Thanks." I say genuinely

"No problemo at all, Bella. But take some solid advice from me, if you _really_ wanna come back you should update your wardrobe because, like, at the party you were smokin' but at school, you're just looking a bit plain." I tried to not look offended even though the words struck my core hard "I'm not trying to be like, mean I swear! It's just you can be really beautiful if you actually tried." She sent me a last smile "Bye bye, Bells!"

I hated that I got such an intense wave of emotion while standing in the middle of the cafeteria. I had a great idea, an idea I don't fully support, but just feel my gut saying I have to do this.

I walked back to our table in a daze of thoughts. It's senior year, maybe I should go all out. It's my last year of high school, maybe I should do something different for once like wear new clothes, fix my hair, wear lip gloss and make new friends like Misty. I really have this urge now to stand out... mostly so I can attract the attention of Edward Masen again.

I felt such a pull towards him, I had no clue why.

I just have to do this. I have to change up my appearance.

 **AN: So... what do you think?! Review guys! I'm really excited for this modern version of Twilight, if you do too then show the love and follow the story!**


	5. Hello World!

**AN: So the title of this story has changed to Port Angeles Angels! I think it's a more fitting name.**

I returned back to my friends with my chips and apple long forgotten. I glanced around and saw that everyone in view was wearing cute clothes like colorful leggings, skirts and even crop tops. Our school didn't have a dress code so students gladly wore whatever they wanted.

I can see that Alice was telling Angela more scandals by their facial expressions when I pulled out my chair and hear their continuing conversation "I should have, right! Just wiped his face off with a slap. So disgusting." Alice says with fire, eating her grapes with extra force than normal. "And Bella got burned, too, we both did this weekend."

Angela's head immediately whipped towards me "You slept with someone at the party?"

 _Thank you, Alice, for putting me in the spotlight like that._ I felt the surge of shame fill me "Sadly." I sigh.

"Who?" She asks.

"Yeah, who Bella?" snickers Alice

"Edward... Masen."

Angela just blinked "Oh, c'mon Bella just tell me who!"

I gave her a look of regret "No, really. Masen."

"Yeah, can you believe it! She hooked up with Edward!" Alice tells Angela, whose face morphed into shock and disgust. You see, I really do love Angela but she's not as open-minded like Alice is. Angela has always been the quiet girl in the back of the class who took pride in solely her grades and morals so she can really be a stick in the ass for these types of moments.

"Oh, god. Are you serious?" She looks at me almost accusingly. My face gave her the answer she needed "Gross, Bella. I totally thought you had better taste than _that."_ She makes a face looking over my shoulder at the jock table.

I can understand where her disapproval comes from. Angela mentioned many times that before we became friends with her, she used to get pick on by the jocks. They literally had one of the basketball players befriend Angela just to eventually asked her to the school dance in sophomore year so they can record her reaction after the jerk told her it was just a prank. They even posted it on the PAA website.

"I know, I know" I place my face in my hands "I don't know what happened that night."

"See, this is why I don't go out and drink at parties, you just make a fool out of yourselves." tsked Angela. "I can't believe you guys even wanted to go to Lauren Mallory's party. Those events are insane and filled with sinful things like drugs. You didn't try any of that, too?"

"God no, Ang!" says Alice.

"Not my thing." I agree with an eye roll, Angelas thinking too hard. I opened my bag of chips before I forget to eat them.

Alice seemed tense on that question that Angela asked "It's just cool to experience high school things like parties. I won't lie, I had a lot of fun at the party, excluding the morning, of course. What about you Bella?"

"It was pretty awesome," I admit. I never knew how much fun it would be to dance at a party with other people. I always thought I would feel awkward or claustrophobic but after having all that liquor, all doubts went away.

Angela nods thoughtfully, taking the last bite to finish her sandwich. "Would you guys go again if you could?"

"Definitely," says Alice.

I thought for a second "Probably," I reveal, "But I doubt we'll get another invite." I just said that but after the conversation I had with Misty, I wasn't so sure.

"Oh, I hope we do! I just want another repeat of that night so I can leave with a better experience." Alice says in this wistful tone. I was on the same page as Alice. I saw Angela make a face again, though.

"Yeah, I get it." Angela says and soon changed the subject to a funny video she saw last night.

I felt tingles in my stomach once the bell for our next period rang. I said goodbye to my friends and walked slowly to my next class - Earth and Space honors. The only class I have with Edward Masen.

Once I walked into class, I glanced at Edward who was sitting on the desk, talking to a classmate. I quickly look away and sit at my usual seat behind the red-head Victoria, who's also a model. Her red hair was in an afro style today which made the board harder to read. Edward sat directly on the opposite side of the classroom. I suddenly wished I can switch my seat.

I glanced around and once again I saw that a lot of girls have good style. I never noticed how much fashion has changed since I was a freshman. Victoria in front of me is rocking a long orange romper and here I was, wearing the same outfit I've worn hundreds of times this school year.

I felt self-conscious and couldn't wait to get home. After my class was over, I walked at a fast pace back to my truck. I had a virtual class for my last period so I could leave school after fifth-period class.

I was so grateful to be done with school today, I nearly threw my bookbag onto my couch when I got home and just collapsed on the floor. I lay on my back and gaze at the ceiling while I tried to collect my emotions. I was in a tornado of feelings of such as embarrassment, regret, and longing. I groan into my hands before rising up and onto the couch like a normal person.

I couldn't help it, I opened up Port Angeles Angels site.

I was no longer on the front of the page but a video of the fight today was. The comments were divided by teams, most of them were on Jacobs side. People even blamed Thomas for not going to the party with his girlfriend ' _Megan's too hot and wild to be left alone'_ said an anonymous comment. I shook my head at the world.

Next, there were photos of Jessica Stanley just walking to class. The article and comments raved about her outfit. She wore long, dark green tights with a cute black and white crop top. Her hair was slightly curled and her makeup made her green eyes look mysterious. I felt envy at her fashion style. I clicked on the #fashion button and a bunch of photos of other students popped up neatly. I scrolled down, surprised at how I never noticed what a fashion show our school was.

"What!" I exclaimed as I saw a photo of Alice was on the site. There was a picture of her from two weeks ago wearing that sparkly, pink skirt I thought was outrageous. She looked cute in the close-up photo with her pink eyes shadow sparkling with her smile.

I felt this pit of exclusion in my stomach, how had I been so blind? I clicked on #Alice Cullen and saw there were a few threads with photos of her. I was even in a few shots with her and me together.

I suddenly saw what everyone else saw in me: boring, plain and predictable.

I scrolled down more obsessively clicking or searching for my classmates. Lauren Mallory's style wasn't as bold as Jessicas but more she wore more expensive brands. Rosalie Hale had an endless collection of purses and matchings shoes, she said in an interview that her weekly allowance goes to everything fashion.

Even the boys were spotted on PAA for fashion, Jacob Black liked to rock the bad boy image. I typed in #Edward Masen and saw he had one of the biggest collections of photos. There were photos of Edward just walking to class wearing sexy, bright shirts, photos of him talking to girls at parties or hanging with friends, and even Calvin Klein type mug shots of him shirtless, smoking cigarettes.

He looked like complete eye candy and this site was my candy store.

The last photo that I saw was an old photo of him holding hands and walking with his now ex-girlfriend Tanya. You can see her eyes sparkling with joy and interest as Edward talked to her. I found myself wishing to be that close to him and to be able to hear what he thought about the world. Tanyas outfit was a tight black skirt with a rose-patterned tank top. Even her heels were red and bedazzled with diamonds that matched the jewelry she wore around her neck and wrist.

I knew it was a bad idea to go on this site, the urge to buy clothes was so foreign yet so strong. How can I be sane and go to school tomorrow wearing the same pair of jeans I wear almost every day? I just can't!

I knew I had some money in my savings from my old job, about $200, I could use like half of that... or maybe $150 for clothes. This was a necessity. I scrounged my room for money and I found $20 in my old wallet.

As soon as I heard my mom's car pull up into the driveway, I went quickly to the door to wait for her. The size of my mom's stomach never ceases to amaze me, I have no clue how she can still have another month before the baby is due. I greeted her of course when she walked in with a smile and asked about her day.

"I had a good day and so did this little guy, I had the most amazing chocolate shake," My mom, Renee, took off her sunglasses and revealed slightly narrowed eyes. She rubbed her tummy. "I'm surprised to see you here in the living room waiting for me. What do you want?" She cut straight to the chase.

She made me realize how unattentive I was to my family because usually whenever my parents come home I'm just locked up in my room till dinner. I felt really guilty for asking this, but I was pretty desperate at this point. I twist my hair and ask "I really would like to go shopping and get new clothes, I just wanted to know if I can have some cash?"

Renee looks surprised "Are you serious? When did you suddenly care about clothes?" laughs my mother as she set her purse on a couch.

"I just realized how old my jeans are and I want to upgrade my wardrobe," I shrug.

"One second, baby girl." She says. She dug in her leather black purse and pulls out her coach wallet. She handed me a stack of twenties.

"Aw, mom I didn't mean this much!" I whine, there was like a hundred dollars here! "I just wanted like half of this, you're gonna need this money for baby stuff anyway," I tried to hand her back some. The money felt too heavy in my hands.

Renee shook her head "Bella, sweetie, you might almost be a grown up but you'll still always be my baby. I've waited for ages for my only daughter to ask for money to go shopping, so go call Alice and enjoy every cent." I wrapped my mom in a big hug and thank her. I went upstairs and did exactly what my mother told me and called my best friend.

"Heylo?" sung Alice when she picked up.

"Alice. I have a very important question to ask you." I snicker to get her all riled up.

"What? Tell me!"

"I don't know if you're ready for this..."

"BELLA! DON'T-DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME." begs Alice. Exactly where I wanted her.

"Will you go shopping with me?"

A beat passed before Alice screams out the longest "YES! YES! BELLA I'LL COME PICK YOU UP RIGHT NOW IT'S LIKE YOU READ MY MIND, OMYGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING! I'M LEAVING NOW SO BE READY! BYE!" I could hear her car revving before she hung up.

I felt like Alice just scattered a part of my brain with how loud she screamed, I've never heard her this excited before. My ear ache made me question if I made a mistake. I knew it was definitely too late to take it all back so I just put the cash into my wallet to wait outside for Alice. She couldn't be far with the amount of energy in her.

Alice parks her car crookedly in my driveway and once I got in the car, she went to full-on fashionista mode. She tells me the latest new clothing lines out and recommended what my new style should be. I immediately got a headache.

First stop at the mall was Starbucks, I needed something to relieve this headache. I made sure this pixie got a decaf beverage or else I wouldn't survive. Alice drags me into dozens of stores and I was stuck with the conundrum of what my new style should be. I obviously got patterned leggings and basic black and white tight tops and a pair of new converse. But what else?  
"Are you trying to have regular looking clothes or do you want to be extra?" Alice asks me.

I wanted to say extra... but I knew I just couldn't pull off looking like Tanya or Rosalie _ever_. They have had their closet full of designer clothes since middles school, $250 could never realistically transform me anywhere near that. "Regular clothes with a hint of extra?"

"That sounds perfect," agrees Alice. She took me into Love Culture, where I was surprised to see a bunch of beautiful looking clothes with a friendly price tag. Alice zoomed around the store, picking clothes based on my complexion and shoved a couple pounds worth of clothes in my hands. It took like an hour to try them all on, Alice cheered on every outfit. It felt nice looking at myself in the mirror wearing something new, I felt my skin glowing with hope already.

We end up picking 10 cute outfits. When we were ringing up the clothes, Alice was faster than me and ended up swiping her card while I reached to grab my wallet. By the time I looked up with a couple bills in my hands, Alice had finished signing. The receipt rang up while I stared at Alice in disbelief "What are you doing?"

"Consider this a gift from me," She smiles at me sweetly but deviously before grabbed the bags.

"Alice!" I was nearly speechless "You shouldn't have, I could have gotten these. They're for me anyways!" I felt so bad that Alice just wasted over a hundred dollars for clothes on me. I really wanted to go back and have Alice get her money back but I already know that'll be impossible.

"It's fine, Bella, this is just a chunk from my monthly allowance. I have enough clothes right now anyway and I'm just really happy to help you be stylish finally."

I breathed out any arguments that were brewing in my mind and just thanked her.

We went to a few more stores such as Traffic for flats and low heels, got a jean jacket and an array of shirts and shorts from Rainbow, then went to Beya for low-cost necklaces and accessories. "This is a must!" Alice says before skipping into Sephora. "You want to really glam up, right?" she asks me.

It was the smile in her eyes that made me say yes. I just noticed that even though her eyes are regular old brown like mine, the soft hues of brown eyeshadow she used made her eyes stand out.

I'm sure learning basic makeup can't hurt. Some color on my pale skin could be a good thing. The Sephora worker recommended a BH Cosmetics palette because of its low cost but it's loaded with colors. I felt excited holding a brand new makeup palette all for me. I felt like such a girl finally, it was such a good, giddy feeling.

When Alice and I make it back home, she had to help me carry the array of bags into my room. We barely got the door open while holding all these bags. Phil and Renee were sitting on the couch and watching tv when they turned around and gasp at the amount of bags "Did you buy the whole mall, Bells?" asks Phil sarcastically.

We all laughed at that "Almost," I say. When we dropped the bags in my room, Alice picked out which outfit is best to wear on the first day of the transformation. She showed me how I should style my hair and what eyeshadow colors to match.

 _Ping_ sounded Alice's phone. I know all of Alice's ringtones and meanings but I never heard this one before.

I gave her a questioning look as I saw her face exclaim at the notification. "Oh my gosh, Jasper accepted my friend request on Facebook," She tells me.

I was confused, I thought we were supposed to hate him? "I thought he was an asshole. Why did you add him on FB?"

"I don't know Bella!" She says in a frustrated tone, "He's just so cute and mysterious! Is it crazy I want to get to know him after he rejected me?"

"A bit, yeah," I said truthfully. I didn't want to get into this conversation though because I know my best friend, she loves challenges. I bet she sees figuring out Jasper as the biggest one yet. I just have a feeling nothing good can come out of this.

"Whatever!" Alice dismisses me "I'm gonna go home now and try to talk to him, I'll let you know how that goes. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

She blew me a kiss and skipps out my room after I said my goodbye. I was left in a sea of bags in my room and I felt queasy yet excited for tomorrow. I definitely needed a sleeping pill tonight.

-x-

When I woke up Tuesday morning, the pile of shopping bags reminded me of my plan. "Oh, fuck." I moaned into my sheets. I debated for a while if I should actually go through with this.

The fact that I blew most of my savings on these clothes was the main factor that got me up from my bed.

I shimmy into a light brown skirt that had golden buttons then I put on shoulder-less, ruffled white top. I put on a fake diamond flower necklace and look in the mirror.

I feel so overdressed and not feeling like I'm going to school at all. I scroll through the Port Angeles Angels website fashion section to get me at ease. There's no way I can ever be as revealing compared to what the cheerleaders wore, they like the wear the tightest and smallest outfits. I'm pretty sure it's because the parents bribe or bullied the school administration into ignoring a dress code.

Port Angeles is a small town but it's full of big houses and families strapped with cash.

I wash my face with water and actually fixed my hair today instead of shoving it into a bun or ponytail. I put a product Alice gave me to make my hair organized and full of volume. I apply brown eyes shadow with my fingertips on my eyelids and when I looked back in the mirror, I start to get anxious. I look nothing like myself! I look lame, like I'm trying too hard.

I put on my new jean jacket to feel better and made it downstairs.

Phil nearly choked on his coffee when I came downstairs. He stares at me with wide eyes as I pour myself cereal "I don't want to hear it." I tell him.

"Hear what?" He says.

I sat down in front of him, "Any comments on my outfit,"

"You look beautiful." He simply told me.

I felt my face heat up "Thanks."

Once I was in the schools parking lot, I couldn't get out of the car. I texted Alice to please meet me at my truck. Alice came quickly to my aide, I'm sure she was expecting me to want to meet up. This was probably the most nervous I've ever been coming to school.

"Bella, you look amazing!" She says excitedly to me "Now get out of that truck I want to see all of it!"

I obeyed and got out of the car "Yass, queen!" Alice praises me.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," I tell her while looking at my feet.

Alice hooks her arm around mine and began walking "Don't be nervous, you look great! Everyone's gonna be so amazed at how hot you look." I can already see the eyes on us as we walk out of the parking lot. Alice was wearing knee-high boots with a loose blue skirt and black silk tube top.

I noticed Edward was walking with a gang of friends into the school also. He looked amazing in this black leather jacket and jeans but Victora killed the image because she was chatting with him while Lauren was behind them, talking to James. Ahead of us, one of the photography students was taking photos of them walking into the school. You could see all the younger classes were staring at them in awe and respect.

"The secret to looking hot is believing that you are." Alice told me "Just pretend you don't care what anyone thinks."

I repeated Alice's advice in my head and started believing it a bit, easing my anxiety filled thoughts. The photographer that was getting close-ups of Lauren and James before he stops to look at us with raised eyebrows. He left Lauren's side to start snapping many photos of us.

"Oh my god!" I squeezed Alices arm tighter. I've never been in this center of attention before.

"Yes, this is what we want!" Alice threw a couple peace signs and poses.

I saw Lauren stop to turn and look at who stole her spotlight. It was satisfying the way her jaw dropped while looking at me. She took in my outfit with envy, I saw James tug her shoulder to keep moving on. Edward and Victoria turn around also at the commotion. Victoria's look was unreadable but Edward looked at me so intensely that I had to look away from the nerves.

I was filled with butterflies and goosebumps as I entered my first period. Everywhere I went people gaped at my new look. I was receiving compliments from the people sitting around me and the girls asked where I got my outfit. Mike got even creepier after class than usual. I had a feeling he was staring hard at my ass before coming up from behind me in the halls "Bow wow, Bella." Mike tries to say seductively. "I'm digging this new style."

I look at him and felt my new look already making me more arrogant because I finally noticed how Mike's hair looked like it's never seen a brush and his acne was in full spring. He looked even more annoying than usual. When I saw that hard on he was rocking while talking to me, I was done with him. "Bye Mike!" I say in a dark tone and walk into the bathroom.

I fix my hair in the bathroom mirror. My hands were shaking from all these emotions, I look in the mirror and didn't recognize myself, but it was in a good way. I smile at myself. I felt the confidence rise up before walking out the restroom.

At lunch, it was Angela who was weirded out by my appearance. "What happened to you?" She looks at me like I was an alien. It was unsettling.

"Just wanted to change my look, it's senior year you know," I tell her casually.

"Uh huh..." She dissected my outfit "You literally have changed everything in like 24 hours, I can say I'm impressed by how fast it happened."

Alice spoke up on my behalf "I'm happy she's finally becoming aware of the beauty of fashion." She smiles. "If you ever wanna go shopping for a new look also Ang, you know who to call." She winks at her.

Angelas laugh is dry "Yeah, you're gonna have to wait years for that phone call."

"Bella!" I hear Misty's voice call me. She appears at our table, holding her lunch and dragging a cute junior guy with her. "You look gorgeous! Ah!"

"Thank you," I blush slightly at her comment.

"We need to hang sometime out of school girl! I'll hit you up one of these days!" She gave a quick grin to my friends before grabbing her mans hand and walks away. I look back at our table to see Angela giving me a judging look that fades away once our eyes met.

For the first time ever, I was actually happy lunch was over. I felt like Angela's vibe was off, making lunch slightly uncomfortable. I went to drink some water at the fountain before class and when I turned around, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Lauren was right behind me.

"Oh! Hi." I say in a breathless tone. My hearts pumping fast after that scare.

"Hello," She says smoothly, eyeing my shirt. "That's a cute top, where did you get it?"

"Love Culture, they have really cute tops there," I tell her.

"Aw, Love Culture, how cute." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah..." I trail off awkwardly, not knowing what to say after that. She turns around and starts digging in her giant Louis Vuitton purse, that is also her bookbag.

She gave me one hard look "I see your fashion is improving. Well, like, anything was better than those hillbilly jeans you used to wear."

I bite my lip nervously at this comment. "Thanks?" My body is ready to brace itself for whatever insult is gonna be sent my way.

"You seem like you've been out of the loop so I'll let you know the 4-1-1, these next parties are gonna be the last ones I'll ever have in high school so attendance is _super_ high class and _super_ important, so don't make me regret doing this." She says menacingly while handing me two envelopes. "And if I see you wearing any of your old, ugly clothes you're invitation will be revoked! Aidos," She calls out before walking away.

My brows raised while looking down at my hands. Two golden envelopes sat beautifully on the palms of my hand, we were invited back for another famous LM party.

 **AN: So this chapter was supposed to be the shortest one, but somehow ended up instead being the longest chapter I've written so far. Phew, glad to be done and ready for this roller coaster to pick up speed in next chapter. I know we're all missing Edward action here, but bare with me! Bella x Edward will come soon so I'm just developing the characters now! Follow, follow, follow!**


	6. Ocean Eyes

One week later...

 _Alice POV_

I sigh looking at Jasper Whitlock's profile picture.

His face is so gorgeous, I just want to reach my hand through the screen and touch his cheeks. His pale skin appeared to be incredibly smooth and chiseled. His dark blonde hair fanned in all sorts of directions. His blue eyes looked as deep as the ocean and held such secrets. My head plopped to my bed and I groan, hating this feeling of being restricted.

I just didn't understand! We were so perfect together last weekend, I've never felt such chemistry with anyone before and trust me - I've had a lot of spark flying relationships before but this was twice as strong but also twice as confusing.

 **What are you up to? -A**

There! My heart was beating wildly after find sending the message.

My hands were pulling my hair in frustration over how flustered I feel. I've always been so confident texting guys but this time, I felt my fingertips sweat from that one message alone. I tried to message Jasper a few times last week, he's always responded hours later and his messages were very vague.

My phone vibrated, I gasped alone at the thought that he even responded so quickly! **I'm smoking a fat J right now. Hbu? -J**

I didn't know what to think after learning he's getting high right now but I do know that I need to respond quickly before I lose him for hours again. **I'm just chilling.** **I've never been high before whats it like? -A**

 **It just relaxes you, I highly recommend trying it -J**

I've never had a strong urge to smoke but I've always wondered what it was like, I saw this as a perfect opportunity to hang out with him again **We should smoke together ;) -A**

After the message sent, I kept telling myself this was no big deal. A lot of people have smoked weed, I smell it in school, during events and hear the pot stories from my classmates all the time. I want to know myself what all the hype is about.

It has been over five minutes since I sent that last message with still no response. I was now laying on my bed with my head past the corner of the bed and hanging upside as I cursed myself for being so forward and stupid.

 _Ping_

I jump and grab my phone faster than any cheetah ever could **Tomorrow after school? -J**

 **I'm down -A**

I tried to seem cool but in reality, those three words had me jumping on my bed screaming "Yes! Yes! Yess!" filled with giddiness at the fact I was going to hang out with Jasper again! I raked through my closet for the appropriate clothes to wear tomorrow, I had a few options in mind. I searched through the **PAA** website to see what his fashion sense at school is like, but no results popped up, which means he must keep it very casual.

I laid down my outfit of choice hanging off my closet doors and smiled at myself in the mirror. I was very happy Jasper agreed to meet with me but I was nervous also at the fact I was gonna try marijuana for the first time.

-x-

When I parked at school the next day, butterflies were flying in my chest. I spent extra time with my make up this morning making my winged eyeliner look perfect so I couldn't see Bella or Angela before class.

I debated throughout the morning whether or not I should tell them about my plans after class. I knew that mentioning the Angela about trying weed was gonna make her very upset, but what about Bella? The past week I feel like Bella has been blossoming. I was very impressed she kept up with her new style and hair. Tthe changes made her more confident. Plus I'm very happy that I can talk to her about fashion and she seems a little bit interested! Yey!

On my way to lunch, Eric, one of the school's photography members was taking photos of me walking through the halls. I gave the camera flirty smiles, feeling confident that I was gonna be on the Port Angeles Angels blog tonight. I was wearing white wedges, white mid-thigh length skirt with blue tribal patterns and a light blue top. My diamond necklace my parents gave me for Christmas glistened every step I took.

By the time I made it to the table, I was disappointed I once again never spotted Jasper in the halls. I never see him in school, it sucks! **Where are we meeting today?-A** I sent a text to Jasper since I didn't see him in the halls

Angela was the only one at our table, eating her usual sandwich. "Hey, cutie." I greeted her as I sat down in my regular chair.

"Check it out." Angela has on a serious face "Coming from the cafeteria food line" I look up and saw a very gorgeous Bella walking with Jacob Black towards our table.

"Oh hell..." My eyes bug out seeing our sweet Isabella walking with such a jackass basketball player. "Should we do something?" I ask Ang.

"I dunno... they're coming here so let's see."

When the pair arrived to the table, Bella gave me a strained look. Jacob was smiling ear to ear though as Bella took her seat next to me. He follows suit and sits next to Angela, who looks disgusted, as if she smelled a wet dog. Her reaction almost made me burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so dire. "So before I let you ladies enjoy your lunch, Isabella, I was wondering if I can get your number?"

Bella gave a weak "Sure," before reciting her number.

I look at Jacob, like really looked at his handsome face. His skin is tan, he has light brown eyes and spiky black hair. Those eyes of his were big, some girls called them dreamy but I say they're like a fog. It was his smile that gave light to his face, which he needed because something about his vibe he gave off was a strange one. I was very sensitive to energies and everything felt so tense and suffocating at the table now. I hated the feeling.

For some reason, I felt this burning desire to look up. When I did look up across the cafeteria, I looked around to find the pair of eyes that disrupted our energy and eventually saw that Edward Masens focus was on our table.

I was curious, Bella made it seem like he couldn't care less about her even after the party. But there he was, glaring at the fact that Black was at our table. Once he noticed me, he looked away.

"I'll call you later," winks Jacob. Once he left we felt like we could all breathe.

"Oh god that was so awkward!" complains Bella.

"I feel like we need sage to cleanse that chair now!" I joke "Good luck with that phone call Bella, he seems intense." Bella agrees with me and tells us the detail of their conversations. I was trying to be fully engaged but I had a hard time because of the important question in my head.

Once lunch was ending and the conversation shifts to more lighter topics, I asked the table if they had any plans after class, knowing already what their answers should be...

"It's Friday, I work." Angela rolls her eyes. I knew she'd say that.

"I actually have plans," Bella says and I did NOT expect that.

"What?! What are you doing?" I demand. Bella never has plans that don't include us! I was kind of hoping Bella could tag along tonight with Jasper and me. I was feeling nervous about trying weed and being with Jasper again.

I was excited at first but now, I just don't know what to expect from him.

"I'm going to the movies with Misty," she shrugs "I promised her we'd hang out."

I try to ignore the stinging burn of betrayal at the thought that my best friend was hanging out with someone else other than me. "Oh, okay..." _Keep cool, Alice, it's ok for Bella to have more friends._

"Blonde, dumb-as-rocks Misty?" Angela asks with attitude.

"Come on, don't be rude, she seems nice," Bella tells her.

Angela rolls her eyes, something she seems to be doing more nowadays. "Wait till you get to know her," Angela warns "I'm gonna go to my locker, see ya guys." She quickly gathers her stuff and leaves the table.

"What's her problem?" Bella asks once she leaves "Haven't you noticed she's been ruder lately?" Looking at Bellas' eyes, I had a clue that maybe Angelas feeling threatened by Bellas makeover. Bella's hair was in fluffy, uniformed waves and she has started wearing blush to add more color to her face. I don't understand how Bella changing her style had to change Angela's attitude because ever since Laurens party, she's been acting distant. She's hardly responding to the group chat anymore.

"I don't know what's up with her Bella. Maybe we should talk to her like hang out after school one day. Ugh, I would love to go shopping with you all!" I suggest with a smile.

"Alice. Look what I'm wearing. Now don't mention shopping again for the rest of my life." Bella snickers at my sad face.

The bell rang signaling fifth period and my nerves tighten under my skin, reminding me of what's to come in a couple hours. As we cleaned up our table I finally find my words. "I'm hanging out with Jasper tonight."

"Really? That's nice," She tells me even though I can see the slight confusion in her eyes. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Just chill," I say nonchalantly. I wasn't ready to drop the weed bomb on her now.

Bella gave me a face "Netflix and chill type of-"

"No, no Bella." I chuckle "Just hang out, maybe go somewhere to eat."

"Well have fun, tell me about it later." Bella smiles at me. I smile back, so happy to have such a nice, genuine friend like Bella who always has my back no matter what happens. "Bye!" She waves at me before entering her class.

-x-

 **Olympic National Park -J**

That's what Jasper responded to me during lunch, it was the big park five minutes from our school. As soon as the final bell rang, I was the first one out into the parking lot to beat the traffic of cars. The park was very close to our school but I've never been here before.

Parks and hikes just weren't my thing.

After I park, I pop open my trunk and switch my book bag for my GUESS white, cross-body purse. I also took off my wedges and put on my black pair of sneakers I keep in case of emergencies, I had a feeling there's gonna be a lot of walking involved.

After closing my trunk, I hopped on top of it to wait for Jasper. I went on the **PAA** website and as I scrolling through today's news, I kept my eyes peered out for me. I was filled with pride once I reached down to the fourth post and saw my shots. I should really thank Eric for getting such good lightening and angles, my white outfit really made me glow.

After ten minutes of waiting and checking all social media with no sign of Jasper, I was beginning to get filled with doubt.

 **Where are you? -A** I messaged him. _If only I had his number to call him!_ I thought grumpily.

I was filled with that burned, rejection feeling again. Wondering if I really was a fool for trying to meet up with him again. My heart was throbbing with hurt when Jasper appeared from the sidewalk.

I breathe in deeply to push away my emotions and gave him a tight smile. Seeing him in person helped push away the feelings and bring back the curiosity and desire. He looked so good in his dark blue jeans and a gray shirt. "Hey, sorry for running late, I walked here." He glances at my eyes and quickly looks away.

"Aw, why didn't you tell me, I could have given you a ride?" I give him a small, encouraging smile while trying to ignore how awkward the air was.

He rubs his face "Nah, it's fine don't worry about it." I simply nod. I was taking in how deep and husky his voice sounds.

I saw Jasper glance around "Follow me," He turns around and I couldn't help but admire how tall and fit he was.

I was too busy checking out his back profile to notice that were walking quickly away from the opposite way to the entrance of the park and we just walk right into the forest. That's when alarm bells in my head started sounding. I skipped to catch up to him "Uh, what are we doing?" I ask him.

"Taking you to a peaceful spot." He says while looking forward. We were engulfed by large trees and dirt. Roots, rocks, and sudden hills made up the path and I wonder how peaceful this spot could really be. As I look at the mysterious stranger in front of me, walking confidently through the shrubs, I ponder momentarily if I was being lured to my death.

I shook those thoughts from my head and caught up to him.

"You do go to Port Angeles High School, right?" I say, hoping conversation will brighten the mood.

"Yes, ma'am I do." _Is that a hint of a southern accent?_

"I don't see you in school," I tell him forwardly and not caring if I sound weird or desperate.

That made him around to look at me with a smile "Oh, really? Were you looking for me?"

I smile now that he was walking at my pace and seeming friendlier "Maybe," I tease.

"I'm at Port Angeles every day, _you_ just aren't observant." He copies my teasing tone. Maybe I'm not usually observant, but this past week I was keeping my eye out for him with no avail.

"Nope. Not true at all." I tell him shaking my head.

"Are you sure? Because I see you in the halls every day."

I felt myself flush deeply the way Bella does "What?" I slap his arm "And you didn't say hello to me!" Jasper chuckles at that

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He says and I confirm that he does have a slight southern accent. How charming "Next week... I might say hello."

"Might, huh?" I raise my brow at that. Jasper then just took off running and jumps over a big log in our path. He gave me his hand to help me climb over the stump. It was thrilling to see him getting out of his comfort zone. Once he let go, my hand felt cold and empty again. I just wanted to nestle my hand in his again but I knew that could be too much for him.

"We're almost there," He informs me and I got excited to see where he was leading us. I'm glad the mood has shifted to a comfortable and almost playful banter. The many times he'd look into my eyes would shoot happiness through my body, I had no idea why he made me react in such a way.

Suddenly there was a light at the end of the forest, finally. "I see it!" I feel relieved we weren't going to smoke in the middle of the woods. I took off running "Race you to the end!"

I knew I wasn't going to win, I was just so full of energy I need to let it out.

The cool air wiped around my head and I breathed in fresh air. I was laughing as I ran like a child because I was still ahead of Jasper and almost to the clearing! Suddenly, Jasper whipped past me "Noo!" I whine at losing my first place streak and at that moment, I felt my foot trip over a root. I caught myself though and steadied myself. I slowed down and walked out into the sunlight, feeling blessed I did not fall and get dirt on my outfit.

He brought me to a canal that ran through the forest. It was stunning because of how tall and majestic the trees look. The sun was coming down behind the trees, giving the forest a heavenly glow. I was breathing hard still while Jasper was already sitting comfortably on the grass, peering at nature.

"It's stunning." I stood next to him, suddenly regretting wearing a white skirt.

"It is," Jasper agrees as he opened his book bag. He took out a jacket and placed it next to him "Sit here," he gave me a knowing smile and I gratefully took his offer. I sat down as close as I can to him.

Jasper took out a green bag which had all his weed junk. "How will we get back after we smoke that?" I ask.

"I just know the way back," Jasper tells me "This is my favorite spot to be alone. Miles from civilization, no one will disturb us, trust me."

"Alright," I say, trusting his word. "How often do you come here?"

I watched as he sprinkles the grinded weed in a sheer slip of paper. "Since I was a kid. This was my uncles favorite fishing spot." He says. I was surprised he took me somewhere so personal "Hold this," He hands me the silver grinder as he started rolling. I brought the grinder up to my nose to smell the grinded marijuana and was surprised it smelled quite pleasant. Usually weed smoke makes me gag. I observed the flecks of green looked soft and were all different shades of green.

"Okay, give me the grinder," Jasper says and I obey. The piece of paper was rolled into an almost perfect cylinder.

"So, that's a blunt?" I ask him as he filled the top with more weed.

He chuckles "Nope," he twisted the top of it "This is a joint. Blunts are brown."

"Okay, got it." I reply, feeling nervous again "I don't know anything about weed."

"I can't believe you haven't tried. What grade are you in?" He lit the tip of it and takes a deep drag.

"I'm a senior, how about you?" Jasper let out a big breath of smoke and I wrinkle my nose. There's that awful smell I hate "Weed has the worst smell!" I waved it away from my face.

Jasper breathes out the next hit the opposite direction of me "Sorry. You know, the bad smell will go away once you smoke it. Then next time you smell it in the hall it smells sweet and reminds you of good memories." He passed me the burning joint. "Hit it lightly and make sure the smoke goes all the way to your lungs. Don't keep it in your mouth."

I took it from him with shaking fingers and follow his instructions. I breathe in gently and sent it to my lungs "Hold the hit for a few seconds then release." I held in the smoke even though my lungs burned slightly. I breathe out into a choke, followed by a coughing fit. I felt my body temperature increase and my whole body feel abnormal.

After almost coughing out a lung I only had the ability to say one word: "Water!"

"There's water in the canal," Jasper responds casually. I was so appalled. There was no way I could survive even the next ten minutes without drinking water! Jasper choked with laughter at my expression and brought out a water bottle from his bag.

"I was kidding, here you go." The water looked like gold to me. I drank it graciously, then began to giggle at the joke Jasper played on me. I felt Jasper nudge me and I saw he was passing me the joint again.

So far I didn't feel paranoid or weird, just light and gleeful. I took another smaller hit and breathed it out, watching the smoke blend with sunrays was beautiful. I took another hit and watched my vision get a bit wavier.

"I'm a senior, also, by the way," Jasper tells me as I pass him the joint. He was looking at me with a lighter expression, I found myself getting lost in his eyes... His blue eyes had a mixture of blue shades that warmed my body up like marijuana.

I snapped out of it before I looked stupid "It's weird I've never seen you before. You were there since a freshman?"

"Yeah... I'm the quiet guy in the back of the classroom." He looks forward, taking another hit.

"Nothing wrong with that," I reassure him.

He gave a small grin"I know," He hands me the joint again. I look at how small it has gotten, it's almost out.

My thoughts have obviously slowed down because I was just staring at paper burn for a hot minute. Didn't even realize I zoned out till Jasper says "You good?" I giggle at the moment I had and nod.

"Yes, sir." I snicker "Just high." I took another hit before letting him finish it off.

Boy, _oh boy_ , I am high.

I took in everything at that second. The sound of the stream sounded so pleasant with the birds singing in the background. My body was buzzing, everything was feeling like one. Nature looked pretty, like art and I was feeling amazing. This was definitely an experience I needed to have. I should go out in nature more often.

"Thanks for taking bringing me out here to you're spot. It's beautiful." I murmur to Jasper.

A beat passed before he responds, "You're beautiful."

I look at him, the sunlight was hitting his face just right, making his face glow and his was gaze soft. His eyes held an emotion I couldn't read but it made my heart come alive "I thought you didn't like me..."

His face morphe into a grimace and he look towards the trees. "I'm sorry about last time," he spoke. I wish he didn't feel any ounce of sadness, I couldn't help but place my hand on his. He glances at my hand "But I mean it when I said I'm not a good person, Alice." Yet he still flipped his hand over to grab mine.

Our eyes mirrored intensity, his blue eyes still reminded me of the ocean "You seem like a good person to me," I say truthfully "Except when you're pushing me away." He looked down at the grass, a frown was on his face. I knew in my heart he likes me and wanted to be with me, but I had no clue what demons were holding him back but I wanted to help him.

I place my hand on his cheek like how I've been wanting to do "Don't push me away..."

He looks at me again and something changed in his eyes as he pulled my face to him. Once our lips made contact, it was like a balloon bursted in my heart. His lips were so soft and molded against mind perfectly. Being high made me feel everything multiplied. Every inch of his lip made mine tingle. Anywhere he placed his hand on my skin felt like it was on fire. It wasn't long till Jasper was on his back with me on top. My hand was on his cheek and his hands rubbed my back.

This is what heaven could feel like.

I broke the kiss to breathe. After catching my breath I ask "Is there any more weed?" I want to be higher with him and feel nothing but sparks.

"Of course."

 **Sorry for the wait everyone! But I'm back, this story is not abandoned, I just had many distractions in my life come up. This story will finish, it's truly you guys commenting and messaging me that pushed me back on my feet. How did you feel about an Alice POV chapter? Comment your thoughts!**


	7. Spacey Talks

**AN: As promised, here's BxE finally...**

 _Bella POV_

I was staring at myself in the mirror, trying to gain confidence for tonight.

I was wearing red flats with my new light blue jeans that hugged my body in all the right places and matched that with a velvet red top Alice begged me to get. The eyeshadow I had on my lids was the blush I put on my cheekbones. I couldn't tell if that looked obvious, so I padded some brown shadow on the outer V of my eyelid. Once satisfied, I slide on my lips my favorite strawberry flavored gloss.

When Misty invited me to the movies tonight, I had thought for some reason it would just be the two of us hanging out. That was until she had added me to a group chat with five other unknown numbers and gave us the movie title, time and where to meet. I was a bit anxious about who else was coming, I wanted to ask Misty who the other people were but I didn't because I knew myself well. If just one person I didn't like was going I'd chicken out. I was trying to break free from my comfort zone tonight.

I'll be honest, as I sprayed perfume on myself I was really hoping Edward Masen be one of the mystery numbers coming tonight since he hangs out with Misty's crowd. She's a cheerleader, he's a basketball player, so they hang out with each others team, that's just how high school works.

I really wanted Edward to be there because there was this thick tension between Edward and me that started after our small moment last week.

It was the second day of my fashion change: I was wearing a loose royal blue shirt with black leggings, and was walking toward lunch when I saw Edward was heading the other way. I felt like everything was in slow motion as the usual bundle of nerves tightened in my chest after seeing his handsome self.

Everytime I saw Edward Masen, he always brings back the battle in my heart because I was so _drawn_ to him yet I _hated_ him so much at the same time. I honestly didn't think I hated anyone more than Masen after he left me in the middle of the night, then ignored me in school. The memories of how we danced and talk at the party were fuzzy, but I remember the emotions of that night crystal clear. Those beautiful emotions were soiled by his rudeness afterward.

But on that Wednesday last week, for once Edward didn't look past me, but at me.

His stare was all on me, it was very intense. I felt like I couldn't breathe as our eyes stayed glued to each other until we passed each other and time resumed normally. I believe this was the day he _really_ noticed me. My hair was down and the blue shirt I wore was a similar color from the dress from the party, he must have recognized me that way.

Since then, anytime I saw Edward Masen in the hallway, this electricity buzzed through us. It became a staring game in the halls and quick glances at each other during class. The tension was boiling and about to burst between us. I just wished he would be there tonight, so we can finally talk.

I grabbed my purse before going down the stairs. I waved my parents goodbye before starting up my old, red truck. My baby roared to life, the sound of the engine helped dull the anxious feeling I had. I set the station to a relaxing channel and headed off to the Port Angeles Mall. I drove through the streets of my town, admiring the lovely hills that made the drive to the movies pleasant.

The mall had more cars then I expected, I had to parked my trunk all the way at the back of the parking lot. I peered myself in my mirror and gave myself a small pep talk. I jumped once I heard my phone ring and looked at the screen name: Alice.

"Hello?" I answered immedieately, it was only 6pm I'm surprised Alice has called me so early tonight. Maybe things didn't go well with Jasper again. When Alice told me she was gonna hang out with Jasper today at lunch, I was a bit worried because I never wanted to see her as hurt as she was the morning after the party.

"Heyy, Bells" I heard her chuckle, I was already suspicious at her tone of voice.

"Hey Al, what's up? How was hanging with Jasper?" I asked.

"It was so _so_ much fun!" She paused to sigh "He's still with me actually. He's right here!"

"Oh." I mused "Why are you calling me then?" My finger was tapping on my wheel, I was getting a bit anxious because I should have been meeting up with Misty about now. A moment passed with no answer "Hello?"

"Yess?" She asked me back. I was beginning losing my patience.

"Why are you calling me Alice?"

"You seee, we kinda had _too_ much fun and now I can't drive." she giggled awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I was very concerned and confused now. The movies were long forgotten, I felt my bestie instincts kick in.

"I kinda tried pot," She said sheepishly "I'm honestly so stoned right now Bella I can't drive like this. I was hoping you can pick us up and we can all hang till I chill out."I dug my hands in my hair, so disappointed at how irresponsible she was being! I couldn't believe she's high right now, I had no idea she was trying drugs tonight!

"Alice, tonight was my movie night with Misty. I'm literally at the mall right now, this is such bad timing." I groaned and placed the palm of my hand on my head as I thought out what my next actions should be.

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry Bells, aww. I forgot." She whispered before saying "You know what, nevermind it's fine we'll just uber somewhere."

"No, no Alice, don't worry about it. I'll come get you now." I told her with a sigh "I'll just reschedule with Misty, shes with other people now so she'll be fine. Just text me your address." I told her. I decided that seeing my best friend high was better than any movie, anyways. I kissed my dreams of seeing Edward tonight goodbye and dialed Misty's phone.

My GPS sent me to Alice's location, which was surprisingly the National Park near our school. I drove the whole way there not knowing what to think. It felt weird that my best friend since elementary school decided to smoke weed with some stranger basically and not tell anyone! I'd have to talk to her about this when she's sober.

I pulled into the parking lot, wondering how Alice will be like high. My dim headlights found Alice's white Kia Optima instantly, with the pair on making out along the side of the car. I wrinkled my nose at the sight before honking loudly at them. The two jumped apart and I found myself laughing at Alice's horrified face. Alice was the first one to march into my car and sit next to me "That was cruel," she huffed.

"I couldn't resist." I snickered "And _you_ smell like weed." The sickling sweet scent soon consumed my trunk after Jasper got in and closed the passenger door. I was still having a hard time connecting Alice and weed together, she just never seemed like the type to smoke.

"Oh, I do?" Alice giggled randomly and wiped her clothes with her hands as if she can just clean herself that way.

"Yeahh, let's just keep the windows down for this ride. Jasper, lower your window." I tell him, I didn't wanna get a second-hand high myself.

"Aye, aye captain." He responds.

I started to roll my window down a bit also "So, where are we going, Ms. Giggles?" I asked Alice who was just snickering to herself non-stop.

Alice looked at me and laughed harder "Food!" she eventually declares.

"What are you guys craving?" I asked

"How do you lower the window?" Jasper turns to me and asked with a blank look. Before I could respond, Alice took over.

"Like this!" She squishes herself onto his lap and rolls the window down "It's an old car, you got roll this baby up yourself." She tells hims, Jasper soon takes over to finish rolling down the window. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a second before they started to kiss each other again.

"Woah, ok enough!" I tell them, surprised they'll just make out heavily after just rolling up the window.

"Sorry." Alice innocently slides back down to her seat

"I'm picking the food place now," I tell the two before starting up the truck. This was gonna be an interesting night.

-x-

The cashier and I both looked at Alice as she studied the menu. I've never seen her eyes so red and focusing on something so hard. "Do you know what you want?" I asked her after some time passes.

She blinks a couple times and looked at me with uncertain eyes "Do you think he knows we're high?" She whispered back to me.

"He does now." I chuckled. Jasper started cracking up behind us, "I'll order first," I tell the McDonald's cashier who was smirking at Alice. I took a step forward and tried to order while trying to ignore Alice's giggling that bounced in my right ear. "I'll have a medium coke with a number 2, For here." After I got my receipt, Jasper went up next to order.

"Uh...I'll have large fries and large chicken nuggets." He told the worker.

The teenage worker with greasy blonde hair raised his eyebrows "Sir, there are no large chicken nuggets. We have the chicken nuggets 10, 20 or 40 pieces."

Jasper scratched his hair "Oh right. Uh.." He glanced at the menu again "I'll just get the quarter pounder with cheese instead."

"Mhmm," sighed the worker as he took his order. He looked up at Alice "You ready now, miss?"

"Yupo," she said more confidently this time "I'll have a double cheeseburger with medium fries, an apple pie, and vanilla cone," I could see her eyes are lite with excitement. By the time she stood next to us, my order had come out.

"Wow, you sure are hungry," Jasper commented at the amount of food she got.

"I'm starving!" She exclaimed, "I've never felt so hungry before, I can't wait to sink my teeth into that apple pie!"

Once we all got our trays and drinks, we sat down next to a window seat. I've only drunk two sips from my soda by the time Alice had unwrapped her burger and tore into it. Watching her eat that burger was like watching how a lion would eat its prey, it was too graphic to even watch.

I peered at Jasper to see that he's the opposite. He's studying his french fry, taking slow robot-like movements between looking at a fry, dunking it in ketchup before eating it with a questioning look.

I started laughing at the sight, it was absolutely ridiculous. "What are you laughing at?" Alice questioned me. I couldn't take her seriously with those lazy red eyes of hers.

After I collected myself, I answered "You guys are just too funny. I'm starting to love high people." I turned to Jasper "And you...what on earth are you thinking about when you were looking at those fries?"

His cheeks turned slightly red at my observation "I don't think I like these fries, they taste weird." He explained, which ignited my laughter again because I'm surprised he ate so many of them considering he didn't like them.

Alice looked surprised at his revelation "McDonald's fries are iconic!"

"They're so skinny and soft and flavorless," he contradicted her while wiggling a french fry at her. She took his fry from his hand and ate it.

"Mmm! So salty, so yummy." she licked her lips.

Jasper shook his head "They're not even warm! They're cold, _sad_ fries."

Alice tasted her own fries and gave him a look "They're fine, yours are just cold because you dip them in ketchup." She popped a few more fries in her mouth after that and ate them with a smile.

"Ketchup isn't cold," he disagreed

"This ketchup is room temperature, Alice." I had to side with Jasper on this one.

Alice scoffed and stared at her food for a bit before pushed her box of fries towards me "Bella, try these fries. What do you think? Who's right?"

I haven't had McDonald's in a while, I forgot what they're fries tasted like. I took two fries and ate them, judging them on their flavor. I taste the salt, but besides that, the flavor was kinda mushy. "Eh... let me try a little more." I grabbed a few more fries and dunked it in ketchup this time. As I chewed my last fries, I felt their bloodshot eyes staring me down.

I had reached a conclusion:

"They're alright." I shrugged. "They just taste like plain old fries, but I do agree with him on the fact they're kind of thin."

Jasper grinned "These fries are barely considered fries to me. I need to take you out to get some _real_ fries."

Even though Alice lost the argument, she still smiled wildly and asked "Oh yeah? Like a date?"

Jasper was in deep thought while staring into Alice's shiny eyes, I knew right away he was a goner. He scrunched his eyebrows momentarily before sighing deeply "Yeah," his lips transformed into a warm smile "Sounds like a plan. How about Friday?"

"Friday night is now all yours IF..." Alice took a dramatic pause "I get your number."

I saw Jasper reach out and grab Alice's hand "Deal."

"Guys, tonight _is_ Friday," I told them, chuckling.

That sent them both on a laughting fit. I sighed, these two were so cute together that I started yearning for a boyfriend myself. Moments like these remind me of how lonely I feel deep inside, I really missed having a romantic partner to share my life. Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled out my phone and saw an unknown number was calling me.

Was this the universe helping me out? "Hello?" I answered, "Who's this?"

"Hey, Isabella," A husky voice spoke "It's Jacob Black. How's your night going?" I had a feeling it would be him, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"Oh hey Jacob," Alice shot me a look after hearing the name "I'm good, I'm just babysitting tonight."

Alice scoffed then burst out laughing again. "Oh really? I didn't know you were a babysitter, that's cute" He said in a sultry voice "I hope you're free tomorrow night then because I need a babysitter to look after me." Was this his way of asking me out? I was trying so hard not to just die of laughter right then and there, I was literally shaking.

"I'-Im actually not," I snickered. He was telling me something but I heard nothing because his last sentence just kept replaying in my head in his deep voice. ' _I need a babysitter to look after me.'_

When he talked to me in lunch today, he gave off such a forced tough guys vibe that I honestly thought he'd be a lot smoother than that! I had to end this, I wasn't listening to a damn thing he was saying "Listen, Jacob my phones dying, I'll talk to you some other time."

"Just plug that bitch to a charger." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at his tone "I didn't bring a charger with me." I lied

"Oh fuck. Alright, have a good night," His voice seemed much more sullen now.

I gave my goodbye and hung up. Alice was handing back Jasper his phone when she turned to me and asked in a serious tone "What did he want?"

"To know if I could babysit him tomorrow," I tried to keep a straight face as I said that it cracked after seeing Alice and Jasper die of laughter. Together we laughed up a storm and probably annoying every other customer in the restaurant.

After our meal and laugh attacks, Alice swore she felt way better. We hung out a bit at McDonald's a bit afterward before we were ready to go. I took Alice and Jasper back to her abandoned car. "Be good now," I warned Alice as she got out my truck.

She skipped to my door and opened it to give me a hug. "I will, I promise! Thank you so much for being such a good friend. I'm sorry the night didn't turn out like you planned."

"It's alright," I gave her a squeeze before letting go "I had more fun with you guys at McDonald's than I would have with Misty anyways. Seriously though, be smart and stay safe." She gave me a warm look before going back to Jasper. I drove off and back home, thinking over the night. I had fun, Alice seemed fine being high but I still wasn't comfortable at the thought of her doing drugs. Jasper seemed like a nice guy but we don't know what he's really all about.. l just have to talk to her another time so just in case if she does smoke, that she'll have to do it in a safe location where she could sober up.

-x-

The rest of the weekend past quickly with my focus on homework and Netflix. When school started up on Monday, I had my homework perfected and even read a couple chapters ahead. Alice was with Jasper this morning and Angela never responded to the chat, of course, so I went to my usual lone table near the back of the cafeteria and listened to music.

I was nodding my head to the beat when I noticed Edward Masen walking down with another jock down the empty hall. That was unexpected since the jocks usually hung out in front of the school. I looked down and pretended not to notice till they passed. A minute later, I looked up and made eye contact with Edward, who was standing and talking with the other student. We both jumped slightly as soon as we made eye contact as the electricity passed again and looked away instantly. My heart was pounding by then, wondering a dozen questions.

The boys eventually started walking again. I felt Edwards stare as if the heat were all over my body. Every step intensified the burning sensation until the boys walked past me and I cooled down. I had no clue what Edward was thinking or doing back here _Maybe he likes you_ A voice in my head whispered. I pushed that thought away and banished it. Edward could have any girl he wanted but hasn't dated anyone since his sophomore year for a reason.

The rest of the school day passed rather quickly since I enjoyed most of the lessons my classes were teaching. Every time the bell signaled the end of a class, my heart would pick up speed wondering if this was the time that I'd see Edward again.

At lunch, Alice was talking with hearts and butterflies to Angela and me about Jasper. She still doesn't know if they're officially dating but Alice believes that it's only a matter of time. We never discussed to Angela about what happened Friday night nor did I tell the others about my strange relationship with Edward Masen now.

In fifth period we were studying the solar system, more specifically the planets that we shared the sun with. Mr. Banner was a pretty good teacher, he made our lessons more fun and understanding. After working on questions 1-5 in the textbook, Mr. Banner announced that he was assigning us a project. The project was a classic, make a model of the solar system using foam balls. "Alright pair up with someone, groups can be one to three people. I'll start passing out a paper with all the details of this assignment."

Students immediately starting pairing with one another. I looked to my right, the desk was empty of my usual science partner, Emily. Mr. Banner had a habit of assigning many projects throughout the year and Emily was always my partner. I tried to ignore the awkward feeling I felt as I saw my classmates all talking to each other. I glanced at Edward and saw the girls that sat around him were all facing him, he was most likely gonna partner with them, of course.

Mr. Banner slipped a green assignment paper on my desk "Do you have a partner, Ms. Swan?"

"Uh, yeah I do." I simply said. I learned early in the year that if I said no to that question, Mr. Banner would make it a quest to find you a partner, which is as embarrassing as it sounds. As Mr. Banner walked to the student behind me, I heard the chair of the empty desk next to me scraped backward.

"Need a partner?" I heard that haunting voice say.

I turn to see Emily's desk was now occupied by the elusive Edward Masen, the guy who has plagued my thoughts these past weeks. I hated to admit that he looked great in those gray pants and a dark blue button shirt.

"I already have one," I snapped at him. It didn't matter how hot Masen looked because those forest green eyes of his made my hearts guard go up. This was the guy who started the havoc in my mind and body.

"Oh, really?" He raised a brow "Who?" He pretended to look around.

"Emily. The girl who's desk your sitting in," I told him matter of factly.

"I don't see an Emily today, which means you technically don't have a partner." I rolled my eyes at his logic "I'm really good with our solar system, by the way." he winked. There he goes, ruining my peace with his charm.

I had lived my life safe by sticking with the same friends and routine for the past 17 years of my life. I felt stable emotionally wise by keeping the same and avoiding anything new until I decided to challenge that by going to the last Mallory party. During and after the party Edward made me feel things, happy and also painful feelings that I had never felt before. These new intense feelings made me feel vulnerable.

"Edward Masen!" I heard Banner call from his desk. "Who's your partner?"

Edward gave me a mischievous smile before saying my name. "Isabella Swan," Mr. Banner looked at us curiously before writing our names down. I felt the whole class turn to look at us, which made my face flush from the attention. I could sense the glares from the jealous girls who wanted Edward to be their partner for the final science project of the year.

As Mr. Banner started calling out other students names, I turned to Edward "So you know my name?" I was curious, I don't think I ever introduced myself to him.

"Yeah, I found out who you were after asking around," He said cooly "You never did give me your name at Laurens party." I looked away as my cheeks heated remembering the last time we hung out "Luckily there was a video of us dancing, I was able to ask around. It took longer than I thought it would to figure out who you were."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from responding. I felt like there were so many things that floated around us that we needed to speak of, but I didn't know how to word them. "I had a great time that night." He continued. I looked at him this time, his eyes seemed so sincere I felt my body glow from the compliment.

It was the war in my heart again that had me conflicted.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said unenthusiastically, looking anywhere but at him. Those words weren't the highlight of my feelings from that night. Just saying it was fun felt like I was betraying myself. I really wanted to demand answers about that night, such as why did he leave me alone in the bedroom. It was Victoria's fiery red hair that reminded me of exactly where we were and why I couldn't ask such personal questions.

Edward chuckled at my response "Wow, you're acting as if that night was just another boring night to you, which we both know isn't true."

I felt like he was trying to get a rise out of me. I breathed in deeply while grabbing our assignment paper "So, since your _so_ good at the solar system, which planet are you gonna write a report for?" He gave me a look for avoiding his statement "Don't give me that look! We should be talking about the project anyways. I want a good grade for my last high school project and I'm not gonna let having you as my partner ruin that!"

He shook his head "Ouch. What makes you think I won't be a good partner?" He sounded offended. Good.

"I don't know." I told him but I was really thinking about how bad his attendance has been this year and how much of a party animal he's rumored to be. I just wrote him off as being a stereotypical basketball player that didn't care about his grades.

"Trust me, I'll be the best partner you ever had," His voice rose a bit in a suggestive way. "And I'm writing about Venus. It's my favorite planet."

I wrote down the planet on the sheet of paper "How come?" I asked

"It's the planet of love and beauty." He told me in a voice that sent goosebumps along my body.

I bit my lip "I'll write about Mars." I decided without thought and wrote that down also.

"Mars? So basic." He commented.

"Hey! Don't diss Mars, it's pretty interesting that it's capable of holding life, unlike that desert, Venus." I argued, feeling a bit riled up by his teasing stare. It drove me crazy how handsome and arrogant he was.

The bell rang, breaking our stare down. I felt relieved to be done with this class. I shoved my papers as quickly as I can in my dark orange bookbag and stood up.

Edward followed behind me "So, can I get your number?" He asked casually. The bell had rung, I was done with school and him.

"Nope!" I said and walked out of the class towards the parking lot.

Edward was next by my side now "But what if I have a question about the project, partner?"

I felt a pang of annoyance remembering at the word _partner_ "Fine."I huffed. Edward passed his phone to me, it felt surreal to put my number in _his_ phone. I gave him one last look before saying my goodbyes.

"See ya!" He called out to me as I walked into the parking lot. Once I sat in my truck did I feel my emotions truly.

"Holy shit." I breathed out. I was feeling such a rush after our conversation. Finally, we talked!

I knew I mostly hated him because of how he treated me like another one of his conquests; as if our night was just another casual fling to him. But now it seems like he hasn't forgotten our night after all. He choose to do the project with me, that must mean something. "Holy shit!" I couldn't believe I had sparks flying with _the_ Edward Masen!

Maybe... breaking out of my comfort zone was the right thing to do.

 **AN: Sorry for the long BxE wait but I really wanted my characters and story to develop the right way. The next Mallory Mansion party is coming up so follow my story for an invite to the craziest high school party around!**


	8. Beautiful

As I laid on my bed, I skimmed through the Port Angeles Angels website. I skimmed through the daily news and found out that Thomas and Megan are back together after the whole cheating scandal, which completely surprised me. I also saw that Rosalie Hale broke up with her longtime boyfriend, Royce Walker claiming that they grew apart from each other. I scrolled past the photos of other students until I saw Edwards face sitting at his usual lunch table. All the students at the table were laughing and held exaggerated poses.

I zoomed in on Edwards' face and noticed his smile wasn't as bright as the others. It seemed almost forced even. I couldn't tell if it was just me so I looked at the comments section to see if anyone has noticed but the comments were just full of lustful or jealous remarks. I typed in search #EdwardMasen

Hundreds of hits popped up for his name, many were photos of him playing basketball or hanging out with friends. There were a few photos when he wasn't with his friends that made him look like he was lost in his own world. I stared at those pictures the longest, his face was so beautiful but I felt like there was something hiding underneath it all.

I found an official Edward Masen thread that had dozens of comments from anonymous usernames:

 _ **-Edward is so freaking cute! I can't deal!**_

The top comment read adjoined with many emojis

 _ **-Edward Masen gives me life**_

 _ **-#perfection!**_

 _ **-Edward Masen is an asshole I don't know why everyone's crazy about him!**_

Another highly voted comment had many responses, most agreed with this comment such as:

 ** _-He's so rude and barely talks to anyone he doesn't deem worthy. I hate him!_**

 ** _-If he does talk to u it's just to seduce u into his bed. After that he won't even look u in the eyes again! #ManWHORE #STAYWOKE_**

I pondered that comment which had 12 likes to it. I wondered if that's how he treats the other girls because he wasn't treating me that way. He made _lots_ of eye contact and even tried to talk to me. Still, the thought that he has wooed and hooked up with so many girls makes me uncomfortable and gross. I'm probably just another number to him.

I couldn't stop reading the comments about what other people said about him. A lot were comments that praised his looks while the others were negative because they actually talked to him.

 ** _-Masen's a freak in the sheets._**

 _ **-Masen has the biggest fuckk book out of anyone in our school. Don't forget to wear a condom ladies!**_

Those comments made me cringe, this is when I tapped out of the thread feeling disgusted with myself and Edward. I had no clue if we wore condoms that night but I do know that I'm not pregnant because of my birth control and I did test for any STDs at a clinic. It was all negative thankfully, but I do know now to never get so drunk you'll disrespect yourself like that.

I was scrolling through the Edward Masen tag when an interview with Hailey O'Brien, one of Edwards ex-girlfriends, popped up and claiming to know the real Edward Masen. Her interview said that he's a guy who just saw women as desperate play toys "He doesn't have a care in the world about anyone's feelings!" she said in a quote. "He's a bad texter and any emotions that he did reveal were very vague and dark." She claimed that Edward was hot to look at but bad to be with and cautioned other girls to keep him as just eye-candy.

The interview was shocking and the comment section showed a divide again with many girls coming to Edwards aid. One side claimed that Edward is as selfish as Hailey said while the other side claimed that Hailey was known to be an exaggerated liar and that she's just bitter they broke up. I had no idea what to believe.

I've always heard how Edward Masen was an infamous playboy but seeing all these comments and posts really made him worse than I originally thought. My phone buzzed which made me jump.

 **Hey, it's Edward. Save my number ;) -E**

"Oh god," I whispered to myself. All the comments I've been reading echoed in my mind as I stared at his lone blue text message. I had no desire to text him now. I was grateful for the new iPhone update because I could just hold his text and click the thumbs up reaction to 'like' his text message. I saved his number and double clicked my way back to the PAA website.

A black and white photo of him brushing his hair back with a grim face caught my attention. I wondered at that moment, what was Edwards side of the story. There were so many negative comments saying he was an emotionless player, but this photo made me wonder about what went on in Edwards personal life. Some people didn't have the ability to understand every life is complex and real, including Edward Masen. I wonder what happened to make him hurt so many girls?

 **So what are you up to? -E** Another text buzzed my phone.

 _If only he knew..._ I thought sheepishly.

 **I'm just reading -B** I technically wasn't lying I thought to myself as I hit the send button.

 **Nice. What u reading?-E**

Okay, here's when I have to lie: **Wuthering Heights, it's my favorite-B**

If I wasn't stalking Edward on PAA I would normally be reading this book so I'm not _totally_ lying... my old worn out copy of Wuthering Heights was laying just a couple inches from me on the corner of my bed.

 **Interesting choice. I'm re-reading the Great Gatsby now myself.-E** His messages were responding almost instantly which I appreciated. I was intrigued even more with him because sadly, a lot of teens my age don't do much reading but Edward was reading a beautiful, gripping novel which tells me his character is a lot deeper then what most people thought.

 **I didn't know you liked to read. Not a lot of people do-B**

 **I love to read, it's a way to escape reality and pretend you're someone else for a while. -E**

I pondered his message **Is being Edward Masen really that bad?-B** I added a laughing emoji at the end to lighten the message

 **You wouldn't understand -E**

I remembered the photos I saw on the website, there was no light in his eyes. **Probably not-B** I sent that message being honest, I couldn't tell if he seriously believed his life sucked or was he the type of person to be dramatic. Either way, I didn't feel ready to know what plagued him.

Edward replied with laughing emojis to my last text **So... what's your favorite color?-E**

 **Really? You're that bored?-B**

 **Mines is brown-E**

I had to laugh at that **I guess you are that bored. You must really like the color of you're own shit then -B**

 **You're so nasty ;) Brown is an underappreciated color. It's the color of chocolate, coffee, and nature.-E**

 **...and shit-B**

He sent a giant eye rolling emoji **Whats** **you're favorite color then miss high and mighty-E**

 **It changes from day to day-B** I honestly didn't think too much about colors unlike someone...

 **Wow YoUr sO dEeP-E**

I chuckled at his response and caved in **Fine. Green -B**

That text that had started a long game of 21 questions. I was stuck to my phone all night, almost neglecting my homework to text Edward. We only managed to ask like seven questions such as our favorite films and foods, to each other because every answer brought on a bunch of different conversations. For the first night in years, I fell asleep with happiness and excitement for tomorrow.

-x-

I parked my truck in my usual spot at the back of the lot. After I slammed my door and started walking, I focused my eyes on the magical and hellish world that is high school. I was excited and nervous as I wondered what would happen today after texting Edward Masen all last night.

Suddenly, I heard breaks squeal.

I looked up, frightened by the sound to see a white truck coming towards me. I screamed and covered my face instinctively, cursing myself for not looking before crossing the road. My heart stopped beating as we embraced for impact.

"What the fuck, Bella!"

I opened my eyes to see the truck stopped an inch or two away from me. The driver side door opened and revealed a distraught Ben Cheney. My face must have been white as a ghost "I'm so sorry, Ben, it's my fault I wasn't looking!"

I bit my lip, of all people to almost hit me, it had to be Ben.

I saw him take a few calming breathes before he looked at me with emotional eyes "Well, if you wanted to talk to me again you could have just come up to me like a normal person and not throw yourself at my car!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew I was never gonna hear the end of this now "It was an accident," I clipped before turning away from him and walking towards the school again. I heard his truck rev up again and watched the rusty truck pass me and park a couple cars down. I started walking faster now but Ben was just as quick getting out of his car.

I turned right and walked through another row of cars in hopes to avoid him. "Bella," I heard his voice call me. I saw that he was walking through the cars to me, I couldn't avoid him now.

"What?" I sighed as I watched him come up to me. Seeing him reminded me of the past, he even wore the same haircut and jeans from last year. But the feelings I had for him have left and the image of him is tainted.

He paused as he stared into my cold eyes "I just- don't you miss this? Us?" He asked softly.

"We're done, Ben." I shook my head slowly "I haven't talked to you all throughout the year for a reason." I hated being so harsh, but he needed the get this through his head. "Just move on!" I started walking away again.

"And you have?" I heard him ask angrily behind me.

"Maybe!" I huffed without turning around.

"Well, for your information, I have moved on! What is this even about, huh, are you acting like a bitch because I'm with Angela now?" He taunted.

I stopped dead on my tracks, feeling cold. I turned around, wishing I could punch off his smug look. "What are you talking about?" I snapped. Angela never once mentioned to me anything about my ex-boyfriend, Ben.

"Angelas my new girlfriend now. She didn't tell you?" His expression was mean, no surprise there.

I stood there feeling one thing: betrayal. Ben might be a major asshole but he isn't a liar. This whole time, Angela was sitting at lunch with us and even when we talked about guys, she never once asked me about my ex-boyfriend. Was this the reason why she was being so weird lately?!

"I'm guessing she didn't by the look of your face." Ben sneered "See, baby, I have moved on! Maybe it's _you_ who needs to get over _me_!" I saw some students look over at our commotion and I turned red at his accusation.

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him and stomped off before I made anything worse. I tried to make it look like I was ok while walking into school, I really didn't want our stupid fight to end up on PAA. I was boiling on the inside, I couldn't believe Angela would be so deceiving!

I must have been doing a bad job at hiding my emotions because after I walked into our school, I heard Edwards' voice call from behind me "Hey, are you ok?"

I continued walking down the hall, mumbling curses. I thought today was gonna be a good day, the beginning of something new. But instead, everything literally shot to hell. "I'm _fine_ ," I growled at him, wishing he'd leave me alone. Edward was walking by my side now. His presence next to me was attracting more attention.

"You don't seem fine," He remarked, I could tell he was trying to peek at my face. I was so mortified that he was with me while I was having a break down in school. I've never been so angry and hurt at one of my best friends until today.

I made a sharp left to a deserted hallway for privacy. I leaned against the wall and used my hair as a curtain for my face. It was surreal that in just 24 hours my life has changed drastically and Edward Masen was now by my side. I looked at him now, he really did seem very concerned and I hated it.

"What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" He demanded.

I spat out a hysteric chuckle. "No!" _Maybe_

I pictured Angela with Ben right now and I was filled with disgust. I left my relationship with Ben after coming to the realization that he was a psycho, I pitied whoever he dated next. I just couldn't believe it would be gentle Angela and behind my back too! I covered my face with my hands and took deep breaths.

"What happened then, Isabella? I hate seeing you so upset." I felt Edward place a hand on my arm in a comforting way. The hand reminded me to contain myself, I took one final deep breath and locked away my intense emotions.

I rearranged my face to hide the pain and looked at Edward Masen, who was being a better friend right now than Angela ever was. "Call me, Bella."

"I can do that," He smiled at that and ruffled my hair playfully. "Beautiful, Bella."

I returned his smile "Stop it," I joked and moved his hand away. It was really weird how much has changed since yesterday, my deranged emotions had my questioning if it was all a dream.

"Stop what, beautiful?"

His face was the picture of ease, just a few minutes ago I had felt like a bomb went off but now as I looked into his eyes, I felt calm. Like everything was gonna be okay. "Stop calling me beautiful." I looked away from him to stare at the tiled floor.

Edwards hand cupped my cheek "I don't know if I can do that, because you really are beautiful."

I felt like I was an average when it came to looks, nothing I ever complained about. It was just weird being sincerely called beautiful but the most beautiful boy at our school. The comments I read last night all swam in the back of my mind, I didn't understand Edward at all. I was scared if I fell to my knees with his charm, I'd be burned and bitter like the other girls.

After a bit of time passed, I looked back at Edwards dark green eyes and shyly said "Thanks," to the compliment. His hand remained on my cheek, filling my face with warmth. Even though my eyes were guarded, his pupils were dilated. I could tell by that he genuinely wanted me. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen... it felt like we entered a trance together.

Finally, instead of staring at him from across the hall, we were now only inches away from each other and getting lost in each other's eyes. His eyes were so deep and mysterious yet inviting. My lips were tingly, everything in me just wanted to fall into Edward Masen and have another electrifying kiss.

Edwards' face was coming closer to mine when I pulled away. I wasn't thinking straight right now, I was still filled with some many negative emotions. I didn't need a kiss to bring more chaos into my life, I needed Alice.

"I-I got to go," I told Edward after breaking our connection.

"Where?" He whined at the loss of contact.

"I need to talk to my friend, sorry!" I said before dipping into the hallway. I walked quickly to the green halls of Port Angeles High School and whipped out my phone and called Alice.

She didn't answer, fuck. Now I was mad at my best friend for always having her phone on fucking silent! I noticed the time, class almost starts anyways. I sent her a text saying:

 **!** **-B**

I had no choice but to go to first period, the class was about to start anyways. I sat in my seat and placed my head down. I was angry that Alice was with Jasper so I couldn't talk to her. I was proud yet also annoyed at myself for walking away from Edward. Worst of all, I was hurt and concerned for Angela.

When Ben and I dated, he slowly became an obsessive and controlling boyfriend, would Angela be able to stick up for herself? Argh, who cares! If she was dating him behind my back she deserves all that's coming to her for not talking to me about it first. I have to talk her out of this!

My thoughts were having a wild goose chase in my head throughout the day. I swear, time went by slowly to mess with me. I've been avoiding Edwards curious eyes all day since this morning. Once lunch came, I looked for Alice in the crowded halls. She responded to my text asking what was wrong earlier and I told her I had to tell her in person. Once I saw my best friends spikey hair and shiny clothes come through the crowd, I felt relieved.

Her eyes widened once she found me "What happened?!"

"It's so fucked up!" I groaned and walked us to a more secluded spot "Angela is dating Ben!"

She gasped "Our Angela?"

"Yeah!"

"And your ex!?"

It sounds crazy even coming from Alice's mouth. "Right? What the fuck!" School felt like the twilight zone today.

"Oh hell no!" Alice face turned dark in seconds. She grabbed my hand and started marching us towards the cafeteria. "This is insane. Angela is being so stupid to get with Ben and he's your ex, too! Talk about breaking girl code!" Alice ranted all the way to the cafeteria.

Before we entered, I pulled Alice back to me "Alice, relax. I'm the one who should be mad here," I peeked through the window and saw Angela sitting at our table twiddling her fingers. The bitter betrayal feeling returned at the sight of her. "We're not gonna make a scene," I said... mostly to myself.

Alice took deep breaths "You're right. Let's do this."

My heart was pounding as I opened the cafeteria door a little too harshly. Alice and I walked at the same pace to our table. Angela looked up at us and gave a queasy smile "What the fuck, Angela!" I growled as I took my seat " _Ben?!"_

"Have you lost your mind?!" Alice joined.

Angela flinched "I'm sorry, guys. It just happened!"

Her excuse was weak "How did it _just happen_?" I demanded.

Angela looked down at her hands "He liked a lot of my Instagram photos then messaged me on a couple of weeks ago. He seemed like a really good guy and I swear Bella I didn't realize he was your ex till recently!"

"You still should have talked to me when you knew," I said roughly.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't know how to bring it up," Angela was playing with her hands too much and barely looking at us in the eye. I had a strong intuition though and something about her excuse seemed truthful. I felt my anger easing away at her a bit.

"You should have found a way to talk to me and ask me why we broke up," I lectured her "You know I wouldn't be mad if you asked!"

"He's crazy!" Alice exclaimed "C-R-A-Z-Y coo coo type. He was always bringing Bella down and bossing her around, he's a horrible boyfriend! Not to mention I saw her less and less the longer they dated because he was just _so_ possessive!"

"What?" Angela's eyes were wide with shock "No way, he doesn't seem that way at all!"

"It's true, it was bad." I warned her "He seems all nice and charming at first but he changes when you get to know him. My only regret in life was Ben Cheney." I frowned at the distant memory. Angela crossed her arms, taking in all that we were telling her.

Alice went on "Ang, I swear, he started stalking Bella after they broke up. He went crazy when he lost her, like he sent dozens of text messages a day, always waiting at her car before and after school. He even spread rumors about her." Alice started rubbing my arm to comfort me "He's truly a nightmare."

"If it was so bad, why didn't you guys ever mention him before?" Angela's brown eyes narrowed.

"Because it was _that_ bad!" I groaned. I was trying to convey my distress to her through my eyes.

Alice agreed "So bad we don't ever talk about it, till today because you're with him now! Which is insane! Angela, listen to us and delete his number. Be smart!"

Angela chest expanded dramatically "I don't know what to believ-"

"Are you serious!" Alice nearly yelled before Angela even finished her sentence. "Oh my god!" Even I was shocked that Angela wasn't believing us!

"Angela, were your friends. You should listen to us!" I said

"True friends, huh? Please!" Angela's eyes began to water "You guys are changing and don't even realize it. How long till you all just forget about me and go hang out with your new friends like _Misty_!" She sneered her name "If I want to date a guy who I like and _finally_ likes me back then I will! Your tales don't scare me, you just don't want me to finally have a boyfriend and have my own life!"

"What?!" Alice and I exchanged a look of disbelief, her accusations were outrageous!

"If you're asking to choose between you guys and Ben..." Angela grabbed her bookbag "I choose Ben." She gave us one nasty look before walking away from our table, leaving Alice and me with our jaws hanging wide open.

 **AN: Bet you didn't see that coming! This chapter took me a little longer to write because of my own drama I've been dealing with...hope you don't mind if I take out my stress with the upcoming chapters. Review away! Next chapter is the next party. Fun, drama plus lots of Edward ;) so follow for the next update!**


	9. Swans Can Fly

**AN: Thanks for the review Scattycow :)**

I was currently sitting on the toilet contemplating life when the final bell rang.

I stood up in the stall and flushed the empty toilet, wishing I could throw my emotions down the drain, too. I analyzed myself in the smudged restroom mirror. How can Angela say I'm changing into someone else as if it were a bad thing? I was wearing today black converse with capris jeans and a fluffy red top.

Alright, so I upgraded my wardrobe, sue me!

Everyone has to get new clothes eventually. Misty is not even close to being my BFF, she hasn't even talked to me since I bailed on the movies last weekend. I shook my head at myself, Angela was just playing the blame game now, I hardly feel a change.

I walked down the hall feeling weighed down with a new burden, not even caring at the moment that I was late to my science class.

Alright nevermind... I suddenly cared that I was a few minutes late when I saw the intimating dark green door look back at me. I was hiding the bathroom earlier not because of the Angela situation but because once when I was leaving lunch, I saw through the reflection of the glass door that Edward Masen was a few feet behind me and looking at me. I was desperate to not have another repeat of this mornings conversation so I walked quickly to the closest bathroom and took my sweet, sweet time in there.

I knew once I opened that door, all eyes would be on me. I had no choice but to open it anyways with shaking hands.

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Banner said dryly from his desk "Did you not hear the bell ring earlier?"

"Sorry, bathroom line was long," I mumbled as I walked past him. My whole body glowed red from embarrassment from the dozens of pairs of eyes on me, especially. Edwards. I was just to the haven called my desk when I tripped over Victoria's brown bookbag.

The trip was unexpected. I flew to my desk at a faster rate than walking and managed to bang the corner of the desk with my gut and land on my right elbow and forehead. I groaned in pain as the entire class erupted into laughter.

"Ms. Swan!" I heard Mr. Banner's concerned voice call from the front of the room. _Fuck my life. Fuck today. Fuck everybody._ I chanted in my head.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I heard Edwards voice sound next to mine. Great, Edward came from the other side of the classroom for me. Why can't I walk like a normal person?

I tried to sit up as I felt a stab of pain come from my stomach "I'm fine!" I groaned. I opened my eyes to see Edward was kneeling next to me and was looking at me concerned again.

"Let me take her to the clinic," Edward told Mr. Banner "She's obviously not fine."

Mr. Banner looked between the both of us, I hoped my horrified expression would let him know that it was a bad idea. "Alright, Mr. Masen. Let me write you guys a pass." As Mr. Banner went to fill out a yellow hallway pass, Edward took my hand and helped me up.

The class was a bit blurry when I stood up, I'm sure my face was beat red. My stomach, elbow and forehead were throbbing with pain and I've concluded that today was the worst day of my high school life. I walked quickly back out the class, ignoring the snickers from my classmates. Edward held the door for me and shot the students still looking a dirty look as I entered the hall.

The door shut behind us "Oh my god!" I cursed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked next to me. I almost felt a blood vessel pop from that question. How many times has he asked me that today, sheesh?

"I'm surviving." I grumbled _Barely_ The walk to the nurse's office was only a couple buildings away, even though I was injured I was trying to walk as fast as I can.

I hate the universe sometimes, my plan to avoid Edward Masen before class backfired completely. Now I was embarrassed, injured and walking to the office with the one person I was trying to avoid.

"Today seems like a rough day for you," Edward commented.

"Thanks for you're input, Nancy Drew."

"If you want to talk to someone about whatever is bothering you, I got all ears open." His voice was calm and sweet and had sincerity dripping from those words. I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I barked at him louder than I meant to.

His eyes widened "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes "I mean, why are you being so nice to me?"

That question has been harassing me for the longest. What is so special about me that makes him so kind and caring because everyone seems to believe he's the opposite kind of guy. He's supposed to be an asshole yet he's acting like prince charming with me. Was this a bet or something?

Edward looked bewildered at my question "You seem like a really nice chick, Swan. Why are you questioning my actions?"

I gave him a hard look "Because you're _you_."

We were almost at the office till Edward stopped walking, I turned to look at him and his expression looked as if I just stomped his puppy. I regretted my words instantly. "And I thought you were different." He told me. His eyes looked far away as if a wall was just placed between us.

I hung my head "Edward, I'm sorry." I bit my lip, I have no clue what possessed me that last minute to say something so cruel.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." He snapped at me before walking away.

I felt panic rise seeing him leave "Wait! You're supposed to take me to the nurse's office!"

Edward stopped and I saw him clench his fist. He turned back around without looking at me, his expression was very dark and angry. I hoped I could just fix what just happened. Edward shoved the yellow hall pass in my uninjured hand "The office is right there, I'm sure you'll make it." Was all he uttered before walking away again.

"Edward!" I felt tears threatening to spill "I'm sorry!"

But he didn't turn back around this time.

-x-

I spent my whole night crying over the disaster of my school day with an ice pack on my stomach. I had no urge to read, do homework or even open my eyes. I had lost two friends today and a bit of my pride. I wanted to save Angela from my ex-boyfriend, but she wouldn't hear me out. I can only pray that she's smart enough to keep our warnings at bay. When I thought of Edward, my heart clenched in pain. Pain at the hurt I caused him.

His face looked so sad after I just said those three words _Because you're you._ It reminded me of the photos on the PAA website when he looked so grim. I realize now I want to take away the sadness from his heart, not burden him with more. I had texted him earlier to apologize again but he never responded. The tears that raced down my face spelled out his name.

It took me a few minutes before I picked up my phone from my nightstand table. It buzzed a while ago, but the emptiness of my heart weighted me down.

 **R u ok? Heard u fell today-A**

"No, no no!" I whined as soon as I read the message. The feeling of embarrassment returned **Who told you that?-B**

I asked her that but I already knew in my gut what the answer was. I immediately went on the internet to the PAA website and sure enough, I was the latest post on the Port Angeles Angels website. A photo of me sprawled on the floor and Edward Masen kneeling by my side took over the screen.

 **PAA :3-A** Alice's text came to me as I read: _Swan Flew and Crashed. Edward Masen To The Rescue!_ Which was the title of the photo that generated dozens of likes and comments. I couldn't even read the comments I was already cringing so hard at the photo.

I needed a medal for surviving this day of hell.

I scrolled down to see that just two posts under my photo was a post that said _New Couple Alert!_ along with a photo of Angela and Ben holding hands and walking down the halls. The tears started rolling down my cheek again. There was no way this day could be worse!

I stayed locked in my room all night, ignoring my mom and Phils questions and request to join them for dinner. I did not want to deal with anyone for the rest of the day just in case I have another attitude attack.

I was convinced this day was cursed.

At 11:53pm I snuck down to the kitchen to take one of Phil's Melatonin pills because today's actions haunted my mind, refusing to allow it rest. My room was dimly lite by the time I went back. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and tiredly wondered had I changed? And if I did... who am I becoming? Thankfully, the sleeping pill took effect fast.

I found myself at Port Angeles High School and a fog was emerging from the air vents "Bella," I hear my name echo through the hall "Help me!" I couldn't see anyone, I couldn't even tell who was calling me.

"Hello?" I call out. The fog made it seem like a cloud has landed in the hallways.

"Bella!" The distorted voice cried again. The school lights started turning an eerie yellow color that made my heart race.

"Yes! Where are you?!" I was pacing the hallways, unsure where to go. I really wanted to just walk out of this school and go home where it was safe. I didn't feel safe here but I couldn't leave behind who was calling me.

I heard a high pitched scream come from the 800s hallway. I ran towards the cries. "I'm here!"

I stopped when the hallway divided to a T. I had no clue where to turn, I felt lost in the maze of my school. "B-Bella!" The voice came from behind me now. I turned around to see a crying Angela shaking in the middle of the dark hallway.

The lights behind her flickered "Bella?" She sounded like a child.

I felt goosebumps rising "Let's get out of here."My voice was shaking, this felt like a scene from a horror film.

As soon as I took a step forward, Angela looked horrified "BELLA!" She screeched, pointing behind me. I turned around and was met with a pair of red eyes glowing from the darkness. The creature smiled, revealing its fangs. It blinked before it lunged for me.

Our bloody screams bounced through the walls. I covered my face, bracing for impact " _Bella!_ "Angela's voice cried out after a moment. I was standing in a coward position before realizing I haven't been touched. I turned back to Angela and saw her being carried by a demonic Ben Cheney. He winked at me before running off.

"Angela!" I cried and ran after her.

"Bella!" Her voice was growing distant. I was suddenly grabbed and pulled back "Bella!"

"Get off me!" I yelled at whoever was grabbing me.

"Bella!" The voice was male now "Bella!"

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. Phil, my stepfather was by my side and shaking me awake "Bella, it's just me," Phil spoke to me. My heart was still racing from the nightmare "It's finally happening. You're mother's water broke."

-x-

Dahlia Dwyer was born on March 7th, 2017 at 7:04 AM.

Even though the sleeping pill made me drowsy, I had barely any sleep by the time my sister was born. After the nightmare I had earlier, I was scared to even get a wink of sleep. I was dizzy in the hospital waiting room, pushing on by drinking endless cups of coffee and was so relieved that Dahlia didn't put us through a 12+ hour deliver for her to come out.

I looked at my mother's eyes gleam at the newest member of our family and I suddenly felt how old I've become. Life was so complicated right now, I wished I was a baby again and resting in my mother's arm.

I wondered how my parents reacted when I was born. I looked over at Phil, his eyes were so glossy as he stared at my mother and their child. My mother stared at the baby girl as if she had the secrets to the universe.

"Come hold your baby sister, Bella." My mother told me gently.

I walked over to her side and held my baby sister. Dahlia looked so delicate, almost like a baby doll I used to play with when I was a kid. Her skin was pale and she had a couple of light blonde baby hairs on her head already. Her eyes reflected the same chocolate brown eyes I have. I promised then that I'd always be there and protect my baby sister and to help her when life gets messy.

I missed school today because of my lack of sleep and the birth of my baby sister. Alice knew why I missed school and texted me to congratulated me for having officially having a sibling. She asked if she could come over after school but I didn't even get to respond to her because once I walked into our house, my legs became jello. I barely made it to my bed before I passed out.

I slept throughout the day without any more nightmares.

-x-

It was my alarm for school that woke me up. I was impressed that I slept for over 18 hours yet it only felt like 4 hours. I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and went to my bathroom to nearly drown myself in cold water from the sink. When I looked up, my skin was still paler than usual with bags under my eyes that were so prominent, I had to sneak into my mom's room for some concealer because I looked like I turned into a vampire or something.

I was still feeling a bit coco from the previous days to have any cocoa puffs for breakfast. Instead, I ate my mom's bran flakes - yes, it has succumbed to this.

I left the house and noted that only my car was in the driveway, which meant Renee and Phil were still at the hospital. I took my time driving to my school and timed everything perfectly so I would make it into my first-period class right before the bell rang. I honestly didn't think I would make it if I had run into Ben Cheney again in the parking lot.

I was struggling to stay up during my classes. All of a sudden, the lectures seemed boring and endless. I blamed the coffee withdraw for my insanity and I blamed the amount of homework I had to make up tonight for probably causing another nightmare when I sleep.

The only time I managed to be awake and alert was in between classes as my eyes searched for Edward Masen.

I saw him finally after third period. He was walking down the hallway alone, hands in his cargo pants and his head was down. I begged, wished and willed for Edward to look up and glance at me one more time... but he didn't. No surprise there really.

At lunch, all Alice could talk about was babies "I wished I had a younger sister so soo bad but my parents said they had all they wanted with me! But, oh! Imagine if there was a younger version of me. We'd shop together, dance together, do our hair and makeup together!"

I don't know if Alice realized it, but she was literally vibrating and almost salivating as she spoke about her dreams of a younger sister "Alice," I patted her balled fists "Trust me, no one could handle two of you."

"No, not true!" Alice said dramatically, almost as if I insulted her.

"Isabella, there you are!" Misty popped up behind Alice "I heard you fell and sprained your wrist and had to go to, like, to the hospital! I hope you're okay." I saw Alices face twist to one of disgust.

I sighed internally. All day I've been asked all sorts of questions regarding my fall in the classroom. Me missing school yesterday just fueled the rumors. Even Mike Newton had come up to me in the hallway and without warning, held my hand to see _'how injured I was'_

I bathed my hands with hand sanitizer after that.

"I'm fine, see." I held both my wrist in the air to show there were no cast or bruises "I was at the hospital yesterday because my mother had my baby sister."

Misty eyes sparkled at that "Oh, wow! That's great, amazing! What's her name?"

"Dahlia," I told her proudly.

"Oh, that's one of my favorite flowers!" Misty smiled "I'm so happy for you, we should def hang out and talk all about her." Her eyes immediately turned to look somewhere behind me and before I could respond she flapped her hand "Hey!" She bounced off to go talk to someone else.

I shook my head and looked at Alice "How can Angela believe I was trying to replace her with someone like that?"

"Ugh, right?" Alice was glaring at Misty behind me "But whatever let's not talk about you know who cause I hate drama. It is what it is, she clearly doesn't want to be friends with us anymore."

She was right. Angela has decided to forget us and start a new chapter in her like without us so we should do that same. "So hows things with Jasper?" I tried to change the subject.

She shot me a look "Let's not talk about him either." She said with an attitude.

"Aw, what happened with him?" I asked

She rolled her eyes "Everything was going perfectly well between us so I asked if we could be exclusive and he got all weird again! He kept being cryptic and didn't want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend! I don't understand him, ugh!"

"Yikes..." This seems to be a recurring issue "Maybe he's a lost cause?" I suggest

"No ones a lost cause this early. He's just being a difficult show-no-emotions guy!" She said hastily. "Why do guys have to be so difficult?"

"I have no idea..." I said wistfully while looking at the other side of the cafeteria at Edward Masen. Alice glanced behind me for a moment before turning back to me.

"Are you looking at Masen?" She asked me.

"What? No!" I looked at my hands

"Yes, you are!" She accused with a smile.

I bowed my head "Alright, I am." I sighed and told her all that happened between us up until my incident. "I just feel so bad, I was so mean to him. Even the way I said it sounded cold. He'll probably never speak to me again."

Alice appeared thoughtful for a moment "I mean, I understand where you're coming from. Edward Masen has a horrible record. Have you seen _the list?_ "

I didn't know what she meant so I guessed "The fuck book?"

"Yes!" She pressed her palm to her forehead "It's so bad! Worst one I've seen, no other guy comes even close to his."

My nose crinkled at the thought "No, Alice I haven't read it but thanks for the summary."

Ugh, what was I doing? Why did I care if I hurt this jerks feelings? "Yeah, if I were you, I'd be careful with him. He's definitely not boyfriend material. " Alice said softly.

I told Alice she was right.

I told her that he was sleazy and that I was smart.

I will forget about him.

I chanted my new rules in my head until lunch ended... then l saw that Edward Masen was walking just a foot ahead of me to our fifth-period class. I couldn't resist catching up. "Hey," I mumbled once I was at his side. Why did it feel so good to be next to him?

He looked down quickly "Oh, hey..." He mumbled back once he saw who I was.

"I'm sorry," I begin "f-for the other day."

"It's fine,"

"No, no it's not fine. I was just very stressed out and I took it out on you. I was so harsh and that wasn't fair to you." My tone was sad. I hated how the guilt ate me up these past 48 hours, maybe if I apologized... I could move on?

He looked at me this time and I felt a jolt of electricity after our eyes finally met each other again. "I accept your apology." He gave a small crooked grin that made me realize that I don't think I can move on from that smile so easily.

His eyes though were a different story. They still held a barrier between us.

"It's not like I didn't deserve your treatment." he looked away. We were outside our science classroom and stopped along the walls.

"Edward," I sighed. I memorized his face and noted he always looks like that. Straight face and crossed arms. He isn't like his other basketball friends who are rowdy in the halls and class jokesters. He was the most attractive but one of the most mysterious and quietest, he was basically the black sheep of the team. "You've done nothing wrong to me... you didn't deserve that," I said in a soothing tone. I just wanted to see him finally have a big, geniune smile.

He nodded at that and looked away "Yeah," he agreed blankly "Wanna work on the project during the weekend?"

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of hanging outside of school with just Edward "Yeah, sounds like a plan." I smiled at him and watched him slip into our class with the rest of the students, leaving me to catch my breath.

-x-

 **2 days later**

You could feel in the air:

the excitement.

People were dressing better today, wearing more makeup and smiling more. Tonight was the night of another LM party. It was rumored that Lauren had made an extra 30 invites, it was also rumored to be a costume party. I'm pretty sure the latter was made up.

I heard lots of chit-chat all day from my classmates about what they planned to wear, how they were gonna get there and who they wanted to get with. I hated that I had to be sitting near a group of junior girls in my computer class who were massive Edward Masen fans. They also just happened to get their hands on those extra tickets, you can feel the obsession radiating from them.

It was sickening.

I wished I had earphones to listen to music, it was nearly torture to hear these girls plans to seduce Edward.

I wondered how tonight was going to turn out. Edward and I made up this week but he seemed like he wasn't as into me as before. I just had this feeling that whatever fairytale shot I had with him was ruined by my outburst earlier this week.

The image of the god-like beauty that is Edward Masen in a spare room with a new girl tonight left this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to change my thoughts, so I pulled out The Great Gatsby book and started reading.

I tried during my third period to think positively. I was going to another fun party with my best friend. We're going to get a do-over from last months party. I'm going to let Edward Masen do whatever he does at parties and focus on just Alice and I's fun. Nothing else.

Fun, fun, fun and just fun.

* * *

 **AN: If this chapter stressed you out, feel free to vent down below! Follow because the next chapter will dramatically introduce another main character to join the story.**

 **But anyways, woo what a rollercoaster of a chapter that was. Can you tell I had a bad week again haha? Even _Fanfiction_ was against me this week, I myself deserve a medal for the _number_ of times it crashed on me, causing me to re-write a good portion of this chapter. My gosh! Phew so glad to be done with this chapter and onto the next! Time to party party!**


	10. Cherry Cola

"This is much better," I sighed into my rum and cherry cola. I felt the music vibrating in my drink.

Alice laughed at me "Cheers!" I clinked my silver solo cup with her shot glass and took a nice swing. Cherry was one of my favorite flavors, I was starting to believe this drink might be a little _too_ good.

"I'll switch to rum and coke later, I swear," giggled Alice "I don't want a repeat of the last time. Worst. Hangover. Ever! Did you know, I puked like twice after you left?"

"Alice, no! Please be careful," I was definitely sticking to mixers with my liquor this time because I hated how drunk I got the last party. I didn't even remember half the night!

"Alright, alright, I will. I don't like being wasted anyways," Alice turned from me back into the line. I was standing next to the bar and admiring how the bar light tonight was now golden, casting a ray of sunshine down on my silver heels. I people-watched as I waited for Alice to returned. The party had started only an hour ago and was in full swing just like before. There were girls wearing an array of clothes from jeans and a loose top to skirts but mostly skin-tight dresses as if this were some type of Hollywood event.

A girl with dyed white hair stumbled past me, laughing like a hyena to the guy she was holding hands with. I made a face to my drink and couldn't help but wonder if that was me in the past party.

I started drinking smaller sips as I surveyed the room for Edward. There was no glowing basketball jersey stealing the spotlight tonight. I wondered where could he be...

"Mm, this taste so good!" Alice popped up beside me.

I took another heavenly sip and moaned in agreement "I don't ever want to hear the word Vodka again."

She laughed into her drink. I noticed as she sipped her eyes were taking in the scene before us. "Looking for Jasper?" I wondered.

"That obvious?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look I know we said tonight was gonna be just us and have fun but that doesn't mean you should torture yourself either. If you see and want to talk to him, you have my blessings."

She nodded at my words "Same for you... you can also talk or dance with a guy if he's cool. So that means _no_ Edward!" She pointed her finger at me as if I were a child. I bit my lip.

"I know, I know," I put my hands up defensively "I doubt he'll go for me again anyways..." Sad, but true.

"Let's go have fun!" exclaimed Alice. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to go dancing. We danced by ourselves in the corner of the room and moved all over the giant living room. We danced with classmates that I never spoke to before and even danced with an old friend from elementary school. When Alice wanted to move closer to the center of the dance floor, I made sure to pull her back. There was something hypnotizing about that dance floor and I didn't want another dancing attack to be triggered.

We moved to the outer bounds where it was less constricted. Alice and I started off just dancing to the beat in front of each other. After doing a twist, I saw from my peripheral vision Edward Masen standing near the opposite wall with a beer in hand, talking to a teammate.

 _Finally_ My heart sang. A weight I didn't realize I was carrying lifted off my shoulders after seeing him with just a male friend.

I tried to turn my attention back to Alice and focus on us. We'd exchanged smiles and laugh at our silly moves. But I couldn't help peek at Edward from the other side of the room. I know I told myself tonight was only about Alice and I but I found myself slowly changing my mind.

It felt like the cosmos knew I was watching him because at the same exact second I looked at him again, I witnessed a girl with brown hair the length of Rapunzel, join into the boy's conversation. She was clearly looking at Edward.

My heated stare got cut off by Jacob Black "Hey, girls." He had a charming smile on tonight.

Ever since that last phone call where he tried that lame pick up line, we haven't talked. I avoided eye contact with him at school and I'm sure he must have heard me laughing on the phone because he didn't try any more moves on me.

Alice and I exchanged a look "Hey," "Hi," We murmured back to him.

"I hate to interrupt, but Bella, you look _absolutely_ stunning tonight. Want to dance with me?" He held his hand out as an invitation.

"I don't th-"

"Yes, I'd love to." I cut off Alice and gave a forced smile. I grabbed his hand gratefully and as he pulled me away I told Alice "I'll try to be back soon!" I could clearly see in her face she was not happy. I wasn't too happy either to be walking off with Jacob Black, whose reputation says he's a hothead but it's like my body has a mind of its own. It wanted to get Edward jealous while my mind told myself I didn't care.

My blood boiled at the sight of the girl in the tight black dress get close to Edward and whisper him a secret. So I made sure we got nearby then started dancing with Jacob Black.

Our dancing didn't stir up electricity like it did with Edward but it did bring pitch black smoke to the party: he was lusting after me while I felt burned for someone else.

Jacobs dance moves were typical but I matched his pace as we danced to Lady Gagas **John Wayne**. I've never heard this song before so when I heard the weird EDM drop, I found myself getting lost in the music.

The second chorus pours in and Jacob moves closer to me and copies my dance mood. What I love and hate about dancing to these types of songs with liquor in your system is that, as you move you're momentarily pulled away from reality. My veins were pumping the lyrics with my vibrating blood cells. My hips shook accordingly to the beat.

For a moment, Jacob Black looked handsome as the blue and green lights blurred my vision.

We cooled down once the song switched to a more slower song. "You're a great dancer," purrs Jacob into my ear.

"Thanks," I say in a breathless tone. I looked at Edward once more to see that he was already looking at me with a hard stare and wasn't looking away. I felt my cheeks heat up as I gazed back to Jacob Black. Yes, he was attractive, I'll admit that. But I've grown up with this guy, I know how much of a douche he could be. His personality wasn't attractive at all...what was I doing dancing with him?

I looked back at Edward and saw his head nod in a direction. The girl's hair bounced up and down as she told him 'yes' and I watched the pair disappear in the crowd.

My heart dropped at the sight. Panic rose in me, I'm sure I knew where they were going.

I _was_ just another girl to him.

-x-

You ever had one of those moments where you convince yourself something so well, you believe it? You think you're prepared and invincible until what you expect to happen actually _does_ happen and your ego feels like it's been torn apart. You feel betrayed and shocked but mostly at yourself for how you managed to hide your true emotions.

Well, I was having one of those moments right now.

"Damn, Swan!" exclaimed Jacob as I slammed down another shot.

I'm pretty sure I had only like three.. of these rum shots... I think. Anything to numb the pain of seeing Edward with another girl. Maybe I should have another shot for how stupid I was to believe we had anything special.

In front of us were eight shots, I've had like three. I reached for the fourth one "Hey, slow down there girl." Jacob pushed my hand away. He grabbed the shot I was aiming for.

"I'm fine," I slurred to him, annoyed. He isn't my father or anything. Where was Alice?

"I'm a bigger guy than you, ok? I should be having the most of these shots." Jacob drank my shot and shivered "I don't want you having alcohol poisoning on my watch."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he went for another glass. He was probably right, I drank those shots pretty fast and I swore to Alice we were not repeating last time. Jacob was like a machine swallowing those last shots. After knocking back the last one he rose his arms over his head like a V and screamed "WOOOO!"

Once he was done, I stood on my tippy toes and patted his head as if he were a dog "No more shots for you, mister." I felt like if he had anymore shots he would transform into the hulk.

"Let's dance, baby!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Uh, no!" I pulled back weakly multiple times before he got the message "I want to find Alice." I told him and crossed my arms. He scanned the room looking like a bloodhound for my friend.

"I don't see her," He shrugged and started grabbing my hand to dance.

"No!" I hiss at him. Now I was even more annoyed at myself for leaving Alice. I did not want to be stuck with Jacob all night. I was not thinking clearly obviously...

He threw his hands up in defeat "Okay, let's find her." He sighed. He grabbed my hand again more softly this time. I was too drunk to complain again as long as we find Alice, I'll be fine. We walked all over the dance floor with no sign of my pixie friend and her neon green dress. There was also no sign of Edward but I tried to not let that get to me again.

The bathroom didn't have Alice, nor did any of the connecting rooms. We ended up in one of the deep rich red hallways when this hopelessness feeling came over me. She probably found Jasper or a friend to hang out with.

"Let's just go back," I frowned. It's better to find her if we stay in one spot then play Scooby-doo in this mansion.

"Aw, maybe she's in one of these rooms?" slurred Jacob

"I'd rather wait for her in the dance floor. Let's just go get more shots." I suggested. I turned to walk down the bright hallway when Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one of the dark rooms.

He slammed me against the door and started kissing my neck "We could just stay here instead." He said in a husky, drunken voice.

"What the fuck!" I tried to push him off but he was so strong. I was drunk and could barely see a thing. I just felt his arms holding me down and his sloppy kisses rose to my lips. I was suddenly collected in his arms and screamed as I was thrown onto to the bed.

 _Alice POV_

I was by the bar watching Bella dance with Jacob Black. I had no idea why she'd decide to dance with him, I could have sworn she didn't like him. He was rude and arrogant. I took another sip from my double-shot rum and cherry cola drink as I frowned at them, they didn't look good together in my opinion. It was like watching a wolf dance with a lamb.

I saw behind them was Edward Masen chatting with a girl. I rose my eyebrows at that. Was it a coincidence that she decided to dance so close to him? I drank again as I observed that Edward could barely keep his eyes off of Bella.

I shook my head at my best friend. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met but boy did she have a bad taste for men! I couldn't tell who was worse for her!

I looked around at the party. The disco ball tonight was mostly light colors such as white, silver and yellow and even the bar underneath us had golden lights. I wondered if there was a theme I was missing. The crowd all blended together till I saw a golden head of hair walked past in a small group of guys. That head of hair was something I could spot a mile away:

Jasper

Bingo!

I took off without thinking and stayed at a close distance. "Jasper!" I called out. Those luscious locks turn around and I could see in his eyes melt at the sight of me. I hate that he pushes me away.

"Alice..." He walked up to me. I missed him so much, I couldn't resist pulling him in for an embrace. I breathed in his cologne and chestnut smell. He was suddenly forgiven.

He smelled like home.

"Where are you going?" I asked him in an innocent tone.

"Uh, the guys and I were going to go smoke a joint." He brushed one of my spikey hairs out of my face. I made sure my eyes appeared bigger as he looked down into them "Want to join us?" He added hesitantly.

"Mhmm!" I smiled back. I followed him outside. He pushed open a giant, clear door that led to the backyard area. Multiple strings of light bulbs intimately illuminated the tiled patio. Small groups of people huddled in different areas, joking and smoking. His friends sat around a barely lit bonfire. Jasper sat on the last seat and plopped me on his lap.

A guy sitting across from us looked Indian, his black hair was gelled back. "Who's your girl?" He nodded at me as he lit the fat, white joint.

"This is Alice," Jasper introduced me. He placed his hand on my wrist.

"Hello," I added in a sing-song voice. Happy that I was finally meeting some of his friends.

"That's Sam," He pointed to the guy who was blowing out a big white cloud. "And that's Paul."

Paul looked similar to Sam, the only main difference was he didn't wear as much gel and his eyes were intense. "Paul Lahote," He smiled at me as he took a hit of the joint "I'm sure you heard about me."

"I don't think I have," I told him truthfully.

He choked with laughter while blowing smoke "Ah, c'mon. You never heard of Paul La-Hot-E?" I shook my head no. "Baby, damn! You go to Port Angeles High?" He passed Jasper the J now, who passed it straight to me.

"Yeah, I do!" I took a small hit from the joint. I was being cautious so I didn't have another cough attack infront of these stoners.

"Baby, you need to get out more if you don't know Paul La-Hot-E." He winked at me. I was grateful I was hitting the joint so I didn't have to respond, this guy was really full of himself.

"Dude. Chill." Jasper said. After I felt my body start vibrating a bit, I passed the joint to Jasper.

"Aye," Paul waved off Jaspers comment. We sat in a weird silence afterward "She's a beautiful girl you got there." Paul continued.

I felt Jasper tense "Whatever man." Jaspers' hand was rubbing mine now. Sam just sat in silence observing us. The joint kept passing around almost a bit too slow.

"Got any friends here at this party you can hook me up with?" Paul spoke again.

I was suddenly very weirded out by this conversation "Nope, I don't" I said blankly. His comment suddenly reminded me of Bella and I knew I should leave soon. Man! I can't believe I left her with Jacob!

Well... technically she left me. But I should still save her. She's probably annoyed with him already.

"So who you came here with?" Paul asked while handing me the joint.

"A friend but she isn't single." I lied while hitting the J. I made sure my last hit count. "I should go find her though. Jass, you coming?" I asked him.

"Yup," I passed him the joint.

I stood up and the world felt heavier. Like gravity was pulling down harder, it made me want to laugh but I kept it in so I wouldn't see weird. But once Jasper and I started walking back inside, I couldn't help but giggle hard at this feeling.

Jasper smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "What's so funny?"

"I'm hiigh," I giggled. Once we were inside and not surrounded by people, I fell into his arms. "You feel soo nice," I moaned while rubbing my arms all over his body.I loved hugging him and feeling him. His hand caressed my cheek before lifting it up.

Our lips found each other and they felt so heavenly. His lips were soft, I couldn't stop kissing him. My hands found themselves in his hair, pulling him to me. I wanted more. My lips were buzzing when we pulled apart. "Should we go find your friend?" He whispered.

Lust answered for me "We should find a room."

He smiled at that "Even better," He agreed. He pulled me along passing crowds of my drunk classmates. Everyone's energy seemed so high, there were so many smiles on everyone's faces! I feel like tonight was a good night, a perfect re-do.

Jasper tripped on the corner of the wall once we entered the hallway of bedrooms. I laughed so hard at that. We literally had to stop walking because I couldn't walk, just laugh. I laughed as if that's all I knew what to do and couldn't stop.

Jasper pushed me against the wall with a mischievous smile "Oh you think that's funny?"

"Y-yes! Haha!" He shut me up by kissing me. It was the perfect way to shut me up. My laughter died as we nearly devoured each other.

Suddenly a piercing scream pulled us apart. "What was that?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Jasper immediately followed the sound and I followed behind him. The screams and pounding got louder as we walked down the hall. "You stupid bitch!" A deranged voice yelled. We turned the corner of the red hallways and saw the screams coming from the only door that was partially opened. Jasper tensed up before opening the door fully.

We came face to face with a paled Royce Walker who had streaks of blood coming down his cheek "She's crazy man!" He sprinted past us.

In the room, we saw Rosalie Hale absolutely battering her friend Tanya Denali. Rosalie was crying as she hit Tanya "I can't believe you, bitch!"

Jasper jumped into action and pulled Rosalie off Tanya who covered her face and cried "I hate you! My god my fucking face! My face!" As Jasper held Rosalie down, I went to Tanya. "Are you ok?" I asked her. When she uncovered her hands, I was horrified at the state of her face.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She shoved me away from her and I fell on the floor. "You're crazy Rosalie! You need help! You're a fucking crazy bitch and that's why Royce can't stand you!" She snarled before stomping out the room.

My knee scraped against the carpet during the fall, causing it to sting and bleed. I was mad at how Tanya treated me and Rosalie especially since I was trying to help! I looked up to see Rosalie was using all her strength for Jasper to let go. "No!" She hollered "Let me get that whore!" She was trying to push free and then started biting him.

"Rosalie!" I yelled, tears welling up in my own eyes "Stop that, relax! They're gone, you did enough damage. _Relax!_ " She looked at me before giving up. Her energy deflated and Jasper allowed her to fall on the floor and curl into a ball and just cry.

Jasper and I exchanged a look before sitting down next to her and attempted to calm her down.

* * *

 **AN: I know, I'm the worst. ****I'm sorry! Would it make you feel better if the next chapter finally brings some much-needed happiness and fluff? Click follow or comment to save our Bella faster.**

 **Also, shout out to Vanilla19 for your comment! You're the reason this chapter is posted a day earlier than planned!**


	11. Prince Charming

As soon as my body crashed onto the bed, I knew I had only one shot to stop this. Jacob's giant shadow towered over me and as soon as he jumped to join me, I did the only self-defense mechanism every girl instinctively knows.

I jammed my knee into his selfish dick.

"Oww!" Jacob moaned at the impact. I kneed him in the balls one more time for good luck. Adrenaline was pumping in me as I hovered over his panting body.

"You make me sick!" I growled. I gave him one hard slap in the face. Anger brewed in my veins, I've never hated someone as much as I hated Jacob black at that second.

I collected myself and dignity before emerging into the blood red hallways. I looked left and right but I had no clue where I was or where to go. My heart was clenching and unclenching as I walked aimlessly down the halls.

I came into a barely lit dining room area that had enough tables and chairs to sit everyone from the party down. I stood in awe at the size and height of this elegant dining hall before noticing that behind the enormous table was a giant set of clear double doors. I didn't hesitate before launching myself towards them.

I breathed in the fresh air greedily. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by shrubs and the stars. There were no people around - I must be at the back of the Mallory Mansion. The darkness made me feel safe. I quickly fell onto my ass on the dirt floor against the walls and cried.

Cried because I almost lost a part of me in that room tonight. I cried because I can't find my best friend and I cried because Edward doesn't care at all about me. Tears fell because I was alone in the backyard, sitting on the dirt floor and had no plans to ever re-enter that house again.

Everyone else was having the time of their lives while I was feeling miserable.

 _I just want to go home_.

I sobbed at that thought for a while.

Eventually, I heard a voice call "Bella?"

 _Oh, boy! W_ _ho gets the honor of finding me at my lowest moment in life?_

"Bella, what happened?" The soothing voice came closer. I looked up to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything and sure enough, coming towards me in those tight black jeans was Edward Masen.

I burrowed my face into my arms and made some sort of pitiful sound.

Edward sat down on the dirt next to me and wrapped an arm around me to soothe me. We just sat together under the warm night sky, listening to the faint music playing from the house. Edward rubbed my arms, I was just glad I wasn't alone anymore...even if it had to be Edward. Who knows where he's been tonight.

"What happened?" He whispered, "Please talk to me. I hate to see you this way... you can talk to me."

I shook my head sadly. I didn't want to spoil his mood by telling him all about how Jacob Black almost raped me. I shuddered at the experience.

"You never want to talk to me," sighed Edward. I heard him slump against the wall. We both breathed deeply at that. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him...I just couldn't at the moment.

When he spoke, his voice was patient as always "You know... this is my favorite spot of Laurens Mansion."

I was surprised by that. "Really?" I mumbled through my hands. Last I saw, there was nothing special about where I was sitting.

"Yup. Really, really. Want me to show you around?"

He was trying to get me out of my slump, I appreciated that but I felt like my energy and spirit were almost dead. It was easier just to stay curled up against this wall. When I didn't respond, he continued "Just a few feet down is the beginning of the Mallory garden. If you think their house is gorgeous, wait till we walk in there."

I bit my lip. A beat passed before I wiped my dripping mascara from my underneath my eyes and forced myself to stand up. I'll admit, seeing flowers might make me feel better.

Edward Masen stood by me with kind eyes that warmed my soul. As if we were a pair of magnets, our body's just pulled together in their own accord. I hugged him deeply and placed my head on his chest. I felt so comfortable at this very moment, way better than I had just five minutes ago when it felt like the world was ending. I breathed in his scent of cologne and smoke. His hand rubbed my back and my heart was starting to beat normally again.

"Come on," urged Edward. He broke apart our hug and started walking past a giant bush.

I was very clumsy with just regular old sneakers, so dirt + heels made it feel like the ground was no longer stable. Edward was a bit ahead when he noticed my struggle. He came back towards me "Need some assistance?" He seemed amused at my balancing act.

"Please!" I said meekly.

Edward grabbed my hand and steadied me. His presence had a grounding effect on me as we walked along the dirt path that had small lamp posts that saved us from the darkness. "These flowers along the path are called rosa canina," I focused and admired the beautiful five petal flowers that formed two long rows down our path. Some flowers were white while others were white with frosted pink tips "They come from some part of Europe, I think Ireland."

"Interesting," I commented.

Edward paused to pluck a big flower from a scrub. "This flower is beautiful and delicate like you." He handed it to me. My heart jumped as I observed the beautiful blending of white petals with baby pink on the edges.

"So, if I were this flower, that means you technically snapped my neck." As you can see, my mind was still in a dark place.

Edward chuckled at that "I didn't mean you were that flower _literally and physically_." We started walking again

"Uh huh...sure." I nudged my hip to him, giving him a strong push. He smiled and nudged me back, except with my balance at the moment, I didn't catch myself like how he did.

I found myself falling to the side.

Edward reached for my flying hands and pulled me back while laughing "I'm so sorry!" I was grateful he caught me and not the rosa caninas.

As I straighten up, I asked: "Forgot how delicate I was, already?" He held both my hands now, his eyes were lighter than I've ever seen before. I grinned widely because I finally got to see Edward Masen have a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Edward grabbed the flower from my hand and placed it in my hair, just above my ear. He smiled at his work "Perfect," My heart skipped a beat.

Edward and I walked down the path till an opening emerged after passing a wooden arch covered with ivy. A giant fountain with multiple mermaid statues took center stage. A colorful red blast of water burst out in the middle of the fountain, falling on the mermaids, who each blew kisses of water streams back into the pool.

Tall, enchanting trees surrounded the corners of the garden where rows and rows of colorful plants and flowers rested peacefully. I felt my soul coming back alive at the sight of such natural beauty.

"Look at this one," Edward brought me over to see a strange flower that was bigger than his hand. It was shaped like it was a ball of flames!

"Woah, that's a flower?!" I exclaimed, touching the petals. The color and shape were spectacular. "What kind of flower is this?"  
"It's a gloriosa superba, very exotic. It originates from Africa." He tells me without missing a beat. I couldn't help but take a photo of this flower and post it to my snapchat.

"How do you know so much about flowers?" I questioned him.

Edward shrugged "I really mean when I said this is my favorite spot. Probably in the whole world. A couple times during Laurens past parties I'd come here with her father and he'd talk to me all about the flowers. This is his garden, her mother doesn't care at all about them."

My eyes shined bright at him, he really was deeper than I thought. "Well, he has good taste in flowers," I agreed. I glanced around at all the bundles of colors that brought this area to life.

"They're all exotic," Edward tells me "Not one is native to America."

"I feel like I'm in some sort of heaven," I said softly.

"Those flowers over there are also from Africa," We walked to another bush

I was in awe at a purple sunflower looking flower that caught my eyes "Which one is this one?"

"Carpobrotus edulis," He touched the brilliant petals along with me "Also one of my favorites."

I breathed in the air that radiates with life. These flowers remind me that there are more good, living things in this world than bad. I turned to Edward, whose pale skin reflected the moonlight. He was gazing admiringly at the flowers "I'm impressed, Masen." I tell him "You read and you know more flowers than any teen in the city of Port Angeles... what else are you hiding?"

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets "Why don't you tell me first?"

Damn, he got me there.

I looked away and closed my eyes. It was nice to escape my fear while it lasted. "Hey," His voice says but it sounds far away. "I'm sorry," his hand is on my cheek now and I can't help but look up at him. His thumb runs under my eyes "Who hurt you?" He asked gently.

I escape his grasp at that question. I hated that I was so easy to read and I hated the way referred to me as a victim. _Who hurt me_? Jacob did... but so did Edward technically.

I felt cold when his hand snaked around mine again "I'm sorry again. Let me show you something else that is beautiful," I breathed out the negativity. It was hard to be mad at someone who was trying to show you the world.

I let him drag my past the myriad of unique flowers that lead us to a giant, glassy pond. "Wow," I breathed. The water was still, allowing the moon and stars to reflect down on the pond. "It's beautiful!" I looked up at the sky to see the real moon smiling down at us "We get a full moon, too."

Edward sat us on the field near the pond "It's _almost_ a full moon. The full moon is technically tomorrow," He informs me "It's a Sagitarrius full moon, one of my favorites."

"And _now_ your an astrologer!" I laughed at how unbelievable he was. I couldn't help but grab his hand and think for just a second, that Edward might be amazing. He was actually pretty sensitive and full of a variety of interests.

"I just really like the moon, I'm a Cancer I can't help it! The moon rules me!" He smiled at the reflection of the moon on the pond "What's your zodiac sign?"

"Virgo," I tell him.

"We're compatible," He winked and I blushed

I couldn't help but swat his hand like he was a fly after that comment "Don't go all horoscope and stuff on me. I don't believe in any of that," Learning about flowers is one thing- it's real and factual. Zodiac signs and horoscopes, however, are not very factual.

"Alright!" He holds his hand defensively "I'm not that into that stuff. My little sister and mother are, I have zodiac stuff drilled into my head practically. You should hear them at dinner," He shakes his head at the memory. I see he's playing with a piece of grass, ripping it apart.

I stared at the stars and smile because I can finally say this: "I have a little sister now. She was just born a few days ago."

"Congratulations," Edward said genuinely "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope," I said, "I always thought it was gonna just be me and only me for the rest of my life." I turned to look at Edward as I told him this, he seemed to be listening to every word "My mother remarried when I was young and they said they never wanted another kid, that I was enough. That was until I turned eighteen and there goes my mom, already getting a nursery ready."

My eyes focused on the brightest glowing star in the sky and I wondered if Edward knew about all the stars too. Instead, I asked him "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, just my little sister, Lisa. Trust me, she's more than enough, I couldn't handle any more siblings." Edward broke eye contact at that, his face seemed like stone as he talked about her.

"Why not?"

He blinked a few times and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought "She just-" He looked down and grimaced "She just steals all the attention. My parents only focus on her, not me. So get ready for that. Once there's a baby in the house your parents won't treat you the same."

Now I grimaced at that "Damn...least I'm eighteen, I don't need to be showered with as much love."

"True," Edward says blankly. After a moment passes, he speaks again "I told you something personal about myself, so now it's your turn."

My eyes widen "We never made a deal about that!"

"Yeah, I know," He sighed and looked back at the beautiful view. We didn't need any lights out here tonight, moonlight lit the land enough. "It'll be nice though," He says "I just want to get to know you. You don't seem to trust me for some reason."

"Not really," I looked back at the water.

A fish flopped out of the water and made a big splash, ruining the ponds stillness.

"How come?" Edward asked.

 _How do I word this properly?_ I wondered to myself. I would hate to hurt him again "It's just... I hear so many bad things about you..."

"PortAngelesAngels. com ?" He wondered.

"Yeah..." All the comments about him were mostly harsh and if most people were bashing his character ... it must be for a reason.

Edward buried his head in his face. I saw him pull at his hair for a moment before grunting out the words "I hate the internet!" I sat there quietly, not knowing what to say next "What's one of the main rules of the internet?" He straightened up and asked me.

"Uh," I felt pressured now because of that intense stare of his "Don't give out your personal information to strangers?"

 _"Don't believe everything you read on the internet."_

"Oh."

We stared at each other for a moment "Those people on there don't know who I am." He says seriously "I'm a very private person. All those girls on my 'fuck book'...yeah, they're liars!" I felt like an idiot for never thinking that it might be possible for it to not be true. I blinked taking in his side of the story. "There's like almost a hundred girls on my list. How is that even possible? The honest truth is that I can count with my fingers how many girls I actually slept with."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I told him and grabbed his hand. I felt horrible for him but still had some doubts "Why would all those girls lie like that? I thought you needed evidence to end up on the list?"

He gripped my hands tightly "I thought so too. Apparently, all a girl has to do is take one photo of me to end up on my list. Like just one selfie counts." He frowned

"I-Is there something we could do about this?" I asked. My mind was racing with ideas. Maybe we could go to the principal or report the website somehow.

"I tried going to the principal already but no one backed me up, most people enjoy this website and we can't report the website because they don't technically make rumors, they just report the teen news. And, besides, it's kind of too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" I asked

"To understand what I mean, I'll have to tell you the full story." Edward was playing with my fingers as he talked:

"My first girlfriends were in middle school and those were nothing serious, obviously. When I came to high school, I got a lot of attention because the girls thought I was cute. Whatever. Had my first serious relationship as a freshman and I thought I knew what love was until she cheated on me. I was heartbroken so when I went to parties, I stupidly hooked up with girls.

I didn't have sex with most of them, though. Just making out, teenage stuff. I heard about the Port Angeles Angels website and I thought it was stupid. I didn't want to know what they said about me or anyone else." I understood what he meant, that's exactly what I thought about the website when I first heard about it in my sophomore year.

"After every party though, my friends would always praise on who I hooked up with. I let it slide at first, till I couldn't take it anymore and asked how did they know what girl I was with? Were they just watching me at parties? They told me they know from the PAA website. I checked it out and under my name were all the girls I had hooked up with." I wrinkled my nose at that, what a lack of privacy. "So, I told my guys to fuck off with their comments then decided that I could stop this list if I just didn't hook up with girls. Seems logical, right?" I nodded my head, fully immersed in his story.

Edward continued "I thought it ended since at parties I rejected every girl's advances. Turns out, it didn't. Some girls would be sneaky by pretending to be too drunk to find the bathroom, so I'd show them where to go. Then, they'd have their friend take a photo of us walking into a hallway and use photos like that as proof as having sex with me. It was insane! It was some kind of accomplishment for girls to have their names under my list!

"What the fuck, Edward. That's crazy!" I nearly yelled, "What did you do?" I held onto his hand harder.

"That's when I went to the principal. I was so paranoid of females by then but not even our principal took me seriously! He said I should just leave the girls alone and the list would stop, like I didn't try!" He scoffed. "People believed just because I'm a good looking guy that all I care about is sex. I even tried dating Tanya for a bit and it worked for a while, girls left me alone since I was holding her hand at parties. But Tanya was such a drama queen, I couldn't stay dating her for long.

Then, I just gave up!" He breathed deeply "I just started using this as a test sort of. I would avoid being alone with girls unless I found someone I thought was different. I'd kiss them in private and see if her name ends up on the list the next day. If she did, I would cut her off. I was sort of looking for my Cinderella, someone who wasn't just using me..."

His eyes were shut at that point, collecting himself. He then spoke what was on my mind "Your name isn't on the list."

It felt like we were having a moment, my heart was beating so fast and our intertwined hands felt like they were emitting energy "No... it's not."

"How come?" He asked without looking up.

"I never liked that website either. The first time I ever looked at it was after Laurens last party because I was told our video was posted on there. That was so embarrassing." My cheeks heated at the thought that our dance was viewed by the entire school body.

Edward chuckled then looked at me "We were the best dancers there,"

His green eyes had this emotion I couldn't detect but, damn, did it take my breath away. In a heartbeat, his hand was on my cheek and he pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was nothing like I ever experienced. Our emotions felt so raw and thirsty.

The walls we had built to block each other out had tumbled apart with every word uttered and every touch we felt.

I finally understood Edward Masen in a way no one else did and I will never once judge him or anyone else, based on what an anonymous person wrote. I will only judge him for his own words and actions. Everything he has said tonight made me realize he was just a misunderstood soul.

I was on his lap now, under the perfect array of stars. Our hands were digging into each others scalp, wanting to taste more. Our lips said the feelings we could never say ourselves. They cried for his injustice.

I pulled back to breathe.

And so we wouldn't end up going any farther such as having sex right next to the pond. This Sagittarius moon was making me feel a bit too adventurous. I could feel it through his pants that he wanted me.

Our foreheads leaned on each other and his hand was on my cheek. I couldn't believe what he had just confessed to me, it was better than I could ever have dreamed of.

"So... how many people passed your little test?" I had to ask

His thumb rubbed my cheek "Just you," His breath was heavy.

My heart rejoiced at his answer. I wanted more of them "How come you didn't talk to me after that night?"

"It did take me a while to figure out who you were at school. But at the party, I left that morning because... I was scared." He confessed and pulled me into a hug. He placed his head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Scared of what?" I murmured, resting on his lap

I felt him gulp "We really did have something special that night. I _never_ go farther with girls other than a kiss but I felt something different with you. When we had sex that night... I don't know how to explain it but I felt a connection with you. It was better than I could ever imagine." He said in a low voice "I was scared about what I was feeling. I was worried you'll hurt me and brag about it like _every other_ girl."

"I would never do that, Edward. I never hook up with anyone either but it just happened with you, too. And I'm glad it did. Kinda. Just don't ever leave me like that again!" He hugged me even tighter after that. I only had one more doubt I had to ask "You said you're never alone with girls... but I saw you tonight with a girl walk away somewhere."

"What?" He said

I frowned at his response and pulled away from our embrace to look at him. I know I clearly saw him with another girl tonight. "Black dress, long brown hair?"

"You mean hair color like mine?" His expression eased up.

"I guess?" I didn't examine her hair with a magnifying glass or anything. I'm not that weird.

"That was my cousin," he explained "She's a year younger than us but she helps me out at parties. Girls don't approach me at all when she's by my side. Plus she's a cool chick I can actually trust."

"Oh," I didn't expect that.

"Trust me, beautiful Bella, you're the only girl I see right now." I smiled and pulled in to give him another long kiss. He smiled back against my lips "I'm happy you're here with me. I hate to admit it but I was so unbelievably jealous when I saw you dancing with Jacob-" I tuned him out once he said his name. My skin felt nasty again. "Whats wrong?" His voice came back in tune.

I sighed into his shoulder. How could I not tell him what happened with Jacob after he just poured his heart to me?

"What's wrong, beautiful? What made you so sad tonight?"

"Jacob," I spat out his name in almost a choking manner.

"What happened with Jacob?" He asked

I swallowed hard "He was helping me look for my friend. When we passed the bedrooms, he just grabbed me-" this is when I started crying again "and kept kissing me. He threw me on the bed and I t-thought he was going t-to"

"Oh my god," Edward pulled me into a hug. His voice sounded murderous "Please tell me he didn't!"

"N-no. I kicked him in the balls before he could," I sniffled into his shirt.

Edward pulled me off him instantly. His brilliant smile transformed into a dark and angry frown "I'm still gonna kill that motherfucker!" He turned and started marching back towards the Mallory Mansion.

 _Fuck! Why did I decide to tell him this right now!_

We entered back into the beautiful garden, Edwards back was to me marching like a robot with one sole mission. "Edward!" I was panicking, what if Edward did something stupid like beat him to a pulp in front of the other students? He doesn't seem drunk but I know he's been drinking. What if he gets arrested over this? Then our magical night will be ruined!

I couldn't catch up to him in these heels, so I had to think quick. I walked bad purposely and it wasn't long till I felt my heels tip over and I fell right smack on the dirt floor. I cried out loudly. My fall was on purpose but I managed to badly twist my ankle in the process. Not part of the plan, but least I no longer had to worry about acting.

"Ooh, Edward!" I cried for him.

Edward ran right back to me. His focus was now taking care of me, he was on his knees right next to me "Aw, baby," He examined my knee, which was throbbing in pain "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm sorry," He started kissing my wrists in between his sorrys.

"It's okay," I gave a small smile at his gesture "My ankles just hurting, I'll live... I hope."

Edward pressed on my ankle a bit "Yes, ma'am you'll survive. It's not even fractured or anything. Let's see if you can stand."

He helped me up to my feet. I felt like I could stand but I exaggerated my injury by saying "Ow! ow!" Once my foot even touched the floor. I was standing like a flamingo with one leg bent. "I can't, Edward. Can you carry me?" I tried my best to copy Alice's puppy eyes.

He melted like butter at my request "Of course," He carried me bridal style and I was happy to be back close to his face again. His features looked beautiful under the moonlight, his green eyes looked like they were glowing "Where to my lady?" I could hear in his voice his frustration at not being able to pound Jacobs face in right now.

"How about a room?" I suggested, then planted a kiss on his lips "I'm pretty dirty from falling in the mud."

-x-

A couple of teens gave us an odd look. We were both dirty and he was carrying me like a baby. We snickered at their expressions. I was assuming it was around 12:30 or 1am by the number of doors that were locked "Goddamn," I told Edward after the fifth door we tried was locked.

"It's that Sagitarrius moon," Edward joked. I guess six was our lucky number, it felt great to be laid down gently and with constent on a bed.

Our room had a restroom connected this time and Edward brought out a wet towel to clean my knees. "I love your dress, tonight." He tells me. I was wearing another one of Alice's dress. It was a beautiful, metallic silver that resembles a disco ball.

"Thank you," I grinned and watched as he cleaned my legs. "So, how did we end up in a room last time?"

He looked at me with amusement "I really don't know, that was a crazy night last time. My memories all over the place."

"I literally remember us taking a bunch of shots, dancing and then waking up," I told him

"Well, I do remember we had lots of fun in the room," I scoffed at that _obviously_ "Nah, I mean like we had a lot of funny conversations. I don't really remember them, but I do remember how much we laughed that night. You're a really cool chick, Bella."

He put down the rag on the nightstand next to us. He was sitting on the corner of the bed, looking so handsome "Come here you," I pulled his shirt to me, I really needed another electrifying kiss.

Edward pulled away for a moment to admire me. His hands traced down from my hip to my lower thigh. He memorized my body before returning to my eyes "I think you might be my Cinderella," he said in a sexy voice. My heart almost exploded from those words.

"Then you must be my prince charming." Goosebumps trailed down my body as my lips locked with Edwards. His kissing was perfect. Steamy amount of pressure and just a hint of tongue to keep it exciting. Edward started grinding a bit on me and I started feeling hot all over. My whole body yearned for him. I've never felt this type of passion with Ben, it felt like just sex or a chore with him.

But with Edward, the way he trailed hot kisses down my neck and between my breasts, made my cells come alive. Is this what making love feels like? If so, I never want it to end.

* * *

 **AN: So... what's your zodiac sign? XD**

 **Thank you for all those that were patient. I made my longest chapter so far and filled with only BxE for you guys. What are your thoughts on Edwards side of the story? Got you all there, eh? Lmk, lmk!**

 **Scattycow: He didn't ignore her for a month. A month in the story was from between the first and second party. He didn't talk at first because he is a cautious guy in this story. The staring bits of the story was to portray a cute, typical high school crush and he did make a move to do a science project with her in spite of it all :)**

 **Alsoo, I'm going on vacation tomorrow for two weeks so expect some time in between these next chapters. Love you all!**


	12. Emerald

Joe's coffee house was an old restaurant in the edge of town that has been in Port Angeles since before any of us were born. It was a classic red-stripped joint that people seem to forget - which is exactly why Alice loves this place the most and asked us to meet up here. Edward was pulling up the restaurant now with my head in the clouds from my morning:

 _My eyelids were heavy with peace and serenity and I could feel the morning sunlight warm my skin. I could also feel someone's head_ _nuzzled at the crook of my neck. I opened my eyes to find an arm wrapped loosely around my torso._

 _"You stayed." I smiled at the glowing warmth that blended with our bodies._

 _The arm around me tighten_ _"Of course,"_

I couldn't help but grab his hand for a moment once he parked. "You've met Alice before?" I asked.

He was looking at our interlaced fingers "I think I've had her in one of my classes before,"

"Ok and how about Jasper Hale?"

His mouth formed a straight line "I've heard of him,"

"Oh yeah?" I was surprised since Alice told me Jasper liked to keep down-low "Anything interesting?"

He shrugged a bit, letting go of our hands to buckle his seat belt "I just know what crowd he usually hangs with. They're kind of rough."

He was about to leave the car until I put my hand on his arm "Have you heard that you shouldn't judge people based on rumors?"

He nodded then gave me a deep look at that "So I've heard." A smile broke out "Thank you."

Once we entered Joe's, we spotted Alice at a cherry red booth at the back of the restaurant. She sat next to Jasper and in front of her was a girl with long blonde hair. Alice smiled wide when she saw me "Bells!" and stood up so quickly. As she walked over she glanced and seemed obviously curious that Edward Masen was right next to me.

"Alice!" We engulfed in our usual hug. "Ugh, I hate that I'm always losing you!"

"Next time we're handcuffing ourselves to each other so we that can never happen again! And don't worry, we'll take turns with the bed." She let go of me to wink at Edward. I blushed at her vulgar comment.

"It's finally nice to meet to famous, Alice." chuckled Edward

"Ditto," Alice gave us a look. "But come, let's sit we just ordered drinks!"

I gave Jasper a warm smile and as the boys shook hands to greet each other, I was taken aback to see that the blonde at the table was none other than Rosalie Hale. Her icy blue eyes seemed guarded once she looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella, "

"Hey..." She said softly before looking away. I never saw Ms. Perfect look... no where near perfect. Her eyeshadow was smudged under her eyes and her skin looked a bit sick. Her blonde hair began to resemble hay.

Jasper and Rosalie got window seats, Alice sat next to Jasper then me. Edward made a move to sit next to Rosalie but once she looked at him, her eyes widen. "Masen?"

"The one and only," he replied as he sat down. I couldn't help but admire him as he sat in front of me. He was just so gorgeous. Edward looked back at me and gave a small smile that warmed me up like a winter blanket in Decemeber.

Rosalie gave me a longer look this time before turning back to him. "Well, I didn't expect you to join us for breakfast." She said curtly

"And I can say the same for you..." A moment passed before he asked "What happened?"

Rosalie's face transformed into a monster before burning her head in her arms and gave a muffled scream. The silence was thick, like tree log thick. We needed an electric saw right now.

Alice broke the silence by passing us the menus. "Here you go." She said in low voice.

The menu was a red one-sided sheet of paper. By the time the waitress arrived to our table, I was ready and ordered a plate of hash browns with a cheese omelet. Rosalie rose her head up to order chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips. The waitress gave us our drinks before leaving. Rosalie clung to her latte as if was giving her life.

"So how was your night?" I asked Alice.

"It was alright," she said as she poured extra sugar into her coffee. Jasper agreed with her.

Rosalie pulled her hair "I'm sorry guys, ok? I'm sorry for ruining your night! Ughh!"

"Rose!" Alice placed her hand on hers "You did not ruin our night alright? James and Tanya ruined everyone's night. Not. You!"

"Woah, what did I miss last night?" I asked, curiously blossomed in me.

"Tanya's what happened." Rosalie turned to Edward "You're ex is a massive bitch!"

"Oh, I know." He sipped his water.

Rosalie started to cry then "I didn't mean to hurt her I was just so mad, you know?" Alarm bells sounded at her words, I looked at Alice for answers as Rosalie choked up and collected tears on her napkin.

"She walked on James doing it with Tanya." Alice spat out the truth finally.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Rosalie," I finally understood and sympathized with her puffy face.

Rosalie fulled on bawled at those words "Right!? Like what the f-fuck! Out of her girl in this school, he _fucks_ my best friend. Stupid _Tanya_!" She said her name like it was a curse. "Gosh, I hate her. She's such a copycat! Always copying what I do and what I wear and now, she sleeps with my boyfriend! She's insane." Rosalie cried out endless insults followed by rounds of pounds to the table.

We played therapist with Rosalie and she managed to calm down before our food arrives. "Oh boy," moaned Edward at the sight of his red velvet pancakes "I didn't know how badly I needed this till now,"

I laughed at his remark and gave his feet a small kick underneath the table. He kicked me right back while smirking with his mouth full of pancakes.

I was savoring the taste of the cheesy omelet when Rosalie's gasp almost made me choke. "Noo!" She gaped at us for a moment before showing us her phone "Tanya already squealed to PAA about of fight and everyone's leaving me such nasty messages on my Instagram photos!" She started crying all over again. "My life is OVER!" Her tears dripped onto her pancakes as if they were syrup.

Alice said "Rosalie, it's all going to be fine! Just tell your followers how it was a misunderstanding, I mean any girl would act crazy if they were drunk and walked in on their boyfriend with their best friend! Just let PAA know and you'll be fine!"

"I'm over, over, o-v-e-r," Rosalie kept muttering in her hands.

"Listen to me Rosalie, you won't be shunned if you just do what I say!"

Breakfast was not at all what I was expecting that morning. I pictured in my head Edward and I plus Alice and Jasper laughing and recalling what a fun night last night was. Instead, I ate my omelet with pity for Rosalie with the air heavy with awkwardness. We barely managed to console Rosalie at all.

I was so grateful when our waitress brought our checks quickly, we paid the bill then said our goodbyes within minutes. Edward and I were the first to leave, I breathed out in relief once I closed the passenger door "Gosh, that was crazy." I told Edward

"That's Rosalie for you." He replied as he started the car.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

Edward told me that when he dated Tanya, Rosalie was very stuck up. He felt the tension between the two best friends and swore they were only friends because of their image. "She can be a cool girl, don't get me wrong. I noticed that when she's with girls like Tanya, she puts on this act as if their lives were a reality show. But when she was just with the guys she seemed normal."

I took in the information then changed the subject into something more cheerful. I was tired of all the drama.

Edwards car found my home too quickly. I hated that our time was over.

"I know, it sucks to go right?" He said wistfully. I pouted at that. He gave me a peck on the lips which magically transformed my pouting upside down "I'll see you Monday, alright?"

His tone was casual.

Casual... be casual.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you in class." My smile felt tight until another kiss helped with that.

Once the door behind me closed, my back on to it to remember how to breathe normally. I didn't realize how many butterflies were in my stomach. I was so happy that I got to wake up from Mallory's party satisfied. My only hope now is that Edward is who _he_ says he is. Not PAA or anyone else. Him. If it's true, he won't ignore me at school.

It was good that after the party I was not in the front page of Port Angeles Angels this time, but sadly, Rosalie was. The photos of Tanya's face after the fight looked horrible, I felt terrible for both girls. I can see the article just says Tanya and Rosalie's fight ends with a busted face, but they never talked about what caused this battle to even occur.

That night, Rosalie did all the damage control she could. She posted on all social media platforms her POV of events, hoping to gain peoples trust back. But Tanya also blasted on her page that she did nothing wrong and claimed that it was James who kissed her. James was the one who messed up but instead of being upset with her boyfriend, Rosalie fought her best friend over a "misunderstanding". Tanya got more leverage due to her split lip and swollen eye.

In the hallways of our school that Monday morning, the whispers all carried Rosalie's name. I saw her in the halls and was sad to say that Alice was wrong. Rosalie Hale tried all that she could but still walked down the green hallways with her head reeking of shame.

I hugged my binder to my chest "I feel so bad for her," I told Edward in the halls. It feels normal now standing next to him at school as if he's an old friend.

"It's so messed up." He slammed his locker shut "High school is a time when it should be ok to mess up because we're young, you know? High school isn't like that anymore with websites like PAA, everyone knows what you've done and it _will_ haunt you."

I made a face at that "I hope not," I was thinking of my dancing video that's available for the whole world to see.

"Oh, it does. I already learned that." He made grimace "It's so hard for me to even get an interview for a job in this town. I just thought the PAA website was bullshit and didn't care what they wrote about me but in reality, people do care and believe every word that's written on that site."

It was scary how much power a website like that can have. I could see the hurt in Edwards' eyes as he spoke and I wish I could just take that away. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb "I hope things will work out in the end for all of us,"

Edward gave my hand a squeeze and said "I do, too." Before walking off to his next class.

At lunch, our eyes, including everyone else's was pinpointed at Rosalie as she walked up to the cheerleader's lunch table. I had a bad feeling once I saw that her usual seat was filled by Tanya who wore an eye patch over her left eye. Her legs were cross and as she uttered foul words at Rosalie, we saw the whole group of cheerleaders frown at her. Suddenly every empty seat was filled with the girl's bookbags.

Rosalie was shocked to see all her friends turn on her. When she looked around with red cheeks at all the cameras and eyes pointed her way, Alice stood up and waved her arms like crazy to catch her attention. Rosalie suddenly stood up straight, flicked her hair at her old friends before she cat-walked to our table.

"Fuck everybody," She hissed as she sat down with us.

"What about us?" I had to ask

Rosalie's face lightened slightly "Except you guys, of course. You're cool. Thanks for inviting me here, by the way, I thought I was going to end up having lunch in the bathroom,"

"Nonsense!" Alice waved her off "We'll always be here whenever you need us."

"You guys are real as fuck. I love it." Rosalie pulled out her salad bowl and picked at her food "Are people still looking?" She asked me since I was facing the other tables.

"Im surprised that they still are..." I muttered between my bites. I have seen so many cameras snapping pictures our way and people looking at Rosalie with this twisted yet amused smile.

As soon as I spoke, I saw Rosalie's head get pounded with a couple grapes. Rosalie picked grape mush out of her hair in disgust.

"Don't worry, that won't leave a bruise." A girl with hair the color of wet sand said as she passed our table. I watched as the girl went back to her table and high five her friends. Human nature was truly showing it's worse side to us today.

Alice helped Rosalie with some weed out the grapes "I want to die," Rosalie sighed.

"Aw, sweetie," cooed Alice "High schools almost over, then we go to college and you can move on. Forget all this drama. What college are you going to?"

Before she could respond, more grapes pelted her head.

"What are you, freshmen or pre-schoolers?" I looked up to see that Edward was a few steps away with his lunch tray in hand. He was staring down the group of students who just ran out of grapes and looked embarrassed to be called out by him.

His tray slammed down next to me and sat down.

"Hey, you." I couldn't keep the happiness out of my voice. "You're joining us for lunch?"

Suddenly the cameras were back on, but everyone's eyes were on us. "Yeah," Edward looked at me. "I'm sick of those guys anyways, I'd much rather be here with you." I breathed in his presence "Mind if I hold your hand?"

I peered at the eyes around us "Why now?"

"It'll give our friend Rose here a break from the spotlight. What do you say?" His hand was already stretched out towards me. I couldn't say no even if I tried. We interlocked hands and set them on the table. We heard gasps echo through the cafeteria.

I don't know why but our interlocked hands felt like a taunt to the other students who enjoyed watching people suffer. Little love to fight all this hate. I felt like I suddenly had enough energy to take on the whole world.

"So hows everyone's day?" I ask the table in a dazed voice.

"This might be one of the weirdest days of my life," spoke Alice. Camera flashes bloomed around us.

"This is definitely the worst day of my life," grumbled Rosalie

"Today feels like the beginning of something new," Edward said with a smile. Rosalie gave Edward a hard look as she stabbed a tomato. I felt like he was right, though, there was something in the air that made today feel like the beginning of a new chapter in life.

"Room for one more?" We all looked up to see Jasper in usual jeans standing next to us.

Alice eyes and mouth grew wide "Of course Jazz, sit!"

"I just had to join you guys as soon as I saw you all on PAA. We gotta stand with each other, ya know?" He said as he sat down. Alice snatched his hand and sighed. I totally knew what she was feeling.

"Great, I'm fifth wheeling," whined Rosalie. We all collectively told her no and made sure she understood how important she was to all of us. We toned down the PDA instantly. Even though the whole cafeteria was buzzing about the unlikely newest group of friends, we ignored the world and decided to talk about our wishes for the future.

Once the focus on us drifted away, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper escaped into the halls before the bell could ring.

"So... do we let go when we walk to class?" I asked Edward while looking at our hands that never let go.

He shrugged "I don't want to, do you?"

His hand radiated warmth and comfort like I've never felt before "I don't either," I bit my lip "But what is everyone else going to think?" I can already see us on PAAs new couple alert. Did he want that and if so what does that mean for us...

"Does it matter?" He asked coolly. I pondered that much harder than I liked. I looked up to see students were still glancing at us and wondered for a moment, what had we done? Yes, it definitely helped Rosalie not be the major gossip in our school but now it looks like to everyone that Edward and I were dating- but we weren't. If we continue this charade to class, it'll just be adding fuel to the fire of my confusion.

The bell rang and I spoke, "I don't think we should hold hands to class."

Edward looked a bit sad at that but reluctantly let go. "Alright, it's your call." He told me. We still walked to class with our usual banter and planned to meet up afterschool to work on our project.

-x-

"Come on," said Edward

"You're insane."

"I promise you this project will be much more interesting..."

I shook my head "I'm sure it will. I bet that even the leaves would look interesting too."

"Exactly! You're getting the gist of it now," he said and I wondered _Could it really be that bad to try? "_ High school is almost over.. live a little."

It was our surroundings that got to me. I was at Edward Masens home, we were all alone for the next few hours and there were white foam balls waiting to be painted "Fine, I'll try it." I told him.

He gave me a high five before going to his room. I sat on his couch jaw-slacked on what I just got myself into. I took whatever time I had to go on my phone and research the effects of marijuana. Edward burst out of his room in no time with a black bag. "Let's go outside,"

The clear sliding doors brought us to his deck which was surrounded by trees. His patio had a couple plants and a big clear table. He put the bag on the table and we got settled in the light blue and white chairs. Edward pulled out a small bong from his bag. "Oh, boy," I said. This is really happening, I'm breaking my middle school D.A.R.E promise. "What's the difference between that and blunts?"

His cracked a smile. "This hits harder."

"Oh then no, I don't want to die!" I said

He laughed at that "You'll survive Bella, just don't hit it too hard." He opened his grinder to reveal bright green flakes "I won't let you die, don't you trust me?" I scoffed at that "I'm a weed expert, I'll make sure you just have fun."

The bong was ripped and loaded. Edward showed me how to hit the bong by lighting the bowl and inhaling lightly. Once the corner of the bowl turned orange, you pull off the bowl and suck in all the smoke. I was intrigued watching the gray smoke disappeared into his lungs. He breathed out the big hit with ease and passed me the bong.

My hands were sweaty as I gripped the fine glass. "I'll light it for you," I heard him say. I positioned my mouth on the top of the bong "Relax," he says as he sets the bowl on fire. I inhaled exactly how he told me, ignoring the fire in my lungs until I saw the clear bong empty of smoke.

I breathed out the rough smoke with a coughing fit. Everything was on fire! My lungs, my throat and my brain.

I died and was born again after coughing for an eternity on his back porch.

"What a lovely song those birds sing," I said after I collected myself. I looked up with hazy eyes to see Edward laughing

"Those aren't birds, it's the wind chimes," He pointed at the corner of the roof where a rich blue and purple glass wind chime sang. I swear I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.

Glass dancing with the wind. _My oh my._

"How do you feel?" Edward asked me.

I turned to look at him and I swear he looked more 3D than before. Everything did actually... it was cool "I'm feeling good!" I tell him.

"Enough for another hit?"

I had to laugh at that. I was so loopy already, the thought of doing that again seemed so ludicrous! "Suree,"

 _Obviously, my mind and mouth aren't aligned at the moment._

Edward seemed impressed that I was going for another round. Hell, I was even impressed. _You go, girl!_ Edward lit the bong again for me but I couldn't finish the whole rip, I was coughing and tapping out halfway through. Edward finished it for me while I felt my brain go to space.

-x-

We were sprawled out and becoming one with the wooden deck floor. Time has no meaning anymore. I'm just enjoying life on this beautiful planet called Earth, staring into another soul's eyes. His emerald iris resembled the shape and color of the planet we're on... I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. The blackness of his pupil was so inviting. _What was he thinking right now?_ I wondered whenever I saw a sparkle in his eye.

"That's you," He said and pointed to the sky. Behind me was a fluffy cloud that reminded me of a retarded dragon with a look of horror on its face.

"It does not!" I hit his shoulder playfully.

He laughed "It does! Doesn't that look like your hair?" I'm sure he was suggesting that the dragon's wings were my hair.

"Should I be offended by this?" He snickered at me. "I'm going to call the police."

"No!" He begged for forgiveness.

"It's too late!" I formed a phone with my left hand and gave him a dirty look "911, it's an emergency! Some guy-" Edward grabbed my phone and gave it kisses all over it and made his way up to my lips. I was laughing the whole time and when his lips touched mine, it was an experience like no other.

"Am I forgiven?" He whispered.

"Nope."

He pulled away from me "Fine, I guess you're gonna have to paint those planets all by yourself,"

"Nevermind, your forgiven!" I engulfed him in a hug to hide my laughter.

"Hmm," I heard his chest purr the words "I feel like I'm probably being used now."

"Come on," I stood up and dragged him along "Time to do our homework."

"Yippy," He said dripping with sarcasm.

Being high was different than I thought it would be. I thought I would be stupid and feel like I'm losing brain cells but instead, every color is a hue different, my body felt relaxed in a droopy way and everything looked weirder than usual; like this styrofoam ball I was holding totally made me question reality for a moment. Then Edward put on some Pink Floyd music and I felt high alright.

High on life.

I was nodding to the music "You think this is how God made Earth?" I asked while giving Mars streaks of an orange-yellow paint mixture.

"I hope not," Edward made a face at his ball "Mercury's a mess." I looked up to see that all his fingers were the color of the ocean.

"I think we just discovered why Earth is fucked up." I said.

I checked my phone and saw that Alice sent me a text with lots of pink emojis:

 _ **Jasper and I are officially dating! -A**_

 _Finally,_ I thought. I knew once Alice set her mind on him it was inevitable. I sent her congratulations then sent her an extra message _**Guess what? -B**_

 _ **What! -A**_

 _ **I'm hiigh af -B**_ I added a cool guy hand emoji and smiled at my phone. I felt like since she told me about her and Jasper, I should also update her on my life.

A while passed before she responded with **Wtff! Tftii with who? -A**

 **Edward :3 -B** I sent cheesy gif afterwards.

Alice sent me a gif from F.R.I.E.N.D.S with Rachel saying "Guess what guess what!" **Wutt? -B**

 **I'm high too XD Were are youu! -A**

I gaped at her message, why was the universe so giving and amazing at times? I really felt in the back of my mind the wistful urge to have my best friend with me today.

 **I'm at Edwards casa hbu -B**

 **"** Alice is high, too." I told Edward

"That's cool," he responded. My phone buzzed with another text

 **I'm with Jazzy :)) ask Edward if he's down to match? -A** I didn't know what that meant but I still asked: "Alice and Jasper want to know if you're down to match?"

His eyebrows raised at that "Tell them I say hell yeah." And I did.

"What does it mean to match?" I asked him. I sent them via iMessage our location.

"It means they're bringing weed so we're gonna have double the amount to smoke."

Oh boy...

* * *

 **AN: Hello, all! I am back and ready to continue on with the story! Please, share your thoughts freely and message me if you have any questions about the storyline.**

 **Follow the story then put on your seatbelt, folks. The road up ahead is a foggy and bumpy one ;)**


	13. Diamonds & Glitter

"Do you think the sun needs a lighter?" pondered Jasper.

The world around us was spinning. My thoughts were floating away from me.

"For what?" asked Edward.

"Because I bet the sun rolls lit blunts," Jasper responded.

"That's why the sun's so high!" Alice's light laughter was contagious which made me laugh hard until we were both crying. I realized mid-through that I totally forgot what we were even laughing about! The four of us were lounging around in Edwards living room and the styrofoam balls still haven't been painted. Laugher echoed around his too white home now that the boys had started laughing with us.

I realized I really liked laughing. Once I could breathe again I noticed it brought on this tingly sensation of love and happiness.

Jasper turned to Edward "Yo, you think we should roll up one more blunt?" he joked.

"That's a no-go!" Alice answered him "Hell no, I don't wanna overdose today."

Overdose? I got a bit paranoid about that... what if I smoked too much pot on my first time? My heart was thumping faster than usual and my head feels like twice the normal size.

"Everyone knows you can't overdose on weed, Alice." laughed Edward "You're fine."

Oh right...

"You sure because I'm..." Alice made a crazy face "High as fuckk."

"Baby, you zooted," chuckled Jasper. He moved closed to her on the couch and put his arm behind her.

Alice snuggled into his chest "Zoot! Zoot!"

"Toot! Toot!" I said.

"Woot! Woot!" Edward joined. I smiled at him, he looked so cute with his fried eyes. Edward must have felt the same way because his hand found mine. I felt my body glow, I didn't know what Edward and I are but I like where we're going. I curled a bit on him like how Alice was with Jasper and boy did that feel good.

"We need foood," Alice whined.

I chuckled "Like I'm ever gonna move." The thought of moving off this couch was almost hysterical! Note to self: Weed makes gravity feel stronger.

"Omygosh, Bella you're right. I CAN'T MOVE!" Alice started panicking on Jasper "I'M TOO HIGH! I'M TOO HIGH!"

"I'll save you!" Jasper came to the rescue by picking up Alice as if she were a child, spinning her in the air before setting her down on the floor. Alice took one step before tipping over and falling on her ass.

"Fuck you, Jazz!" She hollered. "I'm soo dizzy now!"

It was my turn to help Alice. "I'll save you!" I did not see the planet Mars on the floor. I ended up stepping on the styofoam ball and faceplanting on the carpet floor. Laughter danced around me.

Edward came to my fallen aide once again "Are you okay, babe?"

 _Did he just call me babe?!_

"uhh...huh?"

Great, I couldn't sound like I had brain damage anymore if I tried.

Alice stopped laughing "Are you alright, Bella?"

 _Wait did he also call me babe or Bella? I'm not sure anymore!_

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I eventually said and sat up, "I think I'm too high to feel anything honestly,"

"Good!" she said before continuing laughing.

"You're kind of clumsy," commented Edward. He was sitting next to me on the floor now and he seemed like he was trying so hard not to laugh also.

"She r-really is!" said Alice "It's great!"

"What's that suppose to mean, Al?"

Alice was laying down on the floor with her eyes and mouth scrunched close. Her body shook with giggles. Her sour face of hers eventually popped out with another round on insanely loud laughter.

Why was her laugh so damn contagious! Her crazed laughter got to us eventually and soon enough, all three of us were smiling at the ceiling.

Jasper popped back into the room. "Guys, I solved the problem!" I didn't even realize he left nor that there was a problem. "I ordered pizza." We all cheered and hooted in response.

We all came together on Edwards couch while we waited for the delicious pizza. Just the thought of a cheesy, thick crust pizza had my mouth absolutely watering. We passed time by watching re-runs of the show Friends because neither Jasper nor Edward have seen it. Alice and I couldn't let them go on living without seeing at least one episode!

There was something about weed that gave me this feeling of just plain giddiness. When the bell rang for the pizza, I volunteered to get it. I just loved experiencing everyday things while high. Everything simple was suddenly new and interesting when you're stoned.

As soon as I opened the door, I smelled the gold. Then I looked into the eyes of the delivery man and my smile evaporated.

"Oh..."

Talk about awkward _._ _Ben Cheney_ was the delivery boy. I wished I had a shell just like snails do, so in moments like this, I could disappear.

"Bella?" He seemed just as shocked to see me. "What are you doing at Cullens house?"

"School project," I replied tensely. "I didn't know you were a pizza delivery boy."

Then, I fucked up... I looked at him in the eyes for too long. His face suddenly grew dark. "Are you _high?"_ I cursed myself. I went to grab the pizza from his hands but he pulled back "Bella, are you high?" he demanded to know.

"Give me the pizza, Ben!"

"What the fuck happened to you, Bella!?" He was yelling now. "This isn't you."

"Do you're fucking _job_ and give me the pizza!" I yelled back at him. The fury of emotions in me was getting almost too much to bear. Anger, annoyance, and embarrassment all swirled in me.

I thanked the heavens when I heard the shuffling of feet behind me. Edward pulled me aside "What's going on here?" he growled

"Cullen..." I hated Bens expression, he was looking at Edward as if he were scum. As if Ben was anyway better.

"What's the problem here, man?" Jasper intervened "Just give us the pizza _I_ ordered."

Ben glared at me before shoving the pizza into Jaspers' hands. "Have a good evening," snarled Ben. He stalked off to his lousy rusty truck. We door slammed shut quickly.

Alice emerged from the living room. "What happened?"

"Ben was the delivery boy," I huffed

She gasped at that "Oh, fuck... did he know?"

"Are my eyes really red?" I stared at her hoping she'd reassure me that they weren't that bad and that I looked fine.

Then I saw her expression twist into pained one "Yikes..."

"Who was that guy?" Edwards tone was laced with anger.

"My ex," I said sullenly. "He's so annoying." I couldn't tell of what had just happened was just a weird thing or a bad thing. Okay, so Ben Cheney knows I smoked pot... that isn't horrible, right? I can't tell anymore.

"No, no, let's not let that dude ruin our vibe. C'mon, we got pizza!" You could always count on Jasper to lighten the mood.

We sat down on the couch and allowed the cheesy goodness to try and take our minds off what just happened. Keyword: try. The one thing I could say about weed was that when I felt paranoid, the feeling lingers longer than it normally does.

We played a card game later and that's when I refused to let that asshole invade my mind and ruin the rest of the evening. We never even got to finish the game of Uno because we all kept messing up. It was comical how stupid we were being so we just made up our own rules. Alice and Jasper ended up leaving an hour before Edward's parents came home.

"We never did paint the balls," I mentioned to Edward after they left.

He laughed as he picked up the crushed Mars ball "Well good thing there's another day tomorrow."

"Fine, but don't bring out the bong tomorrow then," I told him sternly

"Aw, but it was fun!"

"It's fun yeah, but not smart to do a project high on this stuff," I sat back down on his white leather couch.

"Fine, fine... how about after?" He suggested, sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Aw don't hate on me like that," He whined

"I'm not," I snickered "I was just thinking we could do something else after the project?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know like watch a movie like normal people or go out to eat?" _Like what people normally do instead of getting high..._

He thought about that for a moment "Like a date?"

"A date?" Shit, I did kind of suggest a date...

"I mean, we might as well, since the whole school by now probably thinks we're dating." he said with a smile "Besides, I really would like to take you on a date,"

My face was heating again "I can't believe we did that today," I shook my head. I was cringing internally as I remembered everyone's reaction from lunch.

"Well, I don't regret it, do you?" He asked me. His voice was so soothing. I thought about his question and realized that if I could have a do-over today, I would have still said yes to holding his hand in the cafeteria. It was the biggest rush of my life.

I looked back at Edwards patient eyes and I felt a bundle of butterflies in my stomach. He was just so beautiful, I really wanted him to be all mine and hold his hand all day, every day.

"I can't say I regret it," I told him. His lips formed a bigger smile at that.

"Good." We leaned into each other for soft kisses. I sighed into his mouth, this is what I've been waiting the whole day for.

I went home soon after with my mind cloudy with love and a bit of marijuana. My cloud dissolved once I opened the door and heard my baby sisters scream pierce my ears. I saw Phil was patting Dahlias back and rocking her around. My mother was looking tiredly at a book on her lap.

"Rough night?" I asked them. They both groaned.

"She won't stop!" complained Phil who was hiccupping my sister.

"We've done everything the parenting book says to do but she just won't stop crying," sighed my mother "I'm giving up and I'm taking a nice bubble bath. Hun, it's you're night to handle her." My mother passed by me and gave me a quick wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Good luck!" I told Phil before heading upstairs.

I was extremely tired tonight, I could barely read a page of my book. So I changed my clothes and ended up falling asleep before it was even 9 pm.

-x-

I was walking down the halls with Mike glued to my side, I had counted only 22 seconds before he finally asked "So, you and Edward, huh?" Everyone has suddenly grown an interest in me because of the lunch stunt. Girls in my classes were talking to me about homework and managing to bring up Edward in the middle of those conversations and boys were glancing at me in the halls.

I replied to Mike with a simple "Maybe."

"I wasn't expecting that. Like at all!" he says

"Shit happens. That's life." I gave him an annoyed glance, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"I know, b-but you're such a nice girl and he's a douche. What's so great about him?" he demands. I had zero tolerance for him today. His hair looked as crazy as his eyes were right now.

"A lot of things. Good-bye, Mike!" Even if I explained the complexity of Edward Masen to him, it wouldn't change Mikes one-way road mind.

"Seriously, though, there's a cute, caring and sensitive guy, _right_ here and all you girls think I'm not boyfriend material because of that! Maybe I should be an asshole, that'll get me some chicks!" His words made me cringe. This is what's wrong with the world.

After third period, Misty appeared basically out of thin air to walk with me to the cafeteria. I counted 11 seconds before she asked: "So, what's going on with you and Edward?"

"We're just talking," I said. I don't even know what we are.

"Talking _and_ holding hands?" She had such a weird smile on "Soo cute!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you like him?" She asked me while twirling some of her blonde hair.

"He's cool." I was hoping that being dry would make her drop it.

"Duh! But do you _like_ him? Are you guys dating or about to?"

I felt like Misty was a leeche and I was her source of blood. "He's a good guy." Was all I could say.

"Edward Masen a good guy? Wow, I've never heard that one before! I could never tell because he's just _so_ mysterious." I was staring at the ground while we talked, I hated looking into Misty's eyes, they're too intense. "But you seem to have gotten him out of his shell. Care to share your magic trick?"

I made a face "Just being a decent human being, I guess."

"That _is_ magical!" She laughed "So, does he like you... like wanna take you on a date or does he just like what you're packin'?"

I was so grateful to see the cafeteria entrance approaching! "Well, I know he doesn't hate me."

Keep it vague is my new motto.

She laughed in this phony kind of way. "Of course, silly. He left his teammates during lunch yesterday to sit with you! That means a lot. I can see why he likes you because you're so pretty and _smart_ and kind, my my! We should hang out sometime!"

"Sure?" I nearly flung the cafeteria door open. The cold, cold cafeteria air felt like walking into a haven.

"Great, how about tonight?"

"I can't, I have a project to work on," I hesitated "with Edward."

Her smile never falls "You guys are so cute! It hurts! We'll plan another night then... toodles!"

I rolled my eyes once I saw my friends glancing at me oddly. After I grabbed food and took a seat in front of Alice, Rosalie told me "Misty is insane, I hope you know that."

"I kinda sense that vibe from her,"

"Anyways," chirped Alice "Are you ladies down to go shopping tonight?"

"I have to finish that project with Edward, remember," I said apologetically.

"Oh, of course," Alice wiggled her eyebrows "We'll go tomorrow then."

"I'd prefer we go tonight, actually. I have work every other day." Said Rosalie

"I'll just reschedule with Edward," I said in between my bites of food. "Where do you work?"

"I have photo shoots and rehearsals for the upcoming Washington Cinderella Beauty Pagent." Rosalie rolled her eyes "Modelling can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Ooh! But that sounds so exciting!" Alice clapped her hands

Rosalie mouth simply twitched "Modelling's a bitch." The air was slightly awkward after that as we pondered what Rosalie meant exactly by that.

Then Jasper appeared at our table again today with his paper bag full of food, lightening the mood once again. Edward joined us again after and suddenly I found our lunch breaks have been more enjoyable than ever. The conversations we were having were deep and also funny, and suddenly, I wished senior year would slow down for moments like these to last longer.

-x-

After school, I quickly did most of my homework and went to join the girls at our local mall. Alice and Rosalie were already drinking their Starbucks as they waited for me to arrive. "I'm so glad you're here with us!" greeted Alice with a hug. After I got my caramel latte, I sat down with the girls to plot.

Our main goal this evening: find a prom dress.

We entered Paisley Boutique first because they're ball gowns on display were calling our names. Alice entered this store as if she were a child in Disneyland. She was immediately drawn to the row of red, glittery dresses. "I think red's my color," she said while already holding two red dresses.

"I think you're the kind of person who could pull off any color," said Rosalie "Like, you can even pull off yellow."

Alice pondered that for a moment before grabbing a flowy green dress on the rack next to her and disappeared off into the changing room.

"I can't believe prom is around the corner," I told Rosalie while looking at all the light blue dresses.

"Tell me about it," huffed Rose "I'd always picture my prom night with all my friends in a limo, the perfect dress with a perfect date..." she trailed off with a sullen face.

"I'm sure you'll find someone great to take you to prom," I told her.

Rosalie was staring off into the distance a bit before nodding to what I told her. "This is cute, what do you think?" she asked me. She had in her hands a baby pink dress that had a rose corset with a silk gown.

"That's totally you, especially with that rose corset!"

"Yeah, I agree. I'm gonna go try it on," She smiled.

I grabbed my favorite blue dress and trailed behind rose into the dressing room. Alice was already outside her stall, admiring herself in a fierce bright red dress she tried on. "Opinions, please," she asked me when I walked in.

"Fiestyy," commented Rose

"You look amazing, you should get it," I told Alice.

"This is gonna be such a tough decision!" said Alice as she went back into her dressing room.

I went into my room and shimmied into the tight mermaid dress I picked out. The sea blue color made my skin glow in a good way but the mermaid

I was critiquing myself in the mirror when I heard a light thud, followed by an "Oh, shit."

"Rosalie?" I heard Alice's voice ring. "What was that?"

"Just some trash," I heard her say.

I heard locks turn and shuffling "Rose," Alice's voice was beginning to sound like a condescending parent.

I decided to make my way out of the dressing room now. Alice was in another red dress, right outside Rose's stall now looking like a bloodhound on the hunt. "What do you think?" I asked her.

That question put a smile back on her face "Wow, Bella! You always look stunning in that blue tone!"

Rosalies door opened and she came out wearing the pale pink dress that draped around her body elegantly. "You look amazing in that Bella, I knew you would." She told me with her eyes radiating sincerity.

"You look great, too," I told Rosalie. That dress was literally made for her, I was jealous of her tall, thin body that can make anything look beautiful.

"And you missy," Alice turned right back to Rosalie "I saw what that was." I looked between my friends trying to understand what was happening.

Rosalie hung her head "It's old stuff, it just fell out of my bag. I forgot I even had it."

"Had what?" I asked.

Alice double checked that the other dressing room was empty before whispering to me "Cocaine."

My eyes widen at Rosalie "What!?"

"Oh, hush," she told me "Don't make a big deal about it."

I still stared at her wide-eyed, especially since she was telling me having illegal powder in her bag was _no big deal._ What if there was coincidently a drug-sniffing dog at the mall tonight?

"So you weren't using just now?" asked Alice.

"No, I wasn't," claimed Rosalie "Unless you want to..."

Alice's mouth dropped "I wasn't-"

"I know Alice, I'm just suggesting it because I have all this left from the last party that I never used. I wouldn't want it to go to waste." Rosalie said playing with her fingers "It'll make this shopping trip extra fun."

Rosalie just _had_ to mention that it'll make a shopping trip fun. I saw those words have a twist in Alice's head "Alright, I'll try..." caved Alice.

It was my turn for my mouth to drop. My brain seemed to have a bit of a break down at the turn of events.

"You down, Bella?" Rosalie asked me next. Rosalie looked like the picture of ease, playing with her hair while looking at me with these stunning features. She's exactly the type of person D.A.R.E warned me about. The devil in disguise.

"No, I'm good," My voice shook as I said those words.

I was ready to stay strong and keep on saying no to this hard drug. Marijuana was a joke compared to cocaine. I braced myself for Rosalie to laugh and call me some type of name like I'm a wimp or a coward. I braced myself for her or Alice to beg me to join them.

But all Rosalie did was say: "Suit yourself, more for us then."

I watched my best friend skip into Rosalie's dressing room. Then the door closed behind them. I stood there, alone, outside the dressing room.

When I took D.A.R.E in middle school, we were told how drug users would peer pressured us into trying drugs. They would make it seem like it was cool and all or maybe they would intimate you to try. That's why we practiced saying no a hundred times in that program.

But D.A.R.E _never_ prepared me for this feeling.

This feeling of being left out, like I didn't matter. This was a secretive, malicious form of peer pressure. It wasn't said through words but by actions. This type of peer pressure was thick in the air and constricting my breathing.

I heard the girls giggle in the stall and I bit my lip from the tsunami of emotions I felt.

I said no to drugs, so why do I feel so bad?

" _Wow_ ," I heard Alice sigh. The locks soon turned again and Alice bounces out and twirled a bit "This is so fun!"

Rosalie's eyes were wider than before "Right?"

Alice wrapped me in a hug "You feel so nice, you sure you don't want to try with me?" Alice asked me.

The tsunami of emotions I felt finally crashed down on me. I hated being left out, especially by my best friend. "You know what, sure. Fuck it." I ended up saying.

We're in this together.

Rosalie raised her brows "Really? Well, come on into our little party!" Rosalie held the door open to her dressing stall. Alice clung onto me as we entered the stall. When the doors twisted to a lock, the only sane voice in my head whispered _What are you doing?_ I replied _I don't know!_

I watched with fascination as Rosalie pulled out the smallest sandwich bag with rocks that resembled snow. "What does cocaine make you feel?" I asked wearily.

"Instead of downing two Starbucks lattes, you just snort a white line," Rosalie said as she cut the rocks with her credit card.

"Does it hurt?"

"It felt like I snorted pixie dust!" sung Alice. "It felt magical."

I glanced at myself in the mirror. The dress looked too beautiful to be worn by such a confused girl.

"Who's first?" Rosalie asked. Laid on a magazine were six, small white lines of powder.

"Me! Me!" Volunteered Alice. Rosalie gladly handed her the rolled up bill. It was the weirdest feeling ever. Seeing my best friend who I grew up with, in a fancy gown, huddled in front of drugs. Alice sniffed up the fattest line "Woo!" She twirled around the room again.

Rosalie took the bill out of Alice's excited hands and sniffed her own line. She then scraped the leftover grains on the magazine and licked it. "Bella," Rosalie's hand gently laid on mine "Breathe in deeply and relax, you look tense." I followed her advice and gulped in the air greedily.

I'm sure I looked as tense as I felt. My whole body was constricted

"Cocaine is overrated, you'll be fine. It doesn't last long anyway. Just relax and remember nothing crazy is going to happen." I had to give Rosalie credit because she managed to calm me down a bit. I looked down at the lines that had my name on it.

The cocaine lines glittered as I put the $50 bill to my nose "I just breathe, right?"

"Yes, Bells, breathe it all in!" Alice encouraged me. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror and it'll forever be engrained in my memory.

 _I have changed._

I sniffed in the powered and I felt the surge of chemicals enter my system. Energy and magic exploded in my brain like tiny firecrackers.

"Woo," I breathed out.

"Do another line with your other nostril," said Rosalie.

I did as I was told and I enjoyed the second round of explosives to enter my body. I noticed my thoughts sped up and my body glittered like the cocaine.

The girls finished the other lines in a matter of seconds. "Who needs Starbucks when you got this!" Alice said loudly.

"Let's go to Sephora," Rosalie said excitedly "That'll be fun."

"Yass!" cheered Alice "We'll come back another time for these dresses! I need makeup!"

We left the boutique with a few options for our prom dresses. Sephora was only two stores down so we got there instantly. Our walk and talking had sped up twice as fast. The lights around the mall seemed brighter then ever.

Rosalie really wanted the new two-faced peach palette so her an Alice hunted down for it.

I, on the other hand, got mesmerized by the Kat Von D section, especially her metallic highlighter. It was over $30, though! I wondered what on Earth was in these powders to make it cost so much. I swatched some shades, loving the color and sparkles. Everything was so exciting! I felt so jittery. ha! Who cares how expensive this makeup is, it's pretty! It's mine now.

I met up with Rose and Alice with the Alchemist Holographic Palette in my hand. We each had big smiles on our faces when we saw each other. Alice engulfed me in a big hug.

Rosalie was right, cocaine does not last long. After exploring Sephora for twenty minutes, I was feeling normal. Man, what an experience that was. I liked it because it wasn't like marijuana that got everything all hazy. It was a thrill.

"You guys down for more?" Rose smiled "I have a lot left to spare."

Alice said yes of course. So I said "Yeah, sure,"

We took turns in the bathroom stalls after every other store for the rest of the night. This was by far the craziest shopping trip I've ever had.

I ended up leaving the mall with makeup and a ton of fake diamond jewelry that sparkled as much as the powder up my nose.


End file.
